Erase una vez, nuestra historia
by nelielle18
Summary: IchiRuki.Cuando dos almas han nacido para estar juntas, ni el tiempo o la distancia pueden abatir el sentimiento que las une.Un nuevo enemigo se encargara de poner esto a prueba.El destino juntos está en duda más que nunca.¿Podran alcanzar la felicidad?
1. Nuestros sentimientos

Hola a todos los fanaticos de esta grandiosa historia de bleach, hoy es un día especial ya que decidi dar a conocer una de las historias que he escrito sobre Ichigo y Rukia, mi pareja favorita y de muchos de ustedes.

Se que tal vez no sea muy buena considerando que existen grandes autores aqui mismo, pero eso solo lo podran decidir ustedes.

**Disclaimer: **La idea original de Bleah pertenece unica y exclusivamente a su creador Kubo Tite, bajo ningun concepto pretendo plagiar su historia. El uso de los personajes es para darle continuidad a la historia que deseo contar.

Esta historia la situo al final de la saga de Aizen, pretendiendo una vida normal. Aqui esta el comienzo de mi historia.

**Erase una vez, nuestra historia**

**Capítulo 1**. Nuestros sentimientos

Rukia se encontraba sobre la cama de Ichigo con sus manos alrededor de sus piernas junto a la ventana mirando el cielo del atardecer que poco a poco se tornaba de colores rojizos para finalmente perderlos cuando finalmente la noche llego. Ichigo se encontraba en el escritorio haciendo sus deberes escolares. La tranquilidad del silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de Rukia.

Ichigo, ¿recuerdas aquella ocasión cuando dormimos en la misma cama?

¡Eh! - sacado de su concentración repentinamente - ¡¿cómo?

Eso, recuerdas esa noche o ¿no?

Pues si – ligeramente perturbado. – Pero, ¿a qué viene eso? – dejando por completo los deberes se levantó de la silla del escritorio para sentarse en la esquina de la cama donde se encontraba Rukia que no dejaba de mirar el cielo.

Por nada en realidad – ligeramente molesta.

Tú nunca preguntas por nada, anda dime – encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose más a ella.

Esta tarde después de la escuela Tatsuki y yo fuimos a la casa de Orihime para ver una película, no sabíamos cual ver, Tatsuki quería la que se trataba de artes marciales y Orihime una película de amor, en realidad a mí no me interesaba cual viramos solo tenía mucha curiosidad de averiguar sobre que se trataba eso de "un día de chicas" - hablaba sin moverse un centímetro de su posición.

¡Era de esperarse de Orihime! pero de Tatsuki, bueno…- comento Ichigo en tono burlón, sin hacer caso al comentario, Rukia prosiguió.

Nos decidimos ver la que eligió Orihime, – un poco incomoda – yo no entendí del todo… pero en la película hubo una parte donde la chica y él chico decidieron dormir juntos, pero… lo que paso es que… - bajando la mirada un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

¡Entre nosotros no pasó nada! – Ichigo grito sin percatarse de nada interrumpiendo por completo a Rukia.

¡¿De qué demonios hablas?... es acaso… ¡¿Qué estas imaginando, idiota? – ya había girando la cabeza muy molesta lanzando al chico una mirada asesina.

¡¿yo?... nada… solo es… – dijo Ichigo apenado eludiendo la mirada de Rukia.

Por si no lo sabes, se dé que se tratan las relaciones y los tipos que hay, en la SS las hay inclusive como shinigami se puede contraer matrimonio y tener una familia, allá las manifestaciones son menos intensas… más íntimas… pero se de lo que se trata, la amistad, el amor, el sexo y eso… - habiendo aumentado su enojo encontró el rostro de Ichigo, que contrario al suyo estaba totalmente enrojecido.

¡Ya, ya entendí! ¡cálmate, no debí interrumpirte! – con ademanes y retrocediendo un poco hasta la cabecera de la cama con una enorme gota en la frente pensando – _Realmente nunca creí que fuera tan inocente para esos temas después de todo_.

¡Además ese no es el punto! - continuando la narración – las familias de ambos se enteraron y aunque al pasar la noche ellos solo durmieron para resguardarse del frio, los obligaron a alejarse y contraer matrimonio con otras personas. – Al finalizar dejó la habitación en silencio por unos instantes.

Entiendo que eso pase en las películas cursis aunque no termino de comprender lo que te está preocupando – dijo Ichigo calmadamente.

Bueno, es que…. – dando un gran suspiro – desde que regrese a tu casa y me presente a con tu familia, pues… ellos me acogieron sin preguntar nada, me hicieron sentir bien y eso me agrada, son sumamente ruidosos ¿sabes?…. anoche Yuzu y Karin platicaron mucho, no es la primera vez y yo… como de costumbre – ligeramente apenada - solo fingía que dormía porque no tengo nada que hablar con ellas – volvió a mirar por la ventana – entonces pensé en pedirle a tu papa que me dejara dormir en tu closet, después de todo tu habitación es más grande y el closet bastante amplio e íntimo – sin detenerse a observar la reacción del chico - además tu y yo tenemos en común… la escuela y que somos Shinigamis… aunque tampoco hablamos mucho de otras cosas…

¡¿Qué…? – Ichigo salto como impulsado por un resorte tratando de protestar solo para verse nuevamente ignorado.

Esto me hizo pensar sobre cómo son las cosas en este mundo y recordé ese momento en especial aunque para serte totalmente sincera no se…. quería que fueran las cosas como antes pero ahora pienso en que tal vez… debería….

Sin dejar que ella terminara de hablar Ichigo rápidamente contesto.

Si solo es eso no veo cual es el problema por el que debas preocuparte, podríamos solucionar algunas cosas – tratando de actuar como que no había sido ignorado - si deseas hablar antes de dormir podríamos hacerlo cuando hagamos los deberes escolares o tal vez después, creo que no te caería mal; en cuanto a regresar simplemente no creo que el viejo acepte y ni pensar lo que haría Byakuya si se enterara – de solo imaginarlo se le erizó la piel - pero no creo que sea tan malo estar entre chicas ¿o sí?

¡No entiendes! ¡Estoy acostumbrada a dormir en condiciones difíciles como acampando en misiones de reconocimiento por varios días y Nii-sama está consciente de eso! – después de haber perdido el control volvió a poner una cara triste - sin embargo no es eso, para mí había sido así todo este tiempo y ahora….

¿Qué pasa con el ahora, Rukia?, dime – acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros – no eres de las personas que te dejas influenciar por tontas películas sentimentalistas u opiniones sin razón, además…. – Rukia tomo las manos de Ichigo que la sujetaban y se separó.

No lo recuerdas ¿verdad?, esa ocasión te bese porque había leído que un beso es adecuado cuando te despides, solamente por eso…. ahora comprendo que tal vez lo pudiste interpretar diferente… en realidad jamás hablamos sobre esa noche o al menos no dijiste nada, lo que hice no fue con intención romántica.

Yo solo pensé que no era necesario – contesto un poco perturbado.

Posiblemente… después cuando resulte herida por ese holow y me pediste que te enseñara kido…. me besaste… no mejor dicho…. nos besamos… y… tampoco hablamos de eso….

Yo… yo no…. sé que decirte – más confundido trato de retroceder un poco.

Eso es a lo que me refiero, esto es demasiado, para ti y para mí. Todo lo que hacemos es discutir y eso nos daña, estoy cansada de eso, como equipo pude resultar peligroso para cualquiera de los dos...

Quedaron en silencio, un silencio muy incómodo aunque solo duro unos minutos. Se podía percibir el sonido de música que provenía del reproductor de Ichigo en un volumen muy bajo favoreciendo al ambiente tenso. Rukia permaneció de pie frente a Ichigo durante ese tiempo, de pronto comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta solo deteniéndose a unos pocos centímetros.

Mañana iré a la SS así que tendrás que discúlpame en la escuela por algunos días, me despediré de la familia durante el desayuno…. Ichigo…. Creo que lo mejor será que no regrese a esta casa – giro la perilla de la puerta camino un poco y antes de cerrarla se despidió – hasta mañana.

Ichigo se tumbó sobre la cama sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de suceder alcanzando a articular las palabras cuando ella había salido de la habitación.

¡Haz lo que quieras!

En el pacillo antes de entrar a la habitación de las mellizas Rukia se detuvo para secar las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

Eres un gran tonto… no entendiste de lo quería hablar realmente, ni siquiera… tuve el valor para decirte lo que siento por ti….pero eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia.

El reloj marcaba que eran las dos de la madrugada, en la cama, Ichigo no podía conciliar el sueño aun cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, era cierto todo lo que Rukia había dicho. No hablaba sobre ese asunto porque tenía dudas, no sobre lo que el sentía sino por lo que sintiera ella. Si no era correspondido no quería saberse rechazado, deseaba tanto que ella estuviera cerca que solo dar ese paso podría alejarla, no lo soportaría.

Al sonido del minutero de su despertador, cayó en cuenta que ella dijo que no regresaría a esa casa sintiendo como dentro de él crecía un sentimiento doloroso, pero que era lo que debía hacer si tan solo saber que estaba en la otra habitación lo hacía estar en paz, ¿detenerla? No podía era Rukia.

Bien, eso es todo en este capitulo. Espero que les agrade la historia y espero recibir pronto un review por lo menos para continuar, es una historia larga y a mi me parece que interesate espero que a quien lo lea le paresca igual.

Sin conocerlos ya los quiero.

Bye.

cuidence y que viva el Ichiruki.


	2. Te amo ¿y tú?

Konnichiwa queridos amigos, nuevamente estoy aqui para subir un capitulo mas de esta historia, esperando que les agrade más que el capitulo anterior.

Agradesco especialmente a Mikanji por darme un buen consejo y animarme a subir otro capi, ya tengo algunos escritos por eso no tardare mucho en subirlos.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad del grandisimo sensei Kubo Tite, esta historia hace uso de los personajes fuera de la idea original con la misma tematica.

Los personajes no son usados fielmente, pues hay situasiones romanticas que nunca se han visto o se veran (supongo) en el manga y/o anime, por lo que su comportamiento ante esto es solo cuestion de mi imaginacion, como la de otros autores.

Con temor a expresar demasiado rollo, disfruten de la historia.

**Erase una vez, nuestra historia.**

Capítulo 2. Te amo y ¿tú?

Pronto llego la luz del día y Rukia pasó muy mala noche, con dificultad pudo dormir dos horas, ahora se preparaba para partir. Guardo las pocas cosas que tenía en una pequeña maleta de mano, doblo el futón al igual que las mantas colocandolos sobre la cama que habían acondicionado para ella en la habitación de las gemelas.

Cuando camino por el pasillo dirigiéndose a las escaleras, al pasar frente a la puerta de Ichigo, detuvo el fuerte impulso de entrar al pensar que lo mejor sería dejarlo así.

Al llegar a la cocina para desayunar todos estaban presentes menos Ichigo, no le extraño pero hizo que la chica se entristeciera, aunque aprovecho el momento para despedirse.

- Así que has decidido irte – dijo Isshin

- Bueno, solo me voy por unos días a la SS – dijo un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Regresaras a esta casa? – dijo con una mirada inquisitiva que Rukia casi se cae de la silla por la sorpresa de una pregunta tan directa.

- Eso, bueno… no… no regresare…. claro es solo por un tiempo…. Si a usted no le molesta – contesto nerviosamente preguntándose cómo era posible que lo supiera, que pudiera leer en ella como en un libro abierto.

- Esta decisión, ¿tiene algo que ver con cierto Kurosaki que casualmente se encuentra ausente? – con una sonrisita disimulada pregunto hurgando en los ojos de Rukia sin dejar de tomar comida de su plato.

- No, no, para nada - aún más nerviosa – es solo que tengo cosas que arreglar en la SS y cuando vuelva pasare unos días con Orihime, cosas de chicas, usted sabe; además ya he hablado con ella y hay problema.

- Si tienes todo arreglado no tengo mayor objeción, solo me queda desearte un buen viaje y un pronto regreso – más serio que de costumbre – una cosa más ya que vas a la tienda de Urahara me harías un gran favor si le dices que mande lo que le pedí – comenzando a payasear con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Si…si desde luego – terminando de comer rápidamente lo que tenía en el plato. – Es hora de irme, gracias por la comida – haciendo una reverencia a Yuzu.

- Oh, ya es muy tarde…, Ichi-nii no ha bajado a desayunar – Yuzu alarmada.

- Seguramente se quedó dormido – Karin contesto sin muchas ganas.

- Deberíamos despertarlo ¿no creen? – Yuzu retorció nerviosamente el mandil que traía puesto entre sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡No te preocupes Yuzu! ¡papá subirá en un momento a verlo! – grito Isshin golpeando su puño en la palma de la mano contraria.

En la puerta principal, todos se habían reunido para despedir a Rukia. Antes de irse agradeció los Kurosaki por la hospitalidad recibida y se alejó de la casa. Camino a la tienda de Urahara, sintió un poco de tristeza porque no vio a Ichigo antes de irse, pero como la noche anterior ya habían hablado se dijo a si misma que era el final. Ya en la tienda de Urahara Rukia salió del Gigai dispuesta a partir.

- Bueno, muchas gracias por todo y no se te olvide Urahara el encargo el Señor Kurosaki – salió de la tienda en compañía del hombre de sandalias y sombrero.

- ¡Desde luego, todo lo que los clientes deseen! – haciendo un movimiento con su abanico en señal de adiós – y también tendré listo las mejoras que pediste en el gigai – bajando su sombrero a la altura de sus ojos – ¡mmm Kuchiki! creo que alguien ha venido a despedirte… - obviando la situación - ¡uy! ¡tengo mercancía que clasificar! solo me queda desearte un buen viaje.

- Si, gracias… - Ella ya había sentido la presencia pero siguió con los preparativos de su viaje desenvainando su zanpaktou dispuesta a abrir la puerta senkaimon a la SS.

- ¡Espera! – dijo Ichigo – ¡por favor, solo un momento!

- Creí que todo estaba dicho – contesto quedándose en su sitio sin voltear a mirarlo.

- No quiero discutir - insistió Ichigo acercándose cada vez más – pero en realidad fuiste la única que hablo, enana.

- ¿Y eres tu quien dice que no quiere pelear? – Volteo a verlo con su zanpaktou en mano.

- ¡Ya!, no vine a detenerte si es lo que piensas – lanzando un suspiro Ichigo y tocándose la cabeza se acercó hasta mirarla a los ojos.

- Está bien, "viniste a desearme buen viaje", pues ya está, entonces me voy – al dar la vuelta y tratar de eludir al chico, fue sujetada de la mano por él.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, eh?, eres verdaderamente irritante; solo dije que no venía a detenerte pero tampoco quiero que estés enojada por eso, quiero decir que tienes razón no hablamos y solamente no la pasamos peleando – soltó a la chica que tenía fuertemente sujeta del brazo – creo que nos hará bien estar alejados un tiempo porque me siento igual que tú, me confundes, el viejo me dijo que porque soy joven puede que no sepa lo que siento por los demás, y me es…

- ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decirme, Ichigo? – Suavemente Rukia se movió para buscar la mirada del chico que en su rostro mostraba angustia y un destello carmesí en sus mejillas.

- ¡Cállate!, trato de decir algo importante…. – tratando de tomar a Rukia para taparle la boca pero esta retrocedió al mirar el trabajo que le costaba decir aquellas palabras – quiero decir, que me importas y a veces siento que también te importo pero me haces dudar… cuando estoy a punto de acercarme pones una barrera o simplemente huyes como ahora, me importa que el tiempo que estés lejos no te vayas enojada conmigo.

- Yo… me sorprende lo que dices pero no estoy huyendo – dejando ver lo confundida que se encontraba por lo que acababa de escuchar y haciendo un ademan continuo – pero no podría estar enojada contigo…

- Eso quiere decir que…. – dijo Ichigo sin poder contener su emoción.

- Tendrás que averiguarlo cuando regrese – contesto Rukia e inmediatamente abrió la puerta y desapareció al atravesarla.

- Ru…kia… - con una evidente cara de satisfacción – Aquí estaré cuando regreses.

Cuando se cerró la puerta y esta se desvaneció, Ichigo, comenzó a pensar sobre lo sucedido antes con su padre.

Ya se encontraba listo para la escuela pero estaba sentado sobre su cama con mal semblante, después de todo había pasado mala noche, se recriminaba pero estaba seguro que no era totalmente su culpa, no tenía el valor de verla a la cara porque ella tenía parte de razón. Extrañamente Isshin entro en la habitación sin armar alboroto.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentado todo el día?, porque Yuzu preparo un desayuno exquisito y se enfriara si no bajas ahora – sonando casi como un padre normal.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó dudando que aquel hombre fuera su padre.

- Eso es lo que debería preguntarte, pareces un perrito extraviado en espera de su amo.

- No es así.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices. Rukia se acaba de marchar.

- Ya lo sé, y ¿esa es la razón de que estés aquí? – levantándose de la cama se dirigió a su escritorio abriendo un cajón.

- Deberías decirme tú – sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga, eh?, que esa enana me exaspera más que ninguna otra persona, que tiene más de una forma de hacerme perder el control….. – cerrando bruscamente el cajón en el que buscaba quien sabe qué cosa.

- Qué te parece si solo hablas de lo que sientes por ella – cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – sumamente alterado.

- ¡Cálmate! solo digo que a pesar de que me ves joven y guapo, alguna vez tuve tu edad, claro en la SS, pero el punto es que salí con muchas chicas y cada una de ellas fue única pero no era "la especial", eso lo entendí hasta que conocí a la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto, dude un poco porque se comportaba distante pero al final la invite a salir y ¿qué crees?, me case con ella – con los ojos endiosados y sus manos entrelazadas - ¡Masaki!

- ¿Y? - perdía la paciencia sin entender de que hablaba.

- ¡Lo siento! me perdí un segundo en mis hermosos recuerdos; lo que quiero decir es que cuando eres joven tus sentimientos son un caos y lo más seguro es que no sepas muy bien que sientes por las personas en especial por las chicas, pero eso no significa que no las quieras o quien sabe que estés perdidamente enamorado de alguna de ellas pero eres demasiado terco para reconocerlo.

- ¿Eres tú quien lo dice? ¿qué sabes?, ese es el problema… siento algo por ella pero ignoro lo que siente realmente por mí, siempre huye y eso me exaspera.

- Yo diría que los dos huyen y lo que realmente te enfada es el miedo de perderla, pero ¿sabes algo hijo?, hay ocasiones en la vida en la que vale la pena arriesgarse, a veces ganas y en otras pierdes pero lo importante es no rendirse; ¡imagínate!, no habrías nacido si yo me hubiera rendido, píeselo. – se alejó dejando a Ichigo con una protesta en la boca.

Caminando a la escuela, al volver a la realidad, dio las gracias a padre por ser casi normal, pero ahora tenía que correr porque llegaría tarde, justo en el segundo periodo de clases.

continuara...

Aqui termina el capitulo de hoy, esperare nuevos mensajes de reclamos, odio o felicitacion; todo se acepta menos recordatorios extremos. ;)

Cuidense todos y regresen pronto a ver el siguiente.

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu.

Sayounara.


	3. Corazones confundidos

Hola espero que esten muy bien, hoy les voy a dejar este capitulo a pesar de no recibir reviews, no dean malos siquiera mandenme uno diciendo lo mala que soy, en fin espero que este capitulo si llame su atencion.

**Declaimer:** Bleach así como sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso sensei Tito Kube, el uso de los personajes y tematica solo tiene el objetivo de contar una historia que no necesariamente se relaciona con la existente. No pretendo insultar a ningun seguidor o conocedor de esta fabulosa serie durante el desarrollo de mi historia. 

Capítulo 3. Corazones confundidos.

Durante una semana no tuvieron noticias de Rukia en la casa Kurosaki, sin embargo Ichigo tenía confianza en que pronto regresaría, ella lo prometió. Aunque tenía mucha confianza su estado de ánimo se veía afectado severamente, había días en que estaba realmente relajado pero en cuestión de horas podía ponerse insoportable buscando pelea en cualquier oportunidad. De cierta forma era justificable pero no dejaba de preocupar a sus amigos y familiares. Durante el almuerzo, Ishida y compañía decidieron hablar con él en la azotea literalmente secuestrándolo porque no deseaba ir.

- Kurosaki, ¿Qué vas a hacer en la "semana dorada"? – comento Uryu antes de probar el arroz cosido que llevaba de almuerzo.

- Estar en casa supongo – contesto el aludido con desgano - ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Solo era conversación – respondió Uryu

- Kurosaki - intervino Orihime – pensamos que como son vacaciones tal vez podrías ir a ver a Kuchiki – un poco apenada.

- ¿Ir a la SS? – esa idea no le había pasado por la cabeza, pero ¿como es que le estaban proponiendo eso? - ¿Por qué iría a ver a Rukia? – poniendo la pajilla en el sumo.

- ¡Vamos Kurosaki, te conocemos! Solo hay una razón para que tengas esa actitud y es que Kuchiki no está en este mundo – añadió acomodándose los lentes Uryu.

- ¿Qué mier…..? – tirando el jugo al sujetarlo del cuello.

- No Ichigo, Uryu tiene razón… – Chad detuvo el puño de Ichigo que se dirigía al rostro del Quincy.

- Kurosaki - tomando aliento - todos nosotros queremos que estés bien – Orihime se oía algo melancólica pero con una sonrisa enorme – y creemos que la razón de cómo te sientes es que Kuchiki no ha regresado, también me preocupa porque me dijo que solo tardaría un par de días por mucho…. ya ha pasado una semana.

- Aun cuando quisiera Urahara tardaría 7 días en abrir la puerta a la SS – soltó a Uryu y se dejó caer en el piso.

- Eso no es un problema – nuevamente hablo Uryu acomodándose la corbata - ¿tú crees que nos presentaríamos planteándote una solución sin ningún plan?, tu serias el único que haría eso. - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Ya déjate de tonterías y habla claro – impaciente pero con cierta curiosidad.

- Fuimos a ver a Urahara – Orihime emocionada – y él nos dijo que había otra manera de abrir una puerta, aquella vez tardo tanto porque tenía que abrir un camino sin que se enteraran en la SS además de modificarla para que nosotros pudiéramos pasar en forma humana, pero no es la única forma.

- ¿Qué otra forma hay? – intrigado.

- ¡Eres un tonto Kurosaki! – aclaro Uryu – la llave siempre ha estado contigo, solo que no se te ha ocurrido usarla.

- ¡No me llames tonto y habla ya Uryu! ¿Cuál llave? – enojado y controlándose para no lanzarse sobre Uryu nuevamente para matarlo a golpes.

- ¡Tú Zanpaktou! - Orihime aún más emocionada – Urahara dijo que todas las zanpaktou tienen la habilidad de cortar una dimensión y dar paso a otra, no sé exactamente como lo hacen pero pueden hacerlo.

- Bueno, para decirlo de una manera sencilla – interrumpió el Quincy – al enviar tu energía espiritual a tu espada puedes crear la entrada a la SS, cuando haces eso automáticamente son enviadas mariposas del infierno para que puedan atravesar la puerta aquellos Shinigamis que se encuentren en este mundo, claro que si no reconocen tu energía espiritual estas muerto, pero eso no creo que te pase.

- ¿Eso fue de una manera senculla?- penso Ichigo e inmediadamente expresó - ¡Puedo crear una puerta con solo convertirme en Shinigami! – se ilumino el rostro del muchacho cual niño viendo el juguete deseado en sus manos.

Hubo muestras de afecto y apoyo por sus amigos, pero aun con esas buenas noticias Orihime sentía tristeza al ver feliz al amor de su vida.

Para Ichigo el resto del día le pareció interminable, estaba realmente ansioso de ir en busca de su pequeña Shinigami, deseaba que las horas restantes transcurrieran rápidamente pero faltaban dos largas horas para que terminaran las clases y comenzaran las vacaciones, además tenía que ir a casa, despedirse de su familia y explicar que nuevamente iría a la SS.

La idea no fue tomada como mala por la familia Kurosaki.

- ¡Qué bien!, dijeron las mellizas.

- ¡Adelante hijo!, ¡tráela de regreso aunque tengas que secuestrarla!, - dijo Isshin muy alegre y payaseando pero al ver la cara que pusieron los tres hijos se apresuró a decir - ¡es broma!, pero trae a mi tercer hija de regreso.

- Si, de eso estoy seguro – Dijo firmemente apretando en su mano derecha la insignia de Shinigami sustituto.

Por la mañana ya como alma se dispuso abrir la puerta.

- Ichigo,.. – hablo Karin que lo podía ver convertido en shinigami.

- Dime – contestó.

- No te pases de listo y habla con el corazón solamente – con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- ¡Esa es mi niña! - tratando de abrazarla Isshin fue recibido con una patada en plena cara.

- Seguiré tu consejo. – empuño su espada y abrió la puerta rumbo a la SS.

Kurosaki corría emocionado por el túnel obscuro, llegando al final del camino empujo las puertas que se abrieron haciéndolo protegerse instintivamente la mirada de la luz del día que lo recibió. Escucho una voz muy familiar aunque tardo unos segundos para poder reconocerlo completamente.

- ¡Kurosaki, es un placer verte de nuevo! – saludándolo amigablemente.

- ¡Capitán Ukitake! – un poco sorprendido, pero ya había recordado lo que dijo Uryu "si no te reconocen te mataran".

- Sí, fui notificado que abriste una puerta senkaimon, debo decir que me sorprendió un poco, pero estas aquí. Te esperábamos en un par de días, vamos…. – dando la espalda en señal de que lo guiaría.

- ¿me esperaban? - Ichigo seguía sorprendió - capitán he venido porque…

- Bueno no es necesario que des explicaciones, lo importante es que estas aquí y que eso me brinda la oportunidad perfecta de hablar contigo- Ukitake con una gran sonrisa – como sabrás cuando es abierta una puerta senkaimon con una zanpaktou esta es monitoreada por el departamento de investigaciones especiales del grupo 12, si quien atravesó la puerta no es un Shinigami inmediatamente seria destruido para que no llegara a la SS.

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – pregunto con temor de recibir la respuesta.

- Antes de ir con el comandante Yamamoto, iremos a los cuarteles de mi escuadrón ahí nos están esperando todos – interrumpiendo su paso y volteando a ver interrogante al chico - ¡¿acaso no has venido por eso?

- Bueno, yo he venido… – inseguro por aquella sorpresa no sabía que responder.

- No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando pero será mejor que me sigas – confundido el capitán Ukitake apresuro el paso.

Sin decir ni una más palabra Ichigo siguió al capitán de cabello blanco. En los cuarteles del 13vo escuadrón Ichigo se encontraba en el i-má que Ukitake le pidió que esperara. Sin saber que pensar esperando pacientemente sentado escucho deslizar el fusuma al tiempo que alguien entraba, unos instantes más tarde nuevamente el sonido esta vez indicándole que se cerraba.

El muchacho no se movió, desde que llego ya había sentido la presencia espiritual que se acercaba, escuchaba latir de su corazón fuertemente a cada segundo pero decidió esperar a que ella diera el primer paso, a pesar de todo estaba confundido por el recibimiento que había tenido.

Sus pasos se acercaban lentamente, a través del rabillo del ojo pudo ver por como ella se sentaba a su lado poniendo un servicio de te frente a él. Cada movimiento de ella era observado por él chico desde el momento en que deposito el contenido de la tetera en dos tasas hasta que poso sus manos sobre su regazo. Ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra por un largo rato, hasta que Ichigo desesperado intento hablar pero ella comenzó primero.

- El capitán Ukitake insistió que hablara contigo porque soy responsable de no haberlo hecho antes de tu llegada… - con la mirada baja – Debo pedirte disculpas pero….

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Ichigo, que al parecer ya era costumbre ser ignorado.

- No entiendo porque viniste – con una voz semejante a un susurro que él pudo escuchar, Ichigo observo cómo escurría una lágrima sobre la mejilla de la chica terminando su carrera sobre las manos descansadas en su regazo.

- No entiendo lo que pasa – levantándose se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrirla – me parece que necesitas un poco de aire fresco, ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí?, llévame a un lugar donde podamos conversar sin que tengas esa pose de princesita en desgracia – deslizo la puerta que daba directamente al jardín indicándole a Rukia con una seña que saliera – te seguiré donde quieras….

- Ichigo, yo… - Levanto la cara solo para ver que el chico sonreía amablemente y le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – Bien – asintió e inmediatamente se fueron utilizando el shonpo.

Rukia se detuvo cuando llegaron a un lugar bastante apartado detrás del cuartel, al parecer eran los límites del Rukongai. Aquel sitio rodeado de árboles que se apreciaban a la distancia, tenía partes rocosas sin embargo donde ellos estaban era una la planicie verde bastante amplia.

- ¿Te parece bien aquí? – dijo ella

- Estamos bastante lejos, ¿no crees? – comento mirando detenidamente el lugar al que habían llegado – pero está bien si lo es para ti. ¿Me lo explicaras ahora?

- Te lo explicare solo si peleas contra mí.

- ¡¿Pelear? ¡¿Estás loca? ¡Soy más fuerte que tú, enana!… - dijo sin entender lo que pretendía pero al mirarla supo que ella no se retractaría de lo propuesto – De acuerdo, supongo que el hacerlo con palabras ya no te satisface, ¿verdad? – bajo la mirada sonriendo con aire de superioridad – ¿Cuáles son las reglas?, uhm.

- Ninguna – contesto muy tajante.

- Va en serio, ¿eh?, bien, ¿cuándo terminara la pelea? – contesto un poco sorprendido.

- Cuando alguno se rinda o ya no pueda seguir – contesto.

- Bien, no tengo opción solo espero que no me riñas cuando estés herida – continuo pero apenas pudo sacar su espada cuando Rukia moviéndose a gran velocidad comenzó atacarlo.

- Vas a tener que ser cuidadoso, he mejorado mucho – sin dejar de golpear la espada del chico.

Ichigo solo contenía sus embates, por algún motivo lo atacaba con mucha fuerza pero él no quería lastimarla. Una y otra vez en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al momento de recibir los ataques Ichigo retrocedía aunque de vez en cuando atacaba no lo hacía con su verdadero poder.

Continuara...

Ok, esta vez sere paciente aunque seguire subiendo los capitulos. No es por nada pero me gusto lo que he escrito, espero que tambien a ustedes.

Amo a Bleach pero amo mas el IchiRuki.

Bye.

Que a todos los que paseen por aqui, Dios me los bendiga.


	4. Unidos por el mismo sentimiento

Hola espero que estén muy bien, hoy he decidido dejar varios capítulos a pesar de no recibir reviews, no sean malos siquiera mándenme uno diciendo lo mala que soy, en fin espero que este capítulo si llame su atención.

**Declaimer:** Bleach así como sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso sensei Tite Kube, el uso de los personajes y temática solo tiene el objetivo de contar una historia que no necesariamente se relaciona con la existente. No pretendo insultar a ningún seguidor o conocedor de esta fabulosa serie durante el desarrollo de mi historia.

**Nota**: Este capítulo contiene Lemon así quienes no deseen leer este tipo de historias siguan al siguiente pero se perderan algo muy bueno jeje (risa perversa)

Aquí va.

Capítulo 4. Unidos por el mismo sentimiento. (Lemon)

- ¡¿Por qué no peleas en serio? ¡vamos, atácame! – decía Rukia cuando sentía al chico retroceder.

- ¡Si quiero pelear! ¡Solo que eres tú y tengo miedo de hacerte daño! – continuaba bloqueando los ataques mientras hablaba.

- ¡He dicho que me ataques! ¡Maldición! – con una expresión retadora en el rostro y sus ojos violetas llenos de súplica.

- ¡Si te ataco en serio, saldrás gravemente lastimada! – grito el chico.

- ¡Me estas subestimando Ichigo! ¡en ese caso! ¡Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō (Prisión de Luz de Seis Barrotes)! – este ataque dio en el blanco inmovilizando a Ichigo, en seguida libero su zanpaktou -** Mae ****Sode no Shirayuki** (baila remolino de nieve blanca).

- ¡Se me había olvidado lo fuerte son tus hechizos, enana! – tratando de liberarse.

- ¡Me molesta que me digas enana! ¡Grandísimo tonto!; **Some no mai, tsukishiro (****Primera danza, Luna blanca) **- acertando por completo en un Ichigo bastante sorprendido y atado por el primer ataque – ¡sé que ese ataque no te detendrá así que me voy a preparar para el siguiente! - gritó.

Para entonces Ichigo, que había sido cubierto por la columna de hielo tuvo necesidad de liberar su bankai, destruyendo la columna que lo había apresado.

- ¡Me sorprendes! ¡Eres realmente fuerte cuando atacas!, pero no me vas a vencer tan fácilmente – Muy agitado por los ataques anteriores utilizo el Shonpo de alta velocidad que le da su bankai para acercarse a ella y de un solo ataque terminar con esa locura, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

- ¡Se lo que tratas de hacer, pero estoy preparada! ¡no tienes ninguna estrategia en cambio yo si cuento con una! he visto demasiadas veces tu bankai,**Tsugi no mai, hakuren (****Segunda danza, Onda blanca)** – Enviando sus ataques por todos los lugares donde Ichigo trataba de estabilizarse para poder atacar, su velocidad era igualada por ella.

Ichigo nunca había peleado en serio contra Rukia, en los entrenamientos entre ellos solo le enseño sus técnicas de combate pero jamás las había enfrentado, trataba de analizar sus movimientos y encontrar el momento exacto para poder atacarla, pero cada uno de los ataques que empleaba con su espada era perfecto, no había falla. A decir verdad, los ataques eran de larga distancia e Ichigo pensó que tendría una oportunidad si durante sus ataques encontraba el momento exacto para detenerla seguramente podría obtener la ventaja, pero la pregunta era como.

El chico se dio cuenta que desde el primer ataque con el Bakudō, lo que había hecho Rukia era inmovilizarlo con el propósito de liberar su espada, le llevaba tiempo liberar cada uno de sus ataques, aunque se trataba de segundos; esa era su estrategia y ya había encontrado su debilidad. Entonces lo que tenía que hacer era aumentar su propia velocidad al máximo antes de que ella intentara atacarlo nuevamente con su espada, tendría que abrirse camino utilizando a Zangetsu y de esta manera someterla, aunque era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo, debía vencerla lo más pronto posible sin lastimarla. ¡Definitivamente esa sería su estrategia!

- ¡Bien, ya que has insistido aquí voy!, - lanzándose al ataque cuando Rukia volvió a formar esas columnas que le impedían el paso hasta ella - _**Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō**_ (_Colmillo Negro Lunar que Penetra el Cielo_) – una y otra vez destruía todos los obstáculos que aparecían a su paso, no era nada fácil.

Como un recurso más, utilizo ataques simultáneos de Zangetsu y el shonpo para alcanzarla haciéndolo con poca dificultad; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca observo a Rukia dentro de lo que parecían unas paredes de hielo sin embargo no lo tomo a ligera volviendo a atacar pero sus ataques fueron utilizados contra él y apenas pudo esquivarlos, era una nueva técnica de Rukia.

Esta batalla había alcanzado un nivel que Ichigo nunca imagino, pero ya era demasiado, tenía que ponerle punto final a como diera lugar sin darse por vencido y era de esperar que ella tampoco lo hiciera, era demasiado obstinada y competitiva para terminar aquello con un simple empate.

Con fuerza de empuje Ichigo lanzo un último ataque que resulto ser más poderoso de lo que esperaba, destrozo el resto de los pilares y paredes de hielo formados alrededor de Rukia en un gran estruendo trasformandolos en una nube espesa; nuevamente avanzó utilizando su velocidad. Llego hasta donde había visto por última vez a la Shinigami pero la neblina resultante no lo dejaba ver nada e intento rastrearla utilizando su presión espiritual a pesar que él sabía que ella era eficiente ocultándolo. En el momento que permanecía inmóvil buscándola pudo darse cuenta del ataque sorpresa entre la niebla y por instinto de lucha lo esquivo. Al disiparse la neblina se encontró a punto de atravesar el abdomen de Rukia, al mismo tiempo que la espada de la Shinigami amenazaba su cuello.

- Creo… que esta vez…. – muy agitada a causa del cansancio respiraba con dificultad – te podría haber ganado – bajando su espada perdió el equilibrio, tratando de no caer enterró su espada en el suelo pero esta se desquebrajo y estando a punto de caer fue sostenida por Ichigo.

- ¡Enana tonta…! - la sostuvo con delicadeza mientras su entorno iba cambiado al desmoronarse por completo el poco hielo que todavía permanecía en pie.

No muy lejos de ahí la lucha había sido observada.

- ¿Estás satisfecho, Jūshirō? – capitán Kyoraku

- Un poco – preparándose para irse.

- ¡Esto fue muy intenso! ¿no te parece?, creo que deberías estar más que satisfecho – acomodándose el sombrero de bonzo.

- Esto no parecía una pelea, en su determinación por no dañarse parecía que… – dando la espalda al escenario de batalla.

- ¿Hacían el amor? Tal vez así haya sido, viste sus rostros, realmente lo disfrutaban; además sabíamos muy bien que ninguno se lastimaría, al menos conscientemente – sonriendo ligeramente ante la cara seria de su amigo- vamos déjalo así, Jūshirō. Este es su momento se lo han ganado.

- Tienes razón Shunsui, vamos ya se han ido los demás - ambos capitanes utilizaron el paso veloz y desaparecieron.

Regresando al sitio de la lucha, Ichigo llevo a Rukia en brazos hasta la sombra de un árbol cercano, que no estuviera congelado desde luego; estaba atardeciendo y soplaba un viento suave a pesar de la batalla, no hacia frio, en realidad era un clima agradable. Ichigo improviso una acojinada almohada con la parte superior de su shihakushou quedándose con el kosode blanco únicamente. Cuando Rukia recobraba el conocimiento vio la espalda del chico que tenía su cabeza entre sus manos parecía estar dormido.

Lentamente se incorporó, miro sus manos y aprecio un vendaje en su mano derecha, una herida hecha durante la batalla al sostener fuertemente su espada.

- Deberías descansar un poco más todavía no te has recuperado.

- Ichigo, yo… - Trato de hablar.

- Busque algo de comer pero solo encontré unas manzanas y agua de un rio cercano, trate de hacer fuego para preparar un poco de te pero reconozco que no soy bueno en eso así que solo comerás las manzanas y beberás un poco de agua. – cuando decía eso el chico sintió la manos de Rukia que lo sujetaban por debajo de los hombros y el rostro que humedecía su ligera vestimenta por las lágrimas de ella.

- Perdóname, por favor… – Ichigo tomo una mano de ella y atrajo suavemente todo su cuerpo hacia él para mirar el rostro de la pequeña Shinigami.

- No llores… no me gusta verte llorar, no puedo estar enojado. Supongo que cualesquiera que sean las razones…– no término de decir lo que quería porque mientras los dedos de sus manos retiraban de las mejillas las lágrimas, sus ojos se posaron en los labios que tenía enfrente.

Recorrió con los dedos de su mano derecha el contorno de aquellos rosados y carnosos labios que intentaban decir algo pero se detuvieron al sentir el estremecedor pero suave contacto. Eran solamente ellos en aquel lugar, tan cerca el uno del otro. Ichigo se dio cuenta que perdería la cabeza si no dejaba de acariciar en esa forma el rostro de Rukia, deseaba besarla locamente pero decidió que no era el momento y comenzó a retirar sus manos lentamente pero ella lo detuvo.

- Te lastime – tocando su mejilla derecha donde tenía una herida sangrante.

- Solo es un rasguño nada importante – Ichigo retrocedió un poco para tratar de separarse – será un recuerdo de….

Lo sujeto de las manos con las suyas indicándole que la seguirá a sentarse junto a ella donde antes estuviera recostada; comenzó a acariciar el cabello naranja del chico hasta llegar a sus labios con su mano lastimada, Ichigo retribuyo esa caricia sujetando esa pequeña mano y besándola dulcemente. Las manos que antes detuvo iniciaron su movimiento para tocar delicadamente la suave piel del cuello de Rukia, mientras sus labios se iban acercando poco a poco. Primero los saboreó lentamente a cada rose, disfrutando al máximo cada segundo. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero desde el momento en que rozó sus labios, supo que aquello era lo que siempre había deseado. Finalmente ya no podía esperar, la tomo entre sus brazos besándola intensamente y siendo plenamente correspondido. Sus lenguas jugaron a buscar y reconocer sentimientos dentro de sus bocas. Ahora, ambos habían comenzado una batalla frenética de caricias donde mutuamente buscaban las zonas más débiles de ser atacadas; sentían sus cuerpos templar al recibir cada una de ellas llenándolos de sensaciones indescriptibles.

Rukia ya había despojado a Ichigo del kosode y hakama al quitar el obi que lo sostenía, aquella vista le resulto completamente maravillosa, ya lo había visto antes sin camisa pero ahora no solo era su bien formado torso sino también su miembro viril en pleno esplendor, completamente rígido.

Ichigo frente a ella, invitándola a tomar más de él; desato el obi y poco a poco comenzó a quitarle el shihakushou para dejar al descubierto su blanco y hermoso cuerpo, las manos del chico, como las de un ciego leyendo la pasión en cada rincón de aquel cuerpo lo recorrieron por completo. Ya solo los separaba la distancia que habían hecho para contemplarse.

Ichigo notó como unas pequeñas y frías manos iban recorriendo su torso, lo acariciaban y enloquecían a cada toque, nuevamente Rukia había tomado la iniciativa al atraer a si compañero que quedo boquiabierto por unos instantes. Luego ella lo tumbó y comenzó un jugueteo que podría volver loco a cualquiera, recorrió despacio con sus labios y lengua; la boca, luego el cuello bajando para llegar a los pezones que mordisqueo suavemente estremeciéndolo totalmente, prosiguió su camino hasta llegar al bien erecto miembro, tomo aire y empezó a hacerle suaves carisias con sus labios. Ichigo apretó fuertemente los shihakushou que había acondicionado como cama y emitió un par de gemidos, repentinamente Rukia lo introdujo por completo en su boca e Ichigo gimió con fuerza, aquello era más de lo que pudo haber imaginado en sus sueños. Sin detenerse, ella tomo la suficiente confianza de agregar su traviesa lengua al movimiento. En poco tiempo, el chico sentía que dentro de poco terminaría en la boca de la chica y así sucedió.

La Shinigami tomo un poco del espeso líquido para luego continuar con el resto, aun así, algo del semen se esparció en parte de su cabello, cosa que no le importó realmente. Ichigo sonrió y la tomo de sus brazos obligándola a ser ella quien se recostase dejando expuestos sus pequeños senos. Él, la contemplo embobado y dirigió su boca a uno ellos. Rukia sostuvo la cabeza de Ichigo soltando un ligero gemido al sentir aquella lengua jugar con su pezón, endureciéndolo al instante. Sonriendo por el resultado de sus travesuras se dirigió al otro pezón e hizo lo mismo.

Siguió bajando lentamente hasta el cálido abdomen lamiendo en forma circular su suave piel, con poco esfuerzo separo las delgadas pero bien formadas piernas de Rukia y jugo un rato sobre el monte de Venus antes de tomar la cadera y hundir su rostro en la vagina de la chica, dándole tímidos lengüetazos al principio para después lamer desesperadamente la cavidad logrando un grato resultado al sentir como Rukia se mojaba copiosamente por al placer provocado, al instante que ella impedía un gemido tapando su boca con su mano derecha ya que había llevado la otra a tocar la melena naranja de su amado.

Se separó un poco de ella para poder contemplarla; tenía las mejillas rojas, la boca entre abierta respirando agitadamente y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. El joven trago saliva y se acercó hasta el rostro de la chica. Cuando Rukia sintió su respiración, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cálida mirada del chico. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y lo beso con pasión, probando de su propio ser. Ichigo correspondió el desesperado beso después de haberse quedado en blanco unos segundos.

- Te amo…- Susurro Rukia acariciando la mejilla derecha del chico al tiempo que curo su herida.

- Ah… Yo también te amo, Rukia…- Contesto él - ¿Puedo llevarte conmigo al cielo?

- Si… - tímidamente pero segura contesto - Hagámoslo juntos, Ichigo…- sonrió y se sonrojo de sus propias palabras.

- Ah, está bien…- respondió complacido.

Se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica y ella se abrazó a su cuello mientras esperaba lo que seguía. Con cuidado, Ichigo tomo su engrosado pene y comenzó a introducirse en el bien lubricado interior de la Shinigami, Rukia sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritar. El joven se detuvo por unos instantes pero luego siguió con aquella agotadora y placentera misión. Una vez que estuvo lo más dentro que pudo, tomo fuerza y repitió la acción lentamente; mientras, la chica sentía que ya no estaba consciente de nada, que había salido casi por completo de sí, arqueaba su espalda al recibir a aquel invasor de su intimidad. Gemía y se contorsionaba por lo que estaba recibiendo; esto estímulo a Ichigo para continuar cada vez con mayor velocidad.

-¡Umm, Ahh! ¡Ichigo! - Susurraba con deleite.

-Rukia…Ah, mi amor - Esforzándose mucho más al escuchar su nombre.

Rukia abrazo las caderas del joven con sus piernas mientras lo acompañaba en el movimiento. Pudo ver como el suave viento que soplaba movía las hojas de aquel árbol donde estaban, por unos instantes pensó que en el cuartel del 13vo escuadrón estarían preocupados por la tardanza de ambos y posiblemente saldrían a buscarlos, pero realmente no importaba, no mientras estuviera con Ichigo. De repente, Ichigo aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, Rukia entendía que se debía a que en cualquier momento terminaría. Lo abrazo con fuerza y cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras sentía como Ichigo besaba desesperadamente su cuerpo.

El mayor éxtasis de aquella lucha estaba a punto de llegar para ambos. Primero fue en Rukia, ella rápidamente lo beso para ahogar un grito que pondría alertar a cualquier curioso que pudiera andar por ahí, unos instantes después, cuando el chico sintió las contracciones del interior de su compañera no pudo evitar vaciarse dentro de ella, ahogando su gemido en la boca de la Shinigami. Ichigo dejo descansar su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, aun sin salir de ella. Podía sentir claramente como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración agitada. Sonrió mientras sentía las manos de la chica acariciar su cabello ligeramente mojado por el sudor. Más tarde, ahora era Ichigo quien estaba acostado con Rukia en sima suyo, descansando en su pecho sudoroso. La chica suspiro antes de incorporarse y hacer que el joven entrara en ella de nuevo. En esta ocasión fue Rukia quien llevaba el ritmo, Ichigo cerró los ojos sintiendo todo el placer que la morena le brindaba. Sus gemidos comenzaron a escucharse en aquel lugar, ya no sentían pudor ni tampoco importaba. El sentía quemarse como una brasa ardiendo en un inmenso mar lleno de deleite y placer, en aquellos momentos solo el estar con su diosa tenía sentido. Poso sus manos instintivamente en la cadera de la chica acompañándola con movimientos armónicos a la danza ejecutada. Rukia no podía creer lo que sentía, se había dejado llevar en un viaje en el cual estaba por perder todo rastro de conciencia. Ichigo la obligo a acercársele y la beso anciosamente mientras enviaba sus manos a acariciar los senos de ella. Soltó un fuerte gemido que no pudo contener y dejo brotar todo su líquido dentro de Rukia nuevamente al mismo tiempo que ella le hizo saber por su expresión que había alcanzado el placer orgásmico.

Ya un poco menos agitados, Rukia volvía a descansar sobre el pecho de su Shinigami mientras este le acariciaba el cabello y ella el pecho con pequeños movimientos, suaves y circulares. Ichigo dio una mirada panorámica al sitio donde estaban. ¡Cielos!, ¿cómo es que pudieron estar en un lugar tan incómodo para su pequeña princesa?

- Rukia – exclamo mientras evitaba salir de ella.

- Si… – contesto calmadamente al tiempo que se incorporaba para tomar su kosode y ponérselo, provocando con esto que saliera de ella el miembro antes erecto de su compañero causándole un cosquilleo agradable.

- Es en serio, te amo.

Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno durante el cual ella continuaba vistiendo el reto de su ropa, finalmente contesto.

- Seguramente crees, que hago esto con cualquier persona ¿no? - lanzándole una mirada amenazante.

- No, no – inmediatamente se incorporo al notar que se acercaba Rukia cada vez más aunque para su sorpresa esta lo tomo del rostro con sus dos manos y lo beso larga y apasionadamente.

- ¡Eres un tonto, también te amo! – Sonriendo lo abrazo. Al contacto con ese cuerpo una parte del de Ichigo comenzó a reaccionar de nuevo – por ahora es suficiente – tocando el miembro con suavidad pues él todavía estaba completamente desnudo, se separó y le dio su ropa – no querrás que alguien te vea así – señalando traviesamente el ya erecto pene de Ichigo.

- No, claro que no – apenado comenzó a vestirse – pero tendremos que esperar a que pase "esto".

- Desde luego…. – riéndose por la cara de Ichigo.

continuara...

Bien, esta parte esta mas que interesante, jeje (sonriendo perersamente), ya dije anteriormente que es Ichirukista asi que esto es la culminacion esperada de esas palabras, momentos y sonrisas que tanto anciamos.

Por fa, no se olvien de comentar, soy paciente pero quiero saber si es o no interesante lo que escribo, obvio me gusta si no, ¿para que lo escribiria?, tambien si de alguna manera se sienten ofendidos por este tipo de escenas por favor no olviden decirlo.

Si sienten curiosidad por lo que viene, no esperaran demasiado ahora mismo subo el siguiente capítulo.

Bye.

Que dios los bendiga.


	5. ¡Más que amigos! Capitan y teniente

Hola, nuevamente quitandoles el tiempo.

Hoy he subido dos capitulos previamente, este es el tercero y ultimo por hoy, no se alegren (sarcasmo), estare un buen tiempo subiendo capitulos de este relato en espera de que sean de su agrado.

Nota: El que los personajes se comporten de esta manera creyendo que son Out of Character o que les estoy cambiando el caracter podria ser cierto sin embargo pienso que la razón es que nunca los hemos visto comportarse fuera de la personalidad establecida por el creador obviando a la resvalosa de Orihime, creo, como muchos de ustedes, que son One true pairing (pareja destinada a estar junta) y asi los voy a llevar dentro de mi historia

**Declaimer:** Bleach así como sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso sensei Tite Kube, el uso de los personajes y temática solo tiene el objetivo de contar una historia que no necesariamente se relaciona con la existente. No pretendo insultar a ningún seguidor o conocedor de esta fabulosa serie durante el desarrollo de mi historia.

Por ultimo aquí esta el capitulo.

Capítulo 5. Más que amigos, Capitán y teniente.

Pasado un tiempo, ambos Shinigamis regresaron a los cuarteles del 13vo. Escuadrón. Una sorpresa aguardaba cuando ingresaron al salón principal. Ahí en una mesa enorme se encontraban caras conocidas que brindaban alegremente. La primera persona en percatarse de su presencia fue Matsumoto que al tiempo que brindaba grito sonoramente los nombres de los recién llegados. Los dos estaban desconcertados y sin mirarse tomaron los asientos que los presentes les habían hecho, Ichigo al lado de Renji y Rukia de Matsumoto.

- ¡Ya estamos todos reunidos!, ¡estos dos tardaron arreglando sus asuntos que debo agregar no nos importan pero lo que si nos importa es el motivo de la celebración! – dijo Matsumoto que seguía brindando.

- ¿Celebración?, ¿Qué es lo que celebramos? – pregunto Ichigo en voz baja a la persona más cercana que resulto ser Renji.

- ¡Sí que eres estúpido!, ya te lo dijo Rukia ¿no? – contesto algo molesto.

- Bueno, si… menciono algo… - mintió porque hicieron muchas cosas y no fue precisamente hablar, pero no tenía intención de descubrirse.

- ¿Algo?, ¿pues de que hablaron….? - Cuestiono Renji.

- Bueno, es… es algo… un mal entendido que paso antes de que viniera a la SS. – volvió a mentir.

- Pues debió ser muy importante para que tardaran tanto – muy sarcásticamente comento – de cualquier modo que piensas sobre eso….

- Bien…ya sabes… eso… - Sin poder contener su turbación – creo que está bien.

- ¡Vaya hombre!, ¿solo bien….? Me parece que no le has dado gran importancia ¿eh? además… pensé – tocándose la cabeza y un poco avergonzado – bueno… que quizá… te emocionarías por ella y por mí…

- Es… es que…. – decía ligeramente preocupado pero fue salvado por Matsumoto.

- Pues, tenemos que celebrar la presencia grandes personalidades del Gotei 13, por un lado tenemos al nuevo capitán del escuadrón tres, ¡Abarai Renji! Quien dada la tradición tendrá que invitarnos otra ronda de sake… - decía alegremente Matsumoto.

- ¡Matsumoto! – le grito el peliblanco capitán del 10mo escuadrón.

- Ya, ya… solo digo que nuestro querido amigo Kira tendrá que soportar un nuevo capitán, que en mi opinion es un cabeza hueca con pura fuerza bruta pero un gran chico – decía.

- ¡Mira quién lo dice! – contesto Renji molesto mientras los demás reían – pero a partir de hoy tendrás que llamarme capitán y tratarme con mucho respeto – volteando a ver a Ichigo continuo - aquí el único cabeza hueca es Ichigo, estuvo a punto de ser vencido por un teniente en la pelea de hoy – dijo para quitar la atención de él.

- ¡Deberías aprender a mantener la boca cerrada! – dijo Rukia con una mirada asesina a Renji – todavía no me he decidido – comento para el asombro de todos esquivando la mirada de Ichigo.

- ¡No es de sorprender! – comento el capitán Kyoraku – son decisiones importantes que no hay que tomar a la ligera, además ¡¿acaso no estamos aquí para festejar? ¡hagámoslo! – con una gran sonrisa ligeramente alcoholizada tomo un sorbo de sake.

- ¡Debería darle vergüenza! – comento su teniente Nanao.

Todos rieron por la reprimenda que la teniente le daba a su capitán y sin más continuaron en un ambiente cordial.

- ¡vamos Ichigo! Brindemos por mi ascenso – grito el pelirrojo.

- ¡No deberías ofrecer alcohol a menores! – replico el aludido.

- ¡Sí que eres santurrón! ¿te ofrezco un vaso de leche, eh? – seguía insistiendo.

- ¡Dame eso! – Ichigo le arrebató la copa de sake bebiéndola de un solo trago.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta ya entrada la noche cuando los invitados comenzaron a irse dejando únicamente a los habitantes del cuartel.

Ichigo aunque disfruto la fiesta no había dejado de pensar en lo que dijo Renji sobre Rukia, había sido nombrada Teniente y no se lo había dicho. Espero el momento para poder hablar con ella pero cuando se dirigía a su habitación se encontró al capitán Ukitake.

- Parece que ha sido un día muy particular ¿no lo crees Ichigo? – En el corredor frente a él.

- Creo que no lo describiría de ese modo – contesto.

- ¡¿Porque no me acompañas un rato? creo que mereces una explicación sobre todo esto – dijo.

- ¿No puede esperar a la mañana? – Replico el chico.

- Podría, pero si estoy en lo cierto, ahora mismo te diriges a la habitación de un oficial de mi escuadrón – sonriendo al observar la intención del chico de retirarse – no será demasiado tiempo el que te quite, pero podría prevenir algunos eventos futuros.

- Está bien… - Dijo Ichigo un poco desconcertado.

- Te felicito por ser prudente, debo decirte que lo sucedido hoy tiene que ver con los cambios del Gotei, como sabes desde hace tiempo no contamos con 3 capitanes, a decir verdad nos ha costado encontrarlos y aunque el desempeño de algunos tenientes durante la última batalla fue sorprendente, ninguno alcanzo el nivel necesario para poder aspirar a esos puestos – tomando un poco de aire volteo a verlo – los únicos que poseen un nivel aceptable es Abarai y Madarame, pero este último rechazo ser ascendido a capitán. Ahora son tiempos de paz y la estructura de la SS está siendo reconstruida, ya fueron elegidos los sabios integrantes de la cámara 46 y el comandante general ha solicitado que seas el capitán de la 5 división, en tu caso la mayoría de los capitanes apoyaría esa elección…

- ¿Me quieren como capitán? – interrumpió Ichigo – no lo entiendo, es decir ¿Por qué precisamente yo?

- Te diré, hay alguien que cuyas habilidades sobrepasan a cualquier Shinigami, me atrevería a decir que incluso sobrepasa al comandante General, esto ha quedado plenamente demostrado ante Aizen. Alguien con tal poder no puede quedar fuera del Gotei 13. ¿Entiendes el punto? Como dije antes, la estructura de la SS está siendo restablecida, los integrantes de la cámara 46, en su mayoría poseen principios que traerán una nueva era, sin embargo hay situaciones que no pueden dejarse fuera de control.

- ¡¿Qué pasaría si no quiero ser capitán? ¡¿Qué pasara con los vizard? – alterado.

- Entiendo que estés así, en cuanto a ese tema, el capitán general abogo por ellos y no serán perseguidos es más si lo desean pueden regresar a la SS aunque no creo que quieran hacerlo por cómo fueron tratados en el pasado, pero...

- Mi caso es diferente ¿verdad?, yo represento una amenaza si no estoy con ustedes, ¿no es así? – comento un poco más calmado.

- Perdona que haya sido tan directo, pero si no aceptaras tendríamos que sellar tus poderes permanentemente. – En su rostro claramente mostraba no estar de acuerdo con lo que decía.

- Pues es claro que no me dan muchas opciones, ¡¿eh? – sonriendo nerviosamente – Esto… ¿ya lo sabe Rukia? – pregunto.

- Hace unos días, ella recibió la orden directa del comandante general para darte a conocer lo que ya has escuchado. Acudió a mí por un consejo, el comandante Yamamoto es buena persona y dude que estuviera de acuerdo con esto por lo que decidí verlo aunque resulto inútil. Analizamos la situación y pensamos una forma para mantenerte fuera del Gotei.

- Es posible…

- Tal vez, Rukia también recibió una propuesta de ascenso pero es difícil que ella pueda convertirse en oficial debido a que la familia Kuchiki es muy influyente.

- Byakuya… - susurro Ichigo.

- Efectivamente, ya a que la división 6 se quedó sin teniente, quien sustituyera a Abarai lógicamente seria ella, sin embargo el puesto de teniente es limitado y no pude opinar sobre asuntos relacionados a los capitanes, así que era necesario utilizar más recursos.

- Rukia…. – murmuro Ichigo.

- Si, realmente se preocupa por ti. Sé que ella es muy fuerte, eso no ha pasado inadvertido para otros, sin embargo no sería fácil que la opinión de más peso cambiara… por eso debo disculparme contigo…

- ¡Disculparse!, ¿Por qué? – sorprendido.

- Porque, los recursos a los que me refería tenían que ver contigo; ordene a Rukia pelear contra ti. Esa batalla era necesaria y muy importante, aunque sin agradarle mucho la idea acepto, debido a que actualmente estas considerado la espada más poderosa, el vencerte la pondría directamente como teniente sin que pudieran impedirlo. Pero mis cálculos no fueron del todo acertados había una variante que no considere por que imagine que ella haría lo correcto por el bien de ambos, pero sus sentimientos por ti finalmente terminaron por influenciar en el resultado.

- ¡¿Cómo? – Ichigo se sonrojo y trato de evadir la mirada del capitán.

- No necesitas fingir, no soy ciego y se perfectamente lo que sienten el uno por el otro - continuo - al principio el resultado de la batalla me pareció inadecuado pero no fue así, ¿sabes?, obtuvimos lo que deseábamos, no solo yo presencie la batalla y las expectativas han aumentado.

- Comienzo a entender pero me gustaría saber ¿Cuál es la solución que encontraron? – Ichigo pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

- Negociación. Rukia decidió que negociaría para salvarte. Con el resultado de la batalla tendría elementos, no aceptaría el puesto a cambio de que Byakuya abogara por ti. – analizando las reacciones de Ichigo siguió – Escucha, aun cuando apoye a Rukia con esto, no creo que la decisión sea de ella. Además esa última técnica pudo haberte vencido si la hubiera empleado correctamente, fui testigo de ese poder y como marchaba la batalla no hubieras podido esquivarla.

- ¡¿De verdad? – Incrédulo.

- Así es aunque tampoco peleaste con todo tu poder. Ichigo... – avanzo para dirigirse a su habitación – Cuando eres capitán tienes la obligación de proteger a la SS, obedecer las órdenes es parte de eso, pero también te brinda ciertas posibilidades, piensa en la oportunidad que se te presenta y toma la decisión que te convenga.

- Capitán, ¿Por qué me dice todo esto? – muy confundido.

- Bien, aunque fue el comandante Yamamoto el que me dio la insignia que te convirtió en Shinigami sustituto, estabas bajo la supervisión de un miembro de mi escuadrón, así que eso de alguna manera te hace un miembro más. Tienes mucho que pensar Ichigo – dándole una palmada en la espalda comenzó a caminar hasta desaparecer dejándolo inmóvil.

Ichigo estaba muy impactado, no podía entender las razones absurdas que ahora le querían quitar todo lo valioso para él, no le interesaba perder sus poderes después de todo no había contemplado vivir de ellos pero si no aceptaba ser capitán lo dejaban sin Rukia, si se quedaba perdía su familia, sus amigos; toda su vida.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso siguió su camino para encontrarse con Rukia que lo esperaba en el pasillo apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna. Ella le extendió su brazo y lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo a su habitación. Al entrar no se dijeron nada solo se abrazaron fuertemente como si trataran de aliviar el dolor que sentían. Cayeron al piso de rodillas aun abrazados sollozando cada uno por sus razones.

- Tengo miedo – dijo Ichigo – no quiero perder a mi familia ni mucho menos a ti.

- Tampoco quiero perderte – contesto ella – no deberías estar aquí, no eres como nosotros.

En la obscuridad de la habitación se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato.

- Rukia, estoy realmente enojado contigo – besando sus mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas – siempre quieres alejarme con el pretexto de protegerme, ya no quiero que lo hagas. ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que me importas?, has cambiado mi vida en más de una forma. Contigo he experimentado todo, me complementas, no podría pedir más. – besándola apasionadamente – no me hagas repetir esto, no va conmigo – siguiendo con la tarea de besarla.

- Ichigo – susurraba comenzando a perderse en las carisias del chico.

- Voy a convertirme en capitán, solo si tú estás conmigo – dijo mientras enviaba sus manos a los pequeños senos de la Shinigami.

- Si, te seguiré a donde quieras – contesto sin dudas recostándose sobre el futón incitando al chico a seguirla – estaré contigo solo por la mayor razón que conozco…

- ¿Qué razón seria esa? – pregunto hablándole al oído de Rukia, ya estaba ensimismado en la tarea de hacerla suya.

- Esta… - tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su compañero y acercándolo al suyo, lo beso sellando con un eso una pacto.

En esa posición, Ichigo encima de ella, se detuvo a mirar los bellos ojos violetas que lo enloquecían con solo mirarlo. No tardo en comprender que para él lo único que importaba era ella, el mundo no era justo con él pero por el momento solo quería sentirse seguro al lado de quien más necesitaba. Con el transcurso del tiempo sus dudas se fueron disipando poco a poco, cada caricia que le brindaba la shinigami lo transportaba a un lugar casi irreal, su cuerpo respondía a cada petición sin palabras de Rukia. Solo existían para complacerse el uno al otro entregándose por completo a toda clase de caricias. Finalmente al amanecer, sus batallas amorosas concluyeron, exhaustos sin tocar la realidad permanecieron abrazados hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos.

continuara...

Bien, entonces las palabras sobran.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y que pronto me envien un mensaje, felicitandome o abucheandome.

Por ahora solo les dire

sayounara

doumo arigatou gozaimasu

por visitarme.


	6. Decisiones dificiles

Hola, que lindo día, uno antes del día de san Valentin. En fin, estoy aqui para subir otros capitulitos de esta historia que contiene de todo un poco. Ahora solo quiero terminar de subir todos los que ya he escrito. Creo que aunque es interesante no tiene la magia necesaria. En fin esperare debo ser paciente ¿verdad?, ya que termine esta subire otra que todavia esta en proceso.

Saludos a todos los que se paseen por aquí y espero pronto seguirlos viendo.

**Declaimer:** Bleach así como sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso sensei Tite Kube, el uso de los personajes y temática solo tiene el objetivo de contar una historia que no necesariamente se relaciona con la existente. No pretendo insultar a ningún seguidor o conocedor de esta fabulosa serie durante el desarrollo de mi historia.

Sin mas rollo aquí esta otro capítulo.

Capítulo 6. Decisiones difíciles.

En el cuartel del 13vo escuadrón hubo muchas cosas que hacer, limpiar los estragos resultantes de la fiesta anterior no era la cosa más sencilla. Kiyone, una de los dos terceros oficiales del escuadrón, llego hasta la puerta corrediza de Rukia.

- ¡Buenos días Rukia!, lamento molestar pero el capitán Ukitake me ha mandado a buscar a…. Kurosaki Ichigo…

- ¡¿Cómo? – exclamo Rukia abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

- ¡No, es lo que piensas…! – sonriendo nerviosamente – es solo que no lo encuentro.

- ¿Qué tal si vas a su habitación? – contesto con calma.

- Si… bueno… es que ya fui… solo pensé que tal vez podrías decirme dónde puedo buscarlo… - contesto apenada.

- Yo… en realidad no se – con disimulo miro el futón donde habían dormido. - ¿Por qué no mandas una mariposa del infierno si es importante? – comento con despreocupación.

- Sí, eso hare. – desilusionada por la respuesta – Rukia hace poco, el capitán Kuchiki vino y dejo un mensaje para ti…

- ¿Nii-sama vino? – con evidente cara de sorpresa.

- Si, también me sorprendió, él dijo que deseaba verte y que fueras lo más pronto a la mansión Kuchiki – y sin decir nada más corrió dejando a Rukia pensativa.

En esos momentos Ichigo caminaba sin rumbo por las calles del Gotei, cada vez que se encontraba con algún Shinigami era saludado cortésmente aunque él no los conociera. Era extraño pero parecía encajar más de lo que esperaba. Cuando estaba a punto de regresar escucho una voz conocida que lo llamaba.

- Ichigo, hey… por acá - Alegremente haciéndole señas con la mano derecha Renji se dirigía hacia él.

- Renji… te vez… diferente – con una gota escurriéndole en la frente sonrió forzadamente al verlo con ese aspecto.

- Era claro que para el capitán de la tercera división la moda no era lo suyo. Estaba ahí con su haori de capitán sin mangas y un extraño peinado, utilizaba una especie de broche para cabello que le sujetaba la mayor parte dejando caer unas pequeñas trenzas a los lados.

- Te gusta como luzco – pavoneándose de su aspecto.

- No en realidad.

- ¡¿Qué dices? me dijeron que era lo más usado entre los capitanes.

- Tu preguntaste, me parece que te han engañado – tratando de no reírse del pelirrojo - Imagínate a Byakuya usando eso, no creo que lo hiciera ni en un millón de años.

- Tienes razón, no creo que el capitán Kuchiki usara esto – comenzándose a reír a sonoras carcajadas – vamos, acompáñame a quitarme esto de encima – caminado juntos – Dime, ¿Qué haces por aquí? No deberías estar en el cuartel del capitán Ukitake.

- Sí, es que salí a pasear y creo que me perdí – Comento un poco apenado porque sabía que se burlaría de él.

- Bueno este lugar es grande supongo que es porque las calles se parecen – sorprendiendo a Ichigo con esta respuesta. – Pero para serte sincero no te creo – una pequeña sonrisa malisiosa apareció en los labios del pelirrojo – te conozco y sé que algo te preocupa ¿quieres hablar de eso?

- ¡¿Qué…? – sin contener su asombro aunque tenía que aceptarlo – si tienes razón - en pocas palabras Ichigo lo puso al tanto.

- Ya, no seas tonto. Realmente creo que todo esto es muy apresurado… no debe de hacerte ninguna gracia después de todo lo que hiciste por la SS… quizá tienen razón diciendo que esa es la única alternativa para que no conviertas en capitán... pero siento que…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – intrigado reacciono con naturalidad.

- Pues no creo que sea tan fácil como dicen….

- ¿Sabes? Creo que si quiero hacer esto pero no sé si pueda acostumbrarme – volteando a su alrededor.

- ¡Ahh! - el pelirrojo suspiro y sonrió – ¡Supongo que después de todo si disfrutas luchar tanto como yo!

- Puedo decir que me gusta sentirme fuerte y demostrarlo – a punto de llegar a su destino – tengo la impresión que no es lo que querías decirme...Renji… dime lo que verdaderamente piensas…

- Ok… creo que te estás apresurando, no solo vas a renunciar a todo al convertirte en capitán – cruzándose de brazos - No me malinterpretes – suspirando - es solo que no lo entiendo del todo, ¡¿Qué diantres estás pensando? ¿eres estúpido?

- Pero… Renji, yo no he decidido nada aun, porque… - dijo tartamudeando no estaba preparado para que su amigo le hablara de esa forma.

- Umm, esa cara me dice que tienes pensado quedarte ¿verdad?, creo saber lo que te impulsa a hacerlo pero no estoy de acuerdo con tus razones ¿piensas que al quedarte estarás bien con Rukia? Bueno eso tal vez resulte, pero déjame decirte algo; sé que para ti no es una razón suficiente pero ella y yo nos convertimos en shinigamis porque era la única opción. Durante nuestra época en el Rukongai la vida era muy dura y tuvimos que buscar la manera de salir adelante, con forme crecimos nuestros amigos fueron desapareciendo, ellos hasta entonces habían sido toda nuestra familia; no queríamos acabar en ese lugar tan deprimente, peleando tan solo para poder vivir. Todo lo que ha pasado después ha sido porque hemos luchado por ello, inclusive Rukia, desde que la conozco su mayor anhelo fue el tener una familia; sin embargo lo tuyo es diferente, tienes una familia, una vida plena en el mundo real en otras palabras aun no estás muerto.

- ¡¿Muerto? – lo que acababa de escuchar de Renji yo lo había pensado, pero no había tomado en cuenta.

Quizá lo último que habría pensado era eso, solo se estaba dejando llevar por un momento donde no debió hacer una promesa, entonces ¿actuaba por egoísmo? En realidad no quería hacerle daño a nadie, especialmente a Rukia o su familia, pero cualquier decisión que tomara terminaría haciéndolo. Renji había llegado a un punto, ¿Qué debería hacer entonces? ¿Tendría otra alternativa?

- Dime Renji, en mi lugar ¿Qué es lo que harías?, realmente no sé qué hacer, esto es muy difícil.

- Si lo es, quisiera poder decirte algo que te ayudara pero lo único que creo es que debes hacer lo mejor para ti, seguir tus instintos. Si lo mejor es quedarte, entonces bienvenido.

- Renji… ¿sientes algo por Rukia?

- ¡Eh…! ¿Por qué preguntas? – un poco sorprendido

- Bueno, es que… - apenado de haberla hecho

- ¿Cambiaría en algo lo que tú sientes? – dándole la espalda y sin esperar a que respondiera – Bien… no tendría caso ocultarlo, ya sabes por qué me hice más fuerte, la razón de obtener mi bankai fue el poder rescatarla… si no la amara como la amo trataría de hacer lo posible para que estuviera conmigo pero me doy cuenta que ella tiene estos sentimientos y no son para mí.

- Renji, yo… - murmuraba Ichigo.

- ¡Tonto, no me hagas repetir eso! Te doy mi palabra que ella no lo sabrá por mí pero si la haces sufrir te prometo que voy a patearte el trasero tan fuerte que no tendrás que abrir una puerta para ir al mundo real – tomando a Ichigo de la ropa para soltarlo poco después - eres joven y tienes mucho que vivir aquí o en tu mundo, tomes cualquier decisión estoy seguro que ella estará contigo, es del tipo de persona que no aceptan un no como respuesta además siempre terminas haciendo lo que quiere. ¡Vamos, deja de poner esa cara…! ¡no pareces ser el Ichigo de siempre!

- No es fácil decidir, quiero sentirme bien cuando recuerde esta decisión – miraba al vacío.

- ¡Si tuvieras un gemelo sería posible que estuvieras en dos lugares, es una lástima…!- dijo tratando de animarlo.

- ¡Eres un genio! ¡Eso es! solo necesito pensar en cómo hacer que funcione – alegremente contesto.

- ¡¿De verdad? – sin creer lo que escuchaba. – Bueno supongo que al fin reconoces mi potencial – dijo - ¡una mariposa del infierno! – sosteniéndola con el dedo de la mano derecha – El capitán Ukitake necesita verte en el cuartel parece que es urgente.

- ¿Urgente?, entonces me voy, nos vemos Renji y gracias. – utilizando el Shonpo desapareció.

- ¡Imbécil! – sonrió – espero que todo salga como esperas. – mirando como desaparecía - De verdad eres un tipo con mucha suerte… fuerte, joven y tienes a la mujer de tus sueños… y los míos. Tengo que olvidarla después de todo, si no lo hago no sé si cumpliré la promesa que te acabo de hacer.

Ichigo llego al cuartel en unos cuantos shonpo, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el capitán, toco la puerta y entro. El capitán no estaba solo, su amigo el capitán del octavo escuadrón también estaba.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludo sin ningún tipo de formalidad.

- Veo que recibiste mi mensaje, Ichigo. – Hablo el capitán Ukitake.

- Y tan informal como siempre, me gusta eso – comento Kyoraku.

- ¡Discúlpenme! – dijo apenado.

- No tiene importancia, considéranos amigos. Lo importante que te ha traído no es saludarnos ¿no es cierto, Shiro? – dijo amablemente.

- Es verdad – dijo con rostro serio – me preocupa mucho que tomes esta decisión con tan poco tiempo y he pensado que tal vez debería pedirle un plazo mayor al comandante para que puedas pensarlo mejor en tu mundo.

- ¿Haría eso por mi capitán? – pregunto Ichigo.

- Desde luego, - contesto.

- Dígame, usted dijo que soy como un oficial de su división ¿no es así?, porque todo el tiempo que he sido Shinigami, Rukia de alguna forma ha sido responsable de mí.

- Sí, eso dije – ambos capitanes estaban intrigados - ¿A qué viene eso? – cuestiono el capitán Ukitake.

- A que he tomado una decisión, seré capitán – contesto muy decidido.

- No entiendo, ¿estás completamente seguro? Pero… - tratando de descifrar aquella situación.

- Esto es sencillo Shiro – dijo Kyoraku y continuó – ¡La edad te ha hecho un poco lento! entiendo lo que quieres hacer Kurosaki, pretendes tomar el puesto de Capitán pero no permanecer en la SS.

- Pero si estaré aquí aunque no sea todo el tiempo, creo que es posible que no deje mi mundo, hace unos momentos Renji me dio la solución aunque lo dijo para hacerme sentir mejor; menciono que era una lástima que yo no tuviera un gemelo para estar en dos lugares, pero tiene sentido, no tengo un gemelo pero tengo a Kon.

- ¡¿Kon?

- Él es un alma modificada que puede hacerse cargo de mi cuerpo en los periodos en que no este, sé que es arriesgado pero esa es mi carta después de todo no soy totalmente un Shinigami, estoy vivo. También sé que pueden ordenar que me maten pero si lo hacen es muy probable que pierda mis poderes y no creo que corran el riesgo. Además si ustedes apoyan la decisión de que este en el mundo real a cargo de Karakura por el poder espiritual que reside ahí, un capitán puede permanecer ¿o no?

- Supongo que así sería – dijo Ukitake.

- Eso soluciona uno de tus problemas, pero el otro – menciono Kyoraku.

- ¿El…otro? – sin saber a qué se refería – pensé que esto solucionaría todos mis problemas.

- Bueno – acomodándose el sombrero – pues el de las damas, al decidir ser capitán tienes un teniente que es Hinamori Momo y tu plan implica a otra dama, Kuchiki Rukia. Si solicitas a Kuchiki estarás poniendo en duda al teniente actual y el escuadrón entero desconfiara de ti.

Todos se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada, Ichigo no había previsto eso, solo había pensado en sus problemas pero no en el escuadrón. Si se convertía en capitán debía pensar en muchos hombres y mujeres. Durante todas las batallas solo se había preocupado en ganar y proteger todo lo importante para él sin embargo el aceptar ser capitán implicaba que ahora tendría que estar a cargo de todos ellos, no le molestaba ser su líder pero que tantas vidas dependieran de él era otra cosa.

- Si me permiten opinar – dijo una voz salida de la nada sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, era la teniente Nanao – tal vez, pueda ayudar en ese dilema.

- ¡Nanao! – dijo su capitán.

- Como vicepresidenta de la asociación de mujeres Shinigamis puedo proporcionar cierta información, la teniente Hinamori ha expresado la intención de renunciar como teniente de la división cinco debido a lo sucedido con el anterior capitán; de alguna manera se siente culpable de no haberlo podido detener antes – acomodándose los anteojos – la solución a ese problema sería que ella fuera la nueva teniente del sexto escuadrón y Kuchiki del quinto, de esa manera si ella solicita su cambio nadie podrá poner en duda la integridad del nuevo capitán – concluyo.

- ¡Como siempre, Nanao es tan inteligente! – dijo Kyoraku.

- Entonces Kurosaki, tu plan tendrá el resultado que esperas – sonriendo comento Ukitake.

- Tampoco te preocupes de más, eres un líder nato tus ideales contagian a muchos inclusive en la SS – sonrieron los capitanes.

- Si te preocupa lo joven que eres toma el ejemplo del niño prodigio del 10mo. Es joven pero lidera su escuadra muy bien, solo le tomo un par de décadas – rio el capitán Kyoraku al ver la cara de Ichigo – piensa que aquí tienes mucho tiempo y lo importante es confiar plenamente en ellos.

- Eso es verdad, pero tampoco hay que hacerse el vago todo el tiempo como otros capitanes – concluyo la teniente.

- ¿Por qué no vas a comunicarle las buenas noticias? – Aclarándose la garganta para cambiar el tema y no ser el blanco de su teniente.

- Sí, pero desde que llegue no pude sentir su presión espiritual. – comento sin mucho ánimo.

- Kuchiki, cuando está preocupada o deprimida suele estar horas en el dōjō, es muy posible que se encuentre ahí – comento el capitán Ukitake.

Ichigo después de despedirse salió en busca de la pequeña Shinigami dueña de su corazón. En su mente todo estaba casi resuelto, quería verla y decirle que seguirían juntos. Cuando llego al parecer Rukia no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. La observo detenidamente desde la puerta abierta, entro con mucho sigilo apreciando en su rostro la absoluta concentración y disposición al ataque. Cada movimiento empuñando su espada era como una extensión de ella misma, estética y pulcramente ejecutado; era una danza. Estaba plenamente enamorado de esa mujer y pensó que nunca antes había considerado que era un soldado decidido y confiable aunque habían luchado juntos en muchas ocasiones formando un gran equipo. No conocía todo sobre ella pero tendría todo el tiempo para hacerlo. En estos pensamientos fue sorprendido por Rukia quien le había arrojado una espada de madera que le cayó en plena cara haciéndolo caer al piso.

- ¡Tonto! – apresurándose para ayudar al chico. - ¿Por qué no reaccionaste? – cuando retiraba sus manos que cubrían el rostro para cerciorarse de su estado.

- ¡La tonta eres tú!, ¡para ser una enana, lanzas con mucha fuerza!

- ¿Solo has venido a insultarme? – separándose del chico.

- No te enojes, solo bromeaba… - sujetándola del brazo la obligo a sentarse junto a él – Mirándote pensé…ay… ay… - tocándose la frente donde sentía más dolor.

- ¿En qué pensaste? – mirándolo como tratando de adivinar lo que quería decir.

- Pues… me acabo de dar cuenta de lo poco que se de ti… bueno… quiero decir que si eres mi novia tendría que saber más… - no lo dejo terminar al taparle la boca.

- ¡¿Has dicho que somos novios? – aun con su mano en el rostro del chico que se comenzaba a poner color rojo por no poder respirar.

- ¡Ah…! - tomando una bocanada de aire después de quitarse la mano de Rukia de encima – con decirme que no era suficiente…

- Es…solo me tomaste por sorpresa – roja como un tomate.

- Pensé que después de todo lo que hemos hecho… bueno… querías algo así – decepcionado por la reacción de ella - aunque si prefieres ser… bueno… para serte sincero no había pensado en el futuro hasta hace unos momentos… creo que tal vez eso no sea apropiado y quizá lo más indicado seria que fueras… la señora Kurosaki… si quieres… claro…pero… - Muy incómodo por lo que decía y sumamente apenado porque Rukia lo miraba con aquellos grandes y bellos ojos violetas.

- Ichigo…yo… - sin salir de su sorpresa.

- Solo… dime que si… por favor… - suplicante la abrazo con fuerza.

- Eres un tonto, sabes… si quiero - dijo.

- ¿Casarte? – pregunto él.

- Mi comida favorita son los pepinos y huevos, me gusta el sumo y el okayu que prepara Yuzu. – contesto separándose de él.

- ¿Entonces? – Sorprendido.

- ¡Es evidente que sabes lo que siento por ti! solo el tiempo nos dirá lo que vendrá después.

- ¡¿Estamos saliendo? – con una evidente turbación.

- Si así quieres llamarlo – contesto sonriente.

Los dos se abrazaron y continuaron hablando. Reían mientras todo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido, era algo que durante el tiempo que tenían de conocerse no habían hecho. Solo compartian todo lo que era importante para cada uno de ellos, sin reparar lo que sucedia a su alrededor.

Continuara...

Este es el fin...no, tampoco se alegren, solo del capítulo.

Como de costumbre hay que esperar un pocquito para lo que viene, no mucho ahora mismo lo subo.

Cuidense mucho por si no pueden esperar y nos vemos en una proxima ocasion.

Bye. y muchos besos.

IchiRuki forever.


	7. De regreso a Karakura

Hola, nuevamente aqui enajenandome con esta historia. Si, hoy tambien subire tres capitulos y ya lo hice con el seis.

Nota: Los personajes actuan con forme se desarrollan los eventos, no pretendo cambiar su forma de ser o pensar, pero tampoco esta escrito por el maestro como se conportarian si esto les pasara. Tampoco es que derramen palabras de amor pero si un poco segun mi imaginacion con riesgos de cambiar la personalidad de alguno de ellos, despues de todo para mi y muchos de ustedes, es una pareja hecha el uno para el otro. Todavia no llega lo mas interesante pero espero que sean pacientes conmigo.

**Declaimer:** Bleach así como sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso sensei Tite Kube, el uso de los personajes y temática solo tiene el objetivo de contar una historia que no necesariamente se relaciona con la existente. No pretendo insultar a ningún seguidor o conocedor de esta fabulosa serie durante el desarrollo de mi historia.

Ahi va.

Capítulo 7. De regreso a Karakura.

Ichigo se encontraba muy nervioso, se había sentido así antes pero esta sensación era diferente. Su corazón latía fuertemente, sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo y no se creía incapaz de dar un paso más para atravesar la puerta que tenía ante él. Al fin dando un gran suspiro la atravesó, al otro lado de la puerta, los capitanes de los 13 escuadrones en dos filas y al final el comandante general. Camino sin titubear a pesar de sentirse intimidado hasta llegar frente al comandante donde se inclinó mostrando respeto y después camino a un costado, del lado opuesto a los capitanes.

- Estamos reunidos para darle la bienvenida al nuevo capitán del quinto escuadrón, Kurosaki Ichigo – con su ronca voz – todos los presentes conocen sus habilidades y me complace reconocerlo como aliado, es hora de que tome su lugar como uno de nosotros, toma el símbolo que te reconoce como tal – señalando el piso donde su haori de capitán delante del chico. Al ponercelo puso fin a la ceremonia.

Cada uno de los capitanes le dio la bienvenida a su manera. Saifon pasó a su lado y mirándolo con altivez hizo un gesto de aprobación para seguir su camino, el capitán Komamura la imito; Hitsugaya, Ukitake y Kyoraku lo rodearon pero Kenpachi los sorprendió cuando se dirigió a él.

- Ichigo, ¡me gustaría que nos enfrentáramos de nuevo, será muy divertido! – acariciando el mango de su espada.

- Si…si… en alguna ocasión – Con una tremenda gota en la frente al tiempo que retrocedía un poco.

- ¡Esperare con ansias ese día! – marchándose después.

- Sería una pena que en esa ocasión el capitán Kurosaki fuese derrotado, podría ser un espécimen vivo sensacional – comento Kurotsuchi, mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

- ¡De eso ni hablar! – sobresaltado por el comentario.

- Es curioso ver como los capitanes del Gotei han terminado aceptando al nuevo integrante del Gotei 13, ¿verdad? – acercándose la capitana Unohana son una sonrisa de miedo.

- Tsh, tengo mejores cosas que hacer – retirándose el capitán aludido con una mueca de desprecio.

Los cuatro capitanes imitaron a los otros no sin antes comentar que aunque Ichigo parecía mayor que Hitsugaya él era ahora el más joven de los capitanes. Antes de marcharse el comandante general se dirigió a Ichigo.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, antes de que te presentes en tu escuadrón es necesario que hablemos – dijo.

El anciano se acercó al chico mientras este pasaba saliva y dejo entrever su nerviosismo.

- Eres un niño que posee un enorme poder, no eres como el resto de los Shinigamis por eso es que ahora te encuentras aquí. La decisión para traerte al Gotei no se basó en los hechos pasados sino en los eventos futuros, tus cualidades son únicas pero representan para ti el impedimento de una vida normal. Eres demasiado impetuoso y cuándo decides tomar una causa en tus manos no hay manera de detenerte. Esto te ha valido para hacer amigos leales que se preocupan y no dudan en arriesgarse por ti. Sin embargo tu condición especial te hace vulnerable, por esa razón, se ha tomado la decisión de que la sala de mando de tu escuadrón este en el mundo real a partir de ahora hasta el día que por causas naturales tu alma se separe del cuerpo físico que ocupas en el mundo real. Solo tú y el teniente permanecerán al cuidado de la ciudad de Karakura desde luego cumpliendo con las obligaciones que tu cargo implican ante tus subordinados. Tu teniente tiene ya todos los pormenores que se te acaban de notificar. Es todo.

- Comandante, no entiendo ¿Por qué? – Ichigo tartamudeaba.

- ¿Acaso no es lo que querías? – comento el anciano levantando sus prominentes cejas.

- Desde luego, es solo que… - sin concluir la frase el chico sintió como si todo aquello fuera un sueño.

- No creo que sea necesario que te diga más, se te ha comunicado lo que me fue ordenado. Debes considerarte afortunado, si quieres ver este favor solo como una recompensa a lo que hiciste, hazlo y piensa que hay personas que pueden intentar ayudarte que además están fuera de cualquier estatus social…. Debería bastarte con saber que derrotaste a los traidores, mantuviste el equilibrio entre este mundo y el real solo por proteger lo que querías… - caminaba a la puerta - Esa integridad es de admirarse, si en ambos mundos hubieran más personas con esas cualidades todo sería diferente. Crea un nuevo futuro enseñando todo lo que te hace ser como eres y agradece la oportunidad para ser feliz…– Sin nada más su teniente abrió la puerta y se fueron.

¿De verdad estaba despierto?, no podía creer que todo por lo que se había preocupado desapareciera con tan solo haber aceptado ser capitán, significaba que regresaría a su casa con Rukia a su lado, que a pesar de todo viviría y moriría de viejo. Era increíble. Estaba muy feliz, tanto que no se percató de que alguien más lo esperaba. Byakuya salió a su encuentro.

- Veo que ya te han dado la noticia que esperabas – Con su acostumbrada pose altiva que molestaba tanto a Ichigo.

- ¿Quieres decir que tuviste que ver en eso? – Respondió mirándolo fijamente.

- Te equivocas como de costumbre, dejas en claro que no te has dado cuenta de nada. Esto no tiene que ver con lo que tu entendimiento te permita razonar. Sin embargo no es eso de lo que quiero hablar.

- Te escucho entonces – resignado porque prefería no pelear muy a su pesar después de haber sido insultado.

- Tengo que reconocer que te has hecho muy fuerte aunque eres impetuoso, necesitaras mucha ayuda y estoy de acuerdo que sea Rukia quien este contigo en el camino que acabas de elegir. Durante mucho tiempo he tratado de proteger mi mayor orgullo, pero he sido testigo de lo mucho que ha cambiado gracias a ti. No podría estar mejor aun estando conmigo, sé que puedo confiar en que harás lo necesario para protegerla. He comprendido que compartimos un vínculo por la misma persona.

- ¿De verdad? – Incrédulo.

- Si en algún momento le llegara a suceder algo te aseguro que yo mismo me encargare de ti – le dio la espalda no sin antes agregar – Kurosaki Ichigo, te daré un consejo; como oficial de alto rango debes mantener las distancias, procura no salir de una habitación que no sea la tuya a hurtadillas, puede haber ojos indiscretos que causen problemas; espero que no se repita en el futuro.

- ¡Eh…! – realmente sorprendido.

- No me sorprende que no entiendas de lo que estoy hablando, alguien como tu desconoce las reglas y responsabilidades que implica poseer un rango y un nombre; pero con esto no quiero que pienses que te otorgo algún derecho sobre ella, no lo olvides los Kuchiki somos una familia noble procura respetar eso – Alejándose del lugar dejando Ichigo sin entender nada pues solo en su mente estaba presente que Byakuya lo había visto salir de la habitación de Rukia, ¿Qué tanto sabría en realidad de eso?

Caminando por el pasillo sintió que un enorme peso se había ido, realmente suspiro de alivio cuando recordó lo mucho que le gustaba sentirse libre, de pronto todo había tomado otro rumbo, estaba dispuesto a luchar y mantenerse vivo por mucho tiempo. Miro al cielo que lucía espléndidamente, aun cuando habían nubes no parecía que eso pudiera ocultar al sol por mucho tiempo.

- Estas muy tranquilo, ¿no? – sabía perfectamente de quien era la voz a sus espaldas y antes de voltear miro a su alrededor para comprobar que estuvieran solos.

- Si, lo estoy – girando tomo a la chica de la cintura besándola impetuosamente le quito completamente el aliento.

- ¡¿Estás loco? – recobrando la compostura le grito.

- Si y mucho, no puedo expresar lo que siento en este momento, simplemente soy feliz – dijo sujetándola con fuerza y levantándola hasta que la Shinigami estuvo a la altura de su rostro.

- ¡De eso puedo darme cuenta!, ¿podrías bajarme? – apenada.

- ¡No quiero eres parte de mi felicidad y aun así tengo que hacerlo! – bajando a Rukia al piso.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado, te ves diferente? – comento por la extraña actitud que tomo de repente.

- ¿De verdad?, creo que he madurado un poco – dijo seguro de haber impresionado a la chica.

- No lo creo, solo te ves diferente – comento desmoronando las ilusiones de Ichigo - De cualquier forma debemos irnos – arreglándose el shihakushou. Minutos más tarde caminando a los cuarteles del 5to. Escuadrón Ichigo no paraba de hablar de lo afortunado que era.

Por su parte Rukia aunque escuchaba y le alegraba lo que decía el "capitán" Kurosaki tenía dudas de cómo tenía que manejar todo aquello. Era cierto también sentía una gran emoción de estar ahí con él, empezar una nueva etapa y crecer juntos, debía admitirlo también era muy afortunada. Para entonces habían llegado a la puerta de su futuro. Frente a ellos la teniente Hinamori sonreía para darles la bienvenida.

- Capitán Kurosaki, teniente Kuchiki sean bienvenidos – haciendo una reverencia e invitándolos a pasar – todo se encuentra listo para recibirlos, realmente es un honor estar en compañía de ustedes.

- ¡No es necesario tanta formalidad! – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Está bien, pero es que se habla mucho sobre ustedes que realmente no quisiera cometer un error imperdonable – cuando hablaba de eso estaba muy seria.

- Espero que bien – dijo Ichigo muy jovial.

- Desde luego señor, solo se hablan cosas buenas

- ¿Señor? …- la interrumpió Ichigo de repente.

- Perdón, ¿Cómo es que preferiría que me dirigiera a usted?

- No, está bien es solo que me extraña que me llamen así….

- Entiendo.

- ¡Tonto compórtate!, tienes que acostumbrarte – dándole un tremendo golpe a Ichigo en una pierna, después de todo no podría alcanzarlo en la cabeza.

- Es bueno que se lleven bien – un poco sorprendida – podrán trabajar juntos sin ningún problema. Ahora es necesario que conozcan todo sobre el escuadrón, para eso prepare un informe muy detallado de cada uno de los miembros que incluyen rango y habilidades así como algunas estrategias de combate que ya han sido dominadas – sacando tremendo libro de sabrá dios donde y dándoselo a Rukia.

- ¡Si…! ¡creo que será de mucha utilidad! – recibiéndolo pesadamente con unos ojos muy desorbitados.

- Ya lo creo lo prepare cuando estaba con… - de pronto guardo silencio, para todos era bien sabido que ella había sido la teniente de Aizen y que tal vez sentía más que admiración por él. – Bueno lo que importa es que estoy para apoyarlos en lo que sea así como el capitán Abarai cuando ustedes se encuentren en el mundo real.

- ¿Es cierto eso?, ¡sí que me están haciendo fácil este trabajo! – comento Ichigo.

- Eso es verdad, si te están apoyando mucho es porque eres muy joven y poco responsable – decía Rukia cuando llegaron hasta el escuadrón entero.

A partir de ese momento Ichigo cambio y se mostró como un gran líder ante todos esos ojos que lo miraban con un poco de recelo y admiración, hablo firme con ellos sobre la confianza y trabajo en equipo, cada palabra que mencionaba era escuchada sin comentario alguno haciéndolo sentir importante. Cuando termino la presentación una mano tímida se levantó de entre las personas que estaban ahí.

- ¡Capitán!, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – recogiendo su mano porque todos lo habían volteado a ver incluyendo Ichigo – señor, ¿cómo vamos a ir a las misiones si usted no va estar aquí todo el tiempo?

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le contesto acercándose un poco al Shinigami.

- T…Tobime Sesuru… tercer grupo de expedición – respondió.

- Bien, les diré que eso todavía es un problema pero estoy seguro que lo resolveremos pronto. Escuchen yo no vengo a quitarles nada ni tampoco a prometerles algo, solo les pediré que si luchan conmigo, yo… luchare con ustedes, si se juegan la vida para proteger algo... yo me la jugare también protegiéndolo.

Esas palabras, a cada uno de los presentes dejo sin dudas sobre lo que quería. Un grito de algarabía se convirtió en efusivos hurras para aquel Shinigami en segundos. Rukia lo observaba admirada por aquella convicción con la que se dirigió al grupo renovando sus esperanzas casi de inmediato. Definitivamente había cambiado mucho.

La semana estaba por concluir e Ichigo realmente se tomaba las cosas en serio, entre todo el trabajo atrasado no había tenido tiempo de pensar en el mundo real, tenía que dejar la mayor parte de esos informes concluidos antes de partir; los que en ocasiones eran llenados hasta muy altas horas de la noche por Rukia y Momo, además de eso estaban los entrenamientos diarios con todo el escuadrón, era muy extenuante.

El día tan esperado al fin ya había llegado, las puertas fueron abiertas para los shinigamis y ellos cruzaron para partir al mundo real. Mientras atravesaban el largo camino, Ichigo se sentía optimista, quería ver a sus hermanas y hasta el viejo de su padre; esas ganas lo hacían caminar cada vez más aprisa tanto que Rukia no podía alcanzarlo hasta que llegaron al final de aquel obscuro túnel.

Continuara...

Ok, esta otro de los capitulos, en fin.

Ahora voy a subir el otro.

Espero que pronto lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Los quiero mucho no lo olviden.

Bye.


	8. Tasas de te y grandes recuerdos

Hola espero que estén muy bien, hoy les voy a dejar este capítulo a pesar de no recibir reviews, no sean malos siquiera mándenme uno diciendo lo mala que soy, en fin espero que este capítulo si llame su atención.

Nota: Los personajes los he usado con el fin de contar una historia romantica, no he querido caer en el uso de sus personalidades inadecuadamente pero no sabemos como es que el creador los haria comportarse (solo a la tonta de Orihime), en teoria aun cuando alguien es muy duro no siempre tiende a comportarse a si con su pareja. Dicho esto esta de mas agregar que para mi esta pareja esta hecha el uno para el otro, sin embargo ya lo dije. Tambien ha agregado una escena de amor, asi que a los corazones sencibles solicito seguir adelante y no poner demaciada atencion a este capitulo.

**Declaimer:** Bleach así como sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso sensei Tite Kube, el uso de los personajes y temática solo tiene el objetivo de contar una historia que no necesariamente se relaciona con la existente. No pretendo insultar a ningún seguidor o conocedor de esta fabulosa serie durante el desarrollo de mi historia.

Aqui va, disfrutenlo jejeje(risa perversa)

Capítulo 8. Tazas de té, gratos recuerdos. (lemon)

Esa mañana Ichigo se encontraba muy aburrido; ya había bebido varias tazas de café y no tenía intención de tomar otra más, llevaba tiempo esperando a Rukia en esa cafetería frente al parque sin tener la mínima idea sobre dónde demonios se había metido esa enana. Una vez más marco su número desde su teléfono móvil solo para escuchar nuevamente que era enviado al buzón de voz.

El día era ideal para pasear por el parque o sentarse bajo la sombra de algún árbol y dejar pasar simplemente el tiempo acompañado de la persona adecuada desde luego.

Esta tranquilidad hizo pensar a Ichigo acerca de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que regresaron a Karakura, siendo un capitán del Gotei 13, de la quinta división y Rukia su teniente, hace casi cinco años. Habían sucedido muchas cosas en el mundo real como en el espiritual desde entonces, pero nada de gran importancia. Seguía siendo el mismo aunque ya se había graduado del instituto y ahora estaba en la universidad, junto a Uryu estudiaba medicina. Chad había decidido ir por otro camino pero todavía eran amigos y seguían frecuentándose lo mismo que Inoe que era más cercana.

Sonrió cuando comenzó a recordar el día en que regresaron a Karakura.

- ¡Ichi-nii! – grito Yuzu al ver entrar a Ichigo a la cocina - ¡Has regresado!

- Si… ya estoy en casa – dijo un poco apenado pero feliz de ser abrazado por su hermanita que lloraba de alegría.

Como si fuera una bala Isshin entro a la cocina para recibir adecuadamente a su hijo, al tratar de propinarle un golpe, Ichigo lo esquivo y apretó fuertemente a Yuzu. Esta soltó un grito e inmediatamente Ichigo se separó para corroborar que se encontrara bien.

- ¡Eres un bruto como de costumbre! – dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la mesa.

- ¡Karin!, también me da gusto verte – dijo Ichigo en voz baja.

- ¡Rukia!, ¿Dónde está Rukia? – percatándose de que no se encontraba en la casa al buscarla desesperadamente – ¡Ichigo! ¿no te dije que arreglaras las cosas? – grito.

- De hecho así fue, pero ella se encuentra con Inoe, ¿no es eso lo que te había dicho que haría? además con ella nunca se sabe – dijo metiéndose las manos a las bolsas y caminando rumbo a su habitación.

- ¡S E G U R O! – respondieron Isshin y Karin dejando a Ichigo con cara de bobo.

- Ichi-nii, ¿comerás algo? – sollozo Yuzu.

- No tengo apetito pero si lo guardas lo comeré más tarde, ahora papá ¿te parece si hablamos un rato en el estudio? – volteándolo a ver muy serio.

- Si… vamos – Isshin guardo la compostura y lo siguió.

En el estudio Ichigo suspiro antes de comenzar mientras su padre se sentaba en el escritorio frente a él. Le conto a detalle todo lo que había pasado en la sociedad de almas, que ahora era un capitán y Rukia su teniente, obvio omitiendo los encuentros físicos entre ellos. Isshin saco un paquete de cigarros de un cajón en su escritorio tomando uno, lo encendió tranquilamente.

- ¡Pensé que solo fumabas en el aniversario de mama!

- Así es pero ahora lo necesito – quedaron en silencio e Ichigo trataba de adivinar los pensamientos de su padre en el momento en que comenzó a hablar - dime, ¿estás seguro de esa decisión?

- Si, lo estoy – contesto firmemente.

- Era de esperarse de ti – sonrió mientras sacaba el humo del cigarro – ¿Sabes lo que significa la responsabilidad que has adquirido?

- Sé todo lo necesario – volviendo a actuar serio.

- Umm, ¿sabes lo que pienso? – volteando la silla para poder reclinarse – creo que tomaste una decisión para no perderla.

- Tal vez sea de esa forma… - tomándose fuertemente las manos - ¡¿Pero qué hubieras hecho tú?

- Posiblemente lo mismo, si la amas tanto para hacer este sacrificio, entonces no tengo nada más que decir… solo que tu tarea será más difícil de lo que piensas.

- Eso creo – expectante porque parecía que su padre estaba a punto de decirle algo importante.

- En cuanto a Rukia….

- Si…

- Creo que deberían esperar a que termines la universidad para casarse…

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡¿Acaso solo planean vivir juntos disfrutando su amor libremente? – poniendo una cara de susto y luego entrelazando las manos comenzó a gritar - ¡Masaki! ¡Masaki! ¡nuestro hijo no respeta nuestras creencias…! – llorando inconsolable.

- ¡¿De qué demonios hablas, viejo tonto? – dándole tremendo golpe en pleno rostro. – ¡pensé que tendrías algo más importante que decirme! Por ejemplo algunos consejos después de todo fuiste capitán ¿o no?

- En eso, tú solo tienes que aprenderlo, mientras les des respeto a tus subordinados y algo por que luchar todo marchara bien.

- Y ¿eso es tu mejor consejo?

- Si, sé que algún día te servirá….no necesitas agradecerme.

- Si desde luego – con evidente sarcasmo.

- En serio no pongo en duda tus decisiones – regresando a una actitud seria - después de todo eres un hombre ya, pero me pregunto si esto realmente funcionara.

- Entiendo tus dudas y créeme también tengo las mías pero voy a hacerlo, tengo confianza en poder con eso…

- ¿Le preguntaste a Rukia?

- Te lo dije, trato de protegerme…

- No has respondido ¿Qué dijo ella? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?, hijo creo que eres muy egoísta y estas muy lejos de entender a las mujeres, sobre todo a ella… – levantándose de la silla - yo solo quiero que seas feliz… si esto es parte, entonces… vive feliz Ichigo superando las adversidades pero sobre todo no mueras pronto.

Suspiro profundamente observando la taza vacía que sostenía en la mano.

- Eso es lo que he tratado de hacer, viejo – sonriendo para sí – aunque la verdad es que no he podido descubrir lo que ella quiere, supongo que a eso te referías.

Continuando con sus recuerdos, no pudo evitar pensar en una etapa que todas las parejas inevitablemente pasan, su primera discusión. En la azotea del instituto después que Keigo tratara de invitar a Rukia al cine por derramar "accidentalmente" sobre ella una botella de agua en la clase de deportes.

- ¡No sé porque te pones así si solo dije la verdad! – gritaba Ichigo.

- ¡¿no fuiste tú quien "sugirió" que "actuáramos" normalmente en la escuela? – dijo sumamente enojada – solo estoy obedeciendo las órdenes de mi capitán…

- ¡No comiences ahora!, solo estoy diciendo que si le hubieras puesto un alto al idiota de Keigo esto no se habría salido de control – un poco más relajado.

- ¿dime quien fue más idiota?, el solo quería ser amable por lo que sucedió en la clase y llegas gritando a los cuatro vientos que me deje en paz – con los brazos cruzados.

- Yo no dije eso – contesto.

- Como si lo hubieras dicho - indignada prosiguió – después de todo nadie sabe qué es lo que somos – mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Eso ha sido así porque tú lo quisiste! Te dije que si llegaban a preguntar dijeras que estábamos saliendo, pero la señorita dijo que no era "adecuado" – imitando los ademanes que Rukia había hecho antes - Además tienes tres meses viviendo con Inoe y esto es lo más cercano a una conversación que hemos tenido.

- ¿Acaso no acudo cuando surge un problema? – poniendo esta vez las manos en su cintura.

- Siempre que se presenta una situación estás ahí y luego simplemente te vas ni siquiera dejas que te acompañe… ¿qué nos está pasando Rukia? Solo quiero saber si estamos bien. Extraño tus tontos dibujos, entre otras cosas – Acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

- ¿Esas "otras cosas" no serán el contacto físico, um?, solo me extrañas por el sexo ¿verdad?

- No dije eso – enojado y sonrojado porque si había pasado por su mente que no habían estado juntos.

- ¡Estas actuando como si fuera de tu propiedad y eso no me gusta!.

- Tienes razón, disculparme; es solo que no entiendo las razones por las que no quieres hacer público lo nuestro.

- Si se supiera, resultaria una persona lastimada – dijo con tristeza.

- ¿Una persona?, ¿Quién? – impresionado.

- Como de costumbre no te enteras de nada.

- Independientemente de quien se trate, creo que no deberías tener tanta consideración, dijiste que me amabas y me lo demostraste ¿Por qué ahora tratas de ocultarlo?, ¿Acaso es que te arrepientes?

- No me he arrepentido pero es que... no quiero herirla.

- ¿Qué es lo que dices?

- A… si regreso a vivir a tu casa nuestra relación sea solamente física, no quiero que se base solo en el sexo – Sonrojándose por lo sus palabras – además se lo prometí a Nii-sama.

- ¿le prometiste a Byakuya que no tendrías sexo conmigo? – sorprendo

- ¡No seas idiota!, le prometí que no vivirá en tu casa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Por un momento vi pasar toda mi vida…! – respirando aliviado - pero eso no impediría que saliéramos podría dejarte con Inoe…

- ¡No entiendes! ¡Inoe está enamorada de ti! - sus palabras sonaron con verdadera tristeza.

- ¿Inoe?...

- Si, en una ocasión a poco tiempo de que regresamos; ella estaba con Tatsuki y lo escuche por accidente – dándole la espalda a Ichigo sujetó unos barrotes de la reja - ¡no puedo hacerlo si ella sale lastimada con mi felicidad!

- Escucha, cuando estás enamorado de alguien si eres un buen amigo tienes que dejarlo que sea feliz - imitándola continuó - Inoe y yo solo somos amigos, eso no cambiara – respirando hondo se recargo sobre la reja – Tu ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Alguien un día me dijo eso – refiriéndose a Renji - Aunque también lo creo, si fueras tu quien amara a otra persona no tendría otra opción que hacerme un lado por tu felicidad.

- ¿De verdad?

- Así es – jalándola y dándole un beso tierno en la frente.

- No, no quiero lastimar a Inoe… - abrazándose a Ichigo.

- Rukia, te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí – Respondió Inoe que había escuchado todo haciéndolos separarse – eres muy buena amiga pero me harías muy feliz si aceptas a Kurosaki – sus labios se movían pero sus ojos expresaban dolor - son mis amigos que más puedo desear que su felicidad - sonriendo – que les parece si celebramos en mi casa después de clase, voy a cocinar algo delicioso, debo comprar cebollas y jalea de durazno, por supuesto que también invitare a Tatsuki, Ishida y Chad – tomando el valor para no flaquear.

- Está bien, pero creo que será mejor si yo cocino – Dijo Rukia tratando de irse con Inoe que continuaba hablando al caminar pero Ichigo la detuvo.

- ¡Rukia, espera!

- ¡Tonto!, me tienes comprar un chappy si quieres que actué como tu novia – se fue tras Inoe.

- ¡Está bien enana!, mi enana….

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos súbitamente.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Solo en cosas pasadas, llegas tarde. – mirando su reloj.

- Lo siento, fui a ver a Urahara pero no estaba – sentándose a su lado - lo espere un poco pero no llego.

- ¿Sigues sintiéndote mal? – pregunto angustiado.

- Solo por las mañanas – restándole importancia.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que te examine?

- ¡Tonto!, el que estudies medicina no significa que ya seas un médico, por otro lado esta ese asunto de no ser precisamente alguien "normal"; además Urahara hizo pruebas y dijo que hoy me avisaría así que pasare más tarde, ¿qué recordabas?

- Algunas cosas – sonrió al ver que la curiosidad la estaba matando – A decir verdad estaba recordando cierta ocasión en la casa de Orihime…

- ¿Con Orihime? – Abrió un poco más sus grandes y violetas ojos.

- Si, ¿recuerdas? – continuo hablando para hacerla recordar.

En la casa de Orihime, estando sobre la mesa una infinidad de libros esparcidos, Ichigo se rascaba la cabeza al ver que su compañera no quitaba la mirada de uno que ojeaba constantemente.

- ¿Sabes?, el objetivo de estudiar juntos es compartir las respuestas explicando lo que has entendido.

- ¿mmm, dijiste algo?

- ¿A caso no me escuchaste?

- Lo siento pero no… ¿qué dijiste? – volteando a verlo.

- Nada, ¿ya terminaste algo?, déjame ver – alcanzando el cuaderno sobre el que escribía.

- No, no deja eso – tratando de recuperarlo.

- ¿Cómo? ¡solo has hecho dibujos de Chappy! – con mucha molestia.

- Bueno, es que…

- ¡Se supone que debemos terminar esto hoy!

- Es que no entiendo muchas de estas cosas – muy deprimida – y por eso me aburro.

- Lo hubieras dicho antes y no estaríamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo – resignado tomo los libros y comenzó a guardarlos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Guardo los libros, es mejor que me vaya.

- Pero… no quieres… té…si, té con pastelitos – se levantó rápidamente directo a la cocina – los hice con Orihime te van a gustar.

- No, es algo tarde y seguramente me estarán esperando para cenar además no ha de tardar Orihime – mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

- ¿No… me vas a acompañar…? Yo…yo…me…siento…

- Ya sé, tienes tu periodo y necesitas esas cosas. Rukia seguramente Orihime tendrá por ahí, sinceramente eso de ir a comprar regulares o absorbentes no va conmigo… - tratando de eludir la invitación diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?...

- ¿No es eso? … lo siento es que pensé… pero no importa…

- ¡Tonto, no lo es…! – Mostrando un enojo pasajero – lo que pasa es que no sé cómo son las novias aquí y le pregunte a Inoe – llamando la atención de Ichigo - ella dijo que los novios hacían cosas juntos como estudiar y pasear, no estoy segura, en los últimos meses no hemos hecho algo así.

- ¡Tampoco otra cosa! – decepcionado de escuchar lo que decía.

- Tienes razón, he pasado mucho tiempo haciendo tantas cosas que no me he dado la oportunidad de que estemos juntos… hasta ahora.

- ¡No sé cómo te las arreglas para trabajar tanto! – respondió sin animo.

- ¡Gracias! – con sarcasmo al sentirse ofendida - Digo que esto es como una cita, la primera en los últimos meses - escogiendo las palabras continuo - También… tengo curiosidad…

- ¿De qué?

- Bueno… hace unos días estuvo Matsumoto visitándonos… hablando de todo salió en la conversación – se ruborizo – si eras bueno en… la cama… - tartamudeando.

- ¿Qué?, ¿de qué se la pasan charlando ustedes? ….Y… ¿qué dijiste? – un poco incómodo por eso pero con gran curiosidad.

- ¡No te voy a decir! – sonrojada – pero una razón de que Inoe no esté… tiene que ver con eso.

- ¿Es todo? ¡Supongo que lo pasado en la SS no fue suficiente para que compararas! – molesto - Creo seguirás con la curiosidad porque me voy a casa – levantándose del lugar donde estaba.

- Si, supongo que sí – sacando de una bolsita una diminuta lencería color rojo – lo que dijo Matsumoto tendrá que esperar alguna otra ocasión – moviéndola traviesamente entre sus manos.

- ¿Q… qué dijo Matsumoto? – Tragando saliva al mirar lo que estaba haciendo con esas prendas Rukia entre sus manos.

- Ya te vas a casa o ¿no?, tu curiosidad también tendrá que esperar – coquetamente.

- Vamos Rukia deja esos juegos… - dejando caer sus libros al piso evidentemente turbado acercándose a ella quien lo paró en seco.

- ¡¿Te quedas?

- Si… - contesto nerviosamente.

- ¡No quiero que te quedes por esto! – mostrando la diminuta ropa en su mano - ¡quiero que lo hagas por…!- no termino de decir la palabra porque el chico la tomo por la cintura besándola dulcemente.

- Rukia – tomando aliento para proseguir - Extraño mucho los momentos donde solo te quedabas mirando las revistas en casa, quisiera tenerte así conmigo todo el tiempo… - mirando a otro lado para evitar esa mirada de Rukia.

- Ichigo…

- Por favor, no me hagas repetir estas cursilerías – rascándose la cabeza.

Rukia concluyo la conversación sujetándose al cuello de Ichigo besándolo quitándole el aliento. Cuando ella pudo separarse apreció que él la miraba desconcertado e interrogante, sabía que debía responder a esa pregunta sin palabras y se limitó a desabotonar la camisa del chico. Se comportaba como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos avergonzándose de sí misma cuando lo despojo de esa estorbosa prenda pero no se detendría. Pensamientos lascivos surcaron su mente mostrando un comportamiento descontrolado que, producto del deseo que había contenido por mucho tiempo, hizo aparecer el rubor en sus mejillas. El calor que experimentaba ayudo a sus manos localizar la bragueta y sin demora bajo el cierre vislumbrando el bulto creciente del muchacho. Busco con su mirada los ojos de Ichigo, como si con ello, pidiera el permiso de seguir. Se impuso una labor, iniciando con un pequeño roce en aquella zona, gradualmente lo convirtió en un masaje placentero que estaba a punto de quitar cualquier residuo de razón a Ichigo. Hasta ese momento, él había sido el centro de las caricias de la chica, ahora, era ella quien sin prisa retiraba la ropa de su cuerpo ante su mirada atónita. Lo primero que vio caer al piso fue el moño, luego la blusa y su falda deslizo con facilidad sobre esos muslos femeninos. La parcial desnudez ofrecida por ella fue el arma mortal que lo saco de la conmoción en la que se hallaba. La ansiedad comenzaba hacer estragos sobre él, deseaba sentir aquella cavidad que conocía y moría por ocupar de nuevo. Finalmente la espera había terminado, acabaron por liberar el torrente de emociones que hasta entonces estaban contenidas dentro de ellos. Completamente excitado, Ichigo arranco el resto de su ropa y la de Rukia esparciéndola por la habitación. Un rincón de la cocina era mudo testigo de aquella escena de amor, se besaban y mordían cada parte de sus cuerpos entregándose de lleno a la busca del éxtasis. Entre las carisias mutuas la respiración les faltaba, separándose a poca distancia; ambos se miraron expresando su sentir, en ese pequeño instante lo dijeron todo. Ella deseaba tener a Ichigo dentro de su ser y él, encontrarse sumergido en ella.

A pesar de la diferencia de estaturas y gracias a que ella era muy liviana, Ichigo pudo cargarla sin mucho esfuerzo, tomándola por la espalda y glúteos mientras ella, se abrazaba de la espalda y rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de él. Sin tener ningún tipo de contemplaciones, la penetro con una intensidad imperiosa, a Rukia no le desagrado aquello y continuo incitando embestidas de similar ferocidad arqueando su espalda para conseguir apoyo. Se recargo contra una pared de la cocina y atrayéndolo continúo besándolo para evitar gemir de placer. La velocidad de las embestidas iba en aumento llevándolo a la más profunda invasión en la intimidad de chica iniciando con esto, las más variadas contracciones sobre el intruso, proporcionándoles un glorioso placer. Ichigo coloco su rostro sobre el hombro de Rukia expresándole el gozo que gracias a ella sentía, mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola estremecer al percibir tan cerca esa reparación entrecortada y agitada. Cuando sus embates estaban casi por llegar al punto máximo de la felicidad total, la puerta se abrió repentinamente escuchándose la voz de Inoe que se dirigía a otra persona, Rukia sin saber cómo empujo a Ichigo escabulléndose hasta el baño para tomar una bata y ponérsela enseguida mientras, Ichigo desesperadamente se ponía sus pantalones al no encontrar sus bóxers, playera y camisa. En esos momentos, Rukia había lanzado a la cocina las ropas de ambos que se encontró en su loca carrera al encuentro de Orihime y su acompañante, quien era nada menos que el capitán Kuchiki.

- ¡¿Nii-sama? – quedando sin aliento al verlo de pie junto a la puerta, frio y arrogante como de costumbre.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡¿Verdad? – dijo Orihime con su característica sonrisa – encontré al capitán cuando estaba a punto de irse al no ver las luces encendidas y lo invite a pasar, pensé que sería una agradable sorpresa aunque tal vez estuvieras dormida – mirándola con la bata de baño puesta.

- ¡Sí que ha sido una sorpresa! – contesto Rukia.

- ¿Estabas sola? – pregunto Byakuya al percatarse de que había dos tasas de te sobre la mesa habiendo recorrido la habitación con la mirada.

- ¡Eh!, hasta hace unos momentos Ichi… digo el capitán Kurosaki estuvo aquí, analizábamos algunas estrategias que están descritas en estos libros – señalando los libros que estaban sobre la mesa se dio cuenta que dejo sobre ellos las diminutas prendas con las que había jugado antes provocando su turbación – lo….lo siento esto no debería de estar aquí – completamente roja.

- Gomenne – dijo Orihime haciendo una pequeña reverencia – soy tan descuidada que en ocasiones no sé dónde dejo las cosas – dejando escapar una risita nerviosa arrebató la prenda de la mano a Rukia para dirigirse apresuradamente a su habitación.

- De verdad… - dijo Rukia

- No digas más, hay cosas que no cambian. Sabía eso desde que ascendiste como oficial a cargo de ese cabeza hueca. Estoy en este mundo por otros asuntos, no tiene nada que ver contigo; sin embargo creí necesario recordarte que perteneces a una familia noble, cuento con que no lo olvides.

- Nii-sama...

- No me sorprende que se haya vuelto habilidoso para esconder su presión espiritual, después de todo es un capitán, no obstante todavía no es lo bastante bueno – abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo – El manejo de las emociones es parte de tu entrenamiento como shinigami para el campo de batalla, en este mundo tan diferente, lo principal es no perder de vista la misión por la cual te encuentras aquí y tu posición como oficial del Gotei 13. No te permitas olvidarlo ni le permitas hacerlo, un último consejo… recuérdale a ese tonto que se deje los pantalones puestos cuando este contigo – Indicándole con la mirada a Rukia unos zapatos de hombre en la entrada - Si necesitas algo, Urahara puede darte lo que sea – desapareció utilizando el Shonpo.

Ichigo jugaba nerviosamente sobre la mesa con la taza vacía que antes había sostenido al terminar de recordar ese incidente.

- Pensé que nos descubriría y me despellejaría vivo en esa ocasión – Comento Ichigo con descaro.

- Lamento decepcionarte, pero en ocasiones tienes que estar agradecido que no siempre los demás actúen como lo esperas, en cualquier caso no creo que Nii-sama te hiciera daño aunque quisiera.

- ¡Dices que todo este tiempo Byakuya ha sabido lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…!

- ¿No pensaras que no estaría enterado? Si no se lo decía, tarde o temprano lo sabría de una u otra forma aunque no fue necesario aclararle cuantas veces ha sucedido – tomándolo con calma.

- ¡Uff!, entonces si debo estar agradecido, ya sé cómo se pone cuando defiende su orgullo.

- ¡Tonto! ¿nos vamos? – levantándose de la mesa.

- Si, Uryu e Inoe ya deben de estar en el departamento.

Depositando la taza boca abajo, Ichigo dejo sobre la mesa el pago de la cuenta. Salieron del lugar tomándose el tiempo necesario para agradecer lo bueno que hasta entonces la vida les había brindado.

Continuara...

Bien, chiquillas y chiquillos, por este momento estoy dejando este capitulo hasta aqui. Con la intencion de que lo lean y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Nuevamente gracias a los que le den una ojeadita y se pasen por los demas capitulos.

Hasta pronto y no olviden que los quiero un monton.

Bye.


	9. Un festival, flores y el fin

Hola, de nuevo por estos lares, estoy un poquito enferma asi que tal vez tarde en subir el resto de mi historia, agradesco las muestras de apoyo y el que visiten este espacio que he creado para compartir un poquito de mi imaginación, que no es mucha por cierto tengo un canal en youtube si quieren ver mas ichiruki aqui se los dejo por si desean pasearse por ahi.

.com/user/Nelielleurahara?feature=mhum

Ahora voy a lo mas importante; no deceo caer en malas descripciones sobre las personalidades de los personajes conocidos de la serie, creo que no sabemos en realidad como se comportarian en situaciones como las que presento asi que tomenlo como es, solo una historia de la imaginacion de otra persona.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad del grandioso sensei Kubo Tite, solo utilizo los personajes y la tematica para contar una historia sin mayor pretención. De ninguna manera el contenido descrito pretende ofender de alguna forma a los conocedores o seguidores de la serie.

Sin mas por el momento aqui les dejo el capitulo.

Capítulo 9. Un festival, flores de papel y el fin de una relación.

Cuando Rukia tomo el florero en sus manos escucho quejarse a Ichigo.

- No es justo, ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que quedarnos en la parte de abajo del departamento?

- Kurosaki, ya lo sabes no tiene caso que insistas en lo mismo – Ishida acomodaba en un pequeño librero uno de los libros que estaban en esa caja.

- ¡Deja de quejarte! Estuviste de acuerdo y de este modo se puede mantener la privacidad entre nosotros, ustedes tienen la parte de abajo que es más amplia, compartiremos el baño, la cocina y la sala común. – decía Rukia acomodando unas cuantas flores en el florero.

- No había necesidad – tumbado en el colchón de su cama desarmada.

- Kurosaki, estamos aquí porque insististe en que viviéramos juntos – arreglándose las gafas, Uryu – no creo que esta fuera precisamente tu idea pero – mirando de reojo a Rukia - ahora tienes que aceptarlo como un hombre. Considero que es aceptable después de todo tenemos habitaciones separadas y la mayoría del tiempo no estaremos aquí.

Aunque era bastante obvio que Ichigo quería vivir solo con Rukia no contaba con que su papá y Byakuya les consiguieran ese departamento para permitirles vivir así, llegando a ese curioso arreglo para mantenerlos "separados".

- Eso era de esperarse de Byakuya pero fui traicionado por el viejo- decía amargamente.

- ¡Oye!, Nii-sama solo quiso ayudarnos – respondió un poco exaltada Rukia.

- ¡Vaya!, ustedes siempre tan ruidosos – interrumpió Uryu.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Uryu? – acercándose Ichigo peligrosamente al chico.

- Que parecen una pareja "feliz" de casados.

- ¡¿Cómo? – al mismo tiempo Ichigo y Rukia.

- No deberían de sorprenderse, parece que ya se les olvido lo que paso en el último año del instituto durante el festival Obon ¿verdad?, desde entonces sabemos que son pareja ya que ustedes mismos lo aceptaron. ¿recuerdan? – obligándolos a permanecer en su sitio, la sola mención de ese tiempo hizo que ambos retrocedieran en sus mentes al pasado.

En el instituto Karakura, se decidió celebrar el festival Obon antes del periodo de vacaciones, ¿casualidad? De ninguna manera, todo lo había organizado Keigo teniendo en mente dobles intenciones con las chicas de su clase, se había propuesto que antes del fin de curso habría besado a todas en especial a la "diosa morena de ojos violetas". La idea sobre el festival fue recibida con alegría por la clase de Ichigo y trabajaron con entusiasmo para que este fuera inolvidable después de todo algunos de ellos no continuarían con los estudios en la ciudad.

Para la danza tradicional Bon Odori la chica seleccionada fue Rukia sorprendiendo y mucho a Ichigo. Resulta que unos días antes, Rukia le pidió a Ichigo que salieran a bailar, pero él chico no acepto pretextando el hecho de tener muchos deberes lo que termino en una gran pelea, en conclusión, Rukia, desde entonces había estado en la casa de Inoe. Para todos en la clase ella era la ideal, resulto ser muy buena, sus movimientos fueron muy naturales según la profesora que se encargó de seleccionar a la chica perfecta, desde luego Rukia no aceptaría fácilmente. Ante la insistencia y para la felicidad de los chicos, obviamente Keigo; finalmente ella acepto aunque había puesto una condición "especial" y Keigo se encargaría de eso.

El día del festival llego, cada uno de los grupos encargados de los stands estaban preparados y listos para el evento. Al inicio, clientes iban y venían recorriendo cada uno de puestos de comida, dulces y juegos, que con el pasar de las horas fueron quedando vacíos. El festival era un éxito pero aún faltaba lo mejor. Por razones desconocidas se había creado una gran expectativa para la danza Bon Odori así que nadie quería irse, la hora casi había llegado y las amigas de Rukia estaban muy emocionadas.

- ¡Está atardeciendo, es tan emocionante…! – decía Inoe a Tatsuki.

- ¡Si realmente será excepcionalmente hermoso! – Tatsuki dijo.

- ¡Desde luego que sí! – contesto sarcásticamente Ichigo saliendo a sus espaldas.

- ¡Tonto!, ¡nos asustaste! – Tatsuki, dándole un golpe en el hombro a Ichigo.

- No tengo la culpa de que tengas malos pensamientos… pero sinceramente me parece que la en… Kuchiki no es tan buena como parece – siguiendo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¡¿De verdad? ¡¿la has visto ensayar? – respondieron las chicas sorprendidas al mismo tiempo.

- Ni una sola ocasión, cada vez que le pedía que me dejara mirar me sacaba del gimnasio.

- ¡Bueno, entonces te llevaras una gran sorpresa Ichigo…! - contesto Tatsuki sonriente.

- No lo creo… lo que no entiendo es cuál es la razón de hacer esto en el patio trasero de la escuela

- Ya te lo dije tendrás que esperar…

En ese preciso momento fueron interrumpidos por los altavoces de la escuela, se anunció que el evento principal comenzaría en unos minutos más, todos los colaboradores tenían que estar listos en sus puestos y el público en general debía reunirse para comenzar la parte final del festival.

Todos los alumnos y profesores que todavía se encontraban en los stands caminaron al patio trasero de la escuela entre murmullos de expectación.

No solo Ichigo se sorprendió de la ambientación, el camino estaba adornado de pequeñas lámparas en el piso y otras flotantes que colgaban de unas cuerdas atadas entre los postes de iluminación, estas luces creaban la ilusión de almas moviéndose, cerca de los jardines habían dispuesto algunas sillas para los más afortunados, en la explanada habían mondado un escenario redondo que estaba cubierto por unas cortinas.

El escuchar los murmullos propios de lugares concurridos, hicieron que Ichigo se alejara del escenario, Tatsuki y Orihime lo habían dejado solo así que se quedó de pie cerca de la última hilera de luces que decoraban el escenario. En segundos unos cuchicheos llamaron su atención.

- ¿Supiste que la chica que hará la danza Bon Odori pertenece a una familia muy rica?

- ¡No lo sabía! ¿entonces porque estudia en este instituto?

- ¡Dicen que porque estaba metida en líos de pandillas! ¡es muy poco femenina! ¡además se enamoró de un vago!

- ¿Cómo?

A Ichigo le incomodo lo que escucho porque la mayor parte no era cierta. ¿Quién se habría encargado de propagar esos embustes? Él no era un pandillero o un vago, pero no quiso seguir escuchando y se acercó más al escenario al mismo tiempo que las luces se apagaron con excepción de las que se encontraban en el piso creando mucho más expectación.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando comenzó a sonar la música y se replegó la cortina para dejar al descubierto el escenario. Tambores ceremoniales, que se encontraban en la parte superior de la tarima junto a una estructura grande totalmente blanca; retumbaron anunciando el inicio del ritual. Por debajo del escenario empezó a esparcirse una neblina para crear la ilusión de misticismo y entonces, en el centro, una figura totalmente blanca empezó a realizar suaves movimientos. Al ritmo con que se disipaba la neblina comenzaron a encenderse las luces del escenario dejando ver a una muchacha de cabello negro. Ella lucía un peinado simple pero elegante con el cabello recogido adornado por un bello prendedor plateado; vestía una yukata blanca con estampados de hojas de cerezo color rosa y malva; en su mano derecha llevaba un abanico blanco extendido de bordes dorados y el dibujo de un árbol viejo al centro, este cubría parte de su rostro; en la mano izquierda llevaba otro abanico cerrado.

Pacientemente espero el momento para continuar la danza, todo el público se quedó boquiabierto por esa espectacular entrada. Cuando retomo la danza, los movimientos delicados y suaves con el abanico capturaron la admiración de los presentes. Ichigo reconoció en segundos la kata de Iaido que ejecutaba con lentitud ayudada de sus abanicos, él ya había visto esos movimientos antes, en otro tiempo; y tal como aquella vez fue hipnotizado por la figura celestial de su amada. Durante ese lapso, un sin fín de emociones recorría su cuerpo completamente, estaba tan compenetrado en esos movimientos que en un momento tuvo la impresión de que ella bailaba solo para él.

Los últimos golpes de los tambores se dejaron escuchar anunciando el fin de la danza, Ichigo podía escuchar fuertemente el palpitar de su corazón y sobre el escenario, Rukia termino en una posición de medio loto. Las luces dejaron de iluminar el escenario, instante que fue aprovechando para iniciar las detonaciones que iluminaron el cielo nocturno con una explosión de fuegos artificiales. Nadie se movió hasta que los últimos se dejaron de ver.

Se encendieron las luces y una gran ovación se escuchó del público presente, los altavoces anunciaron el final del festival agradeciendo la presencia de todos. La profesora hizo la presentación de todo el equipo que hizo posible el evento haciéndolo inolvidable, uno a uno desfilaron sobre el escenario hasta llegar a la estrella del show, esa chica enigmática. Ella solamente agradeció con una elegante reverencia para después aplaudir a sus compañeros, quienes lanzaron una porra para su grupo.

Cuando los presentes comenzaron a retirarse algunos chicos que pasaron junto a Ichigo decían.

- ¡¿La viste? es realmente hermosa – comento uno enorgulleciendo a Ichigo.

- ¡Sí! ¡de verdad que lo es! – decía otro

- Si está bien, ¡claro eso si les gustan las enanas y planas! – expreso el último chico – la verdad las prefiero con un poco más de carne – haciendo ademanes sobre su pecho - además dicen que es la chica de un mafioso.

- ¡Imbécil! No soy un mafioso… cuantas ganas tengo de partirte la cara – pensó Ichigo estirando la pierna para provocar que aquel chico callera. En seguida aquel chico se levantó hecho una furia pero al darse cuenta de quién se trataba simplemente decido correr tras sus amigos.

Después de haberse "vengado" se encamino al escenario donde pudo ver a Keigo discutiendo con Tatsuki y Chizuru; luego Keigo, con su acostumbrada forma de ser llamo a atención de los que todavía estaban al tomar el micrófono.

- ¡Tengo que darles una gran noticia a todos aquellos que estén interesados en tener una cita con alguna de las chicas de la clase 3 grupo 1!, eso es para una buena causa, vamos acérquese todas ellas están disponibles.

- ¡¿Qué? – como si hubiese encendido una mecha fueron regresando chicos de todas las demás clases.

Las chicas estaban en fila, sonrientes vestidas con Yukatas y sosteniendo lámparas de papel. En poco tiempo había muchos chicos interesados esperando, como todo un maestro de ceremonias Keigo empezó a hablar.

- Bien, creo que estamos reunidos todos los chicos de la escuela así que comenzare por decirles que esta es una subasta de citas.

- ¡¿Qué? –generalizado.

- ¡Estas bellísimas flores! están dispuestas a otorgar una cita al afortunado que esté dispuesto a sortear los obstáculos de la oferta y la demanda pero lo más importante es que será por una buena causa…

- ¿Cuál es la causa? – alguien pregunto.

- Bueno pues los fuegos artificiales no fueron gratis... – un generalizado tonto se escuchó por todo el lugar.

- ¡Está bien!, comencemos con esto – tomo el mando Mizuiru.

En torno al escenario algunos chicos se quedaron de pie mientras otros tomaban asiento, una a una las chicas sonreían poniendo su mejor pose, todas menos una. Ichigo buscaba ansiosamente con la vista a su shinigami pero no la encontraba, suspiro aliviado y pensó que sería porque ella no quiso seguirle el juego a Keigo pero no contaba con que a punto de terminar con la subasta alguien gritara el nombre de Rukia, lo que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Ichigo.

- Bueno… es que ella… no – tartamudeo Keigo.

- ¡¿Qué pasa? Algunos de nosotros estamos aquí por ella – dijo una voz esparciendo así cierta inconformidad.

- Lo que pasa es que ella es la última, desde luego esperamos que sea la más cotizada de todas nosotras – hablo rápidamente Tatsuki que tomo el control – ahora mismo está por subir al escenario – precisamente en ese momento apareció Rukia que todavía vestía la yukata que la hacía lucir tan hermosa ante los chicos, empujada por Chizuru – Chicos no sean malos y no nos hagan sentir mal al resto de nosotras, vamos ofrezcan.

Para entonces Rukia aunque muy apenada todavía hablaba con Keigo y Tatsuki, Ichigo furioso comenzó a caminar empujando a muchos a su paso para subir al escenario justo cuando comenzaba la subasta de Rukia.

- ¡Momento!, ¡espera Keigo! ¡no puedes subastar una cita con Rukia! – interrumpiéndolo.

- ¡¿Qué? – sorpresivo.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Keigo.

- Si Kurosaki, ¿Por qué no? – dijo una vocecita chillona proveniente de Rukia que al muchacho irritaba tanto.

- Bueno… es… que sale con alguien… vamos dile que estas saliendo con alguien… - recobrando la compostura.

- ¿yo?, no salgo con nadie… - contesto ella.

- ¡Vamos, que oferte para la cita! – le gritaban al chico de cabello naranja.

- ¡Tontos! ¡cállense!, vamos diles... – entre furioso y suplicante

- ¿Decir qué? – inocente

- ¡qué sales con alguien!

- Si salgo con alguien, ¡¿me puedes decir quién es ese afortunado?

- ¡Sí que diga quién es! ¡que lo diga…! - en coro

- ¡Está bien! ¡sale conmigo! ¡es mi novia! – gritándolo - ya lo dije ¿estás feliz? – rojo de vergüenza y coraje se dirigió a ella.

- Si y mucho – sonriente por haber logrado su objetivo.

- ¡Eres una tonta! – la jalo y la beso frente de todos. Dejándose oír una serie de expresiones diferentes entre los presentes.

- En fin, supongo que ya recordaste. Si en realidad lo que querías era estar solo con ella debiste hacer las cosas bien y casarse por el honor de la familia de Kuchiki, pero no, estamos Orihime y yo envueltos en esto solo para cuidar las apariencias.

- Y aceptaste ¿no es así? – con sarcasmo respondió Ichigo.

- No me quejo, este lugar tiene una linda vista, es cerca de la universidad y del hospital de mi padre además de ser una ganga, pero como ya me canse de escuchar tus quejas voy a buscar a Orihime y tal vez de regreso traigamos algo de comer, adiós. – tomo sus cosas y salió del departamento.

- ¡Maldito Uryu! – renegando - ¡Ni hablar! – levanto los hombros y suspiro - ¿Qué pasa? – mirando la expresión de Rukia.

- No me había dado cuenta de la vista tan bella que tiene este lugar - caminando hasta la ventana de la terraza.

- Bueno, estamos en un décimo piso, es realmente alto como te gusta… - trato de reír pero ella seguía con esa expresión seria en su rostro – Dime, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿fuiste con Urahara y te dijo algo malo?

- El no dijo nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

- ¿entonces, que es?

- Es que… ya no había pensado en…

- ¿Qué?, ¿este lugar?

- No, en que pudiéramos casarnos…

- Ah, eso.

- ¿Cómo que "ah, eso"?, esto es realmente importante, el que no lo hayamos hablado no quiere decir que los demás no lo piensen, incluyendo a tu padre y Nii-sama – en su rostro se había dibujado una expresión diferente.

- Yo si lo he pensado y te lo dije antes ¿no te acuerdas?

- ¿Qué si lo recuerdo?

- Si, la verdad es que no comprendo porque te preocupa eso ahora, ¿acaso no quieres llegar a ser algún día la Señora Kurosaki?

- ¡¿Bromeas? ¡No quiero ser tu mamá!, de pensarlo me da escalofrió… Si eso llega a pasar conservare mi apellido.

- Si… Rukia cásate conmigo…

- ¡¿Cómo?¡ ¿Qué clase de proposición es esa?

- Bueno… en su momento tendrá que ser especial, lo que digo es que quiero casarme contigo… - poniéndose algo nervioso – claro que no ahora pero solo quiero que lo sepas, voy a formar una familia contigo – como si no hubiera dicho nada siguió sacando cosas de una caja.

- Ichigo…

- Vamos no te pongas sentimental – bajando la vista.

- ¡¿Quién se pone sentimental?

- ¡terminemos de desempacar! – señalando el resto de las cajas y sonriendo divertido por haberla hecho enfadar.

- Si… Ichigo… dormirás conmigo… hoy me siento un poco…

- Tonta… siempre que quieras… - fue hasta donde estaba para abrazarla y reconfortarla.

Pasaron los días, Rukia tenía presente que se acercaba un día muy especial, 29 de Abril. Tal vez la fecha no tendría significado alguno para los demás pero para ella era un día que nunca olvidaría en su vida, esa fue la primera vez que estuvo con Ichigo. En su mente tenía planificado cada detalle; una cena increíble, música romántica y para finalizar quizá un dulce "postre". Estaba realmente emocionada y lo demostraba en cada cosa que hacía, ella no estaba en el mundo real así que tenía que darse prisa entregando esos informes para poder regresar a conseguir lo que necesitaba, además también quería un lindo obsequio. Regreso justo a tiempo, según sus planes, tomo su teléfono y llamo a Ichigo quedando de verse por la tarde. Se organizó para tener todo listo a tiempo solo faltaba lo más importante, el obsequio. Rukia en alguna ocasión había observado a Ichigo mirar un aparador en la plaza comercial y le había preguntado qué era lo que miraba, el respondió que era un conjunto pero era demasiado caro para poder comprarlo y aunque dijo que tenía demasiada ropa, cosa que no era verdad, ella decidió que era tiempo de comprarlo haciéndolo el regalo perfecto.

Llego un poco más temprano teniendo que esperar a Ichigo junto a la fuente, ese era ya su lugar de encuentro desde que lo descubrieron; minutos después llego el chico con el cabello más desalineado de lo normal luciendo un poco angustiado.

- ¿Qué pasa Ichigo?

- Nada, es solo que… tuve muchas cosas que hacer y se me hizo tarde…

- No pasa nada llegaste a tiempo…

- No pude conseguirte un mejor obsequio… - entregándole una bolsa pequeña la que reviso con curiosidad.

- ¡Ichigo! muchas gracias… son los chocolates que tanto me gustan y esto… realmente son bellísimas…

- Rukia, pero si son… de papel… - sonrojándose al decirlo.

- ¡Oh! Ichigo, ¿no te das cuenta? Estas son las flores más hermosas que haya visto, son las primeras que tú me das…

- ¡Rukia!, mi enana nunca dejas de sorprenderme… - abrazándola.

- Ahora, ¡el mío!, ¡vamos ábrelo ya! – dándole el gran paquete y sumamente emocionada.

- ¡Rukia!, no debiste… - al ver que la envoltura tenía el nombre de una tienda que había visto antes sospechando lo que era.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto con un poco de angustia en sus grandes ojos.

- Es que esto es carísimo… y eso me hace sentirme mal… no puedo aceptarlo

- Descuida, no fue nada del otro mundo – rio brevemente antes de continuar - por decirlo así, creo que te mereces eso por todo lo que haces por nosotros.

- ¡pero si tú eres la que más trabajas!

- Tonto, no me refiero a eso. Sigues la vida en este mundo esforzándote mucho, este mundo es muy caro y casi no compras nada para ti, por qué no aceptas esto como un capricho mío ¿sí?

- Vamos a casa.

- Desde luego.

Caminando rumbo al departamento sonó el teléfono de Rukia, había llegado un mensaje.

- ¡Cielos, es la SS!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Necesitan que vaya ahora mismo…

- ¿Hay problemas? ¿Vas a ir?

- Es mi deber… aunque no quiera.

- Voy contigo…

- No hay necesidad, creo que puedo solucionarlo sola.

- Entonces te esperare en el departamento para cenar ¿está bien?

- No, quizá esta noche no regrese… por favor comparte la comida con Inoe y Uryu el resto lo guardas en la nevera, regresare por la mañana ¿sí?

- Está bien… nos vemos – tomándola de las manos con ternura la dejo partir. Rukia desapareció entre la gente dejando a Ichigo con todos los paquetes – ya eres toda una ama de casa – pensó y sonrió por eso.

Ya era tarde cuando Rukia regreso al departamento, camino silenciosamente por la sala dirigiéndose a la cocina por un poco de agua. Observo que sobre la mesa estaba el resto de la comida y comenzó a guardarlo en la nevera.

- ¡Cielos! Ichigo no me hizo caso, típico. – mientas lo hacia su mirada se topó con los chocolates que le había dado, estaban junto a la mesa y las flores en un florero. – Es un tonto, voy a verlo espero que este despierto… es muy tarde.

Camino sin encender la luz hasta la habitación de Ichigo. Se sorprendió al ver que la puerta estaba entre abierta ya que había una prenda de ropa impidiendo que se cerrara completamente. Jalo la prenda y la miro comprendiendo de lo que se trataba. Con gran miedo de confirmar sus sospechas comenzó a empujar lentamente la puerta. Entre sombras pudo ver a dos personas en la cama que sostenían una batalla amorosa sin inhibiciones y llena de placer, una de ellas, a la que vio con claridad fue Inoe; entre los susurros y gemidos pudo escuchar claramente las palabras entrecortadas que apuñalaron su corazón.

- Ichi… eres… ¡oh!

Y antes de que dijera más, su compañero de cama la obligo a callar con un apasionado beso. No pudo seguir ahí, tapo su boca para evitar gritar de dolor y retrocedió lentamente. Sus piernas le temblaban, su mente era un caos. Dos de las personas que más amaba estaban traicionándola de la manera más vil y baja, no podía pensar con claridad, tuvo la intención de convertirse en Shinigami, desenvainar su espada y atravesarlos en ese instante pero al final todo aquello termino por derrotarla y simplemente se fue del departamento.

Corrió por mucho tiempo sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego a las orillas del rio, se dejó caer justo ahí llorando y gritando desconsoladamente al instante que la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre su rostro ya mojado por sus lágrimas. Cuando la lluvia cesó también el llanto de ella, parecía como si el cielo hubiese compartido su dolor y la lluvia limpiado sus lamentos para lograr consolarla.

De regreso al departamento completamente mojada solo pensaba en Ichigo, en sus promesas que al final resultaron ser una completa mentira, en ella solo había decepción. Repentinamente se detuvo para observar a su alrededor, algo pasaba. Estaba obscuro debido a la hora y a las nubes que ocultaban la luz de la luna, el camino solo era alumbrado por una lámpara que parpadeaba amenazando con extinguirse, camino hasta ahí cuidadosamente. Trato de agudizar su vista en un punto pero fue inútil. Sin quitar la vista de ese lugar hurgo entre los bolsillos de su vestido sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

- ¡Demonios!, lo deje en el bolso. – cuando sorprendiéndola una voz se dejó escuchar.

- ¡Me sorprende que una basura como tú pudiera percatarse de mi presencia! – dijo aquella voz procedente de la obscuridad, haciendo crujir las ramas al moverse.

- ¡¿A quién llamas basura? ¡maldito! – tomando posición de combate.

- ¡Tienes ese aroma tan delicioso! ¡No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de devorarte! – acercándose cada vez más.

- ¡Muéstrate ya maldito! – perdiendo la paciencia - ¡En este momento busco con quien desquitar mi ira!

- Me dijeron que este lugar era especial, hay tantas personas que tienen un alto poder espiritual y supongo que eres una de ellas – dejando ver el horrible rostro brotando de la obscuridad mientras se movía con lentitud.

- ¡¿quieres probarme?¡ ¿Por qué no te acercas un poco?

- Ya que insistes… te daré gusto basura humana – En ese momento la luz de la luna que se mostraba por instantes dejo ver completamente el cuerpo enorme de ese Holow.

- ¡Eres grande y feo!

- No te sorprendes, ¿eres estúpida o simplemente deseas morir?

- Ninguna de las dos cosas, es solo que no soy una humana…

- ¡Oh si!, entonces has visto a mas como yo ¿verdad?

- Me estoy cansando de tu parloteo… entonces ¿vienes?... yo estoy lista para jugar…

Contunuara...

Hasta aqui dejare este capitulo, espero que la perpectiva de algo mas interesante los deje con la curiosidad y que sigan aqui para el siguiente capitulo.

Bye.

Cuidense mucho y haganme sentir que si desean mas. Envienve reviews no sean malos.

;D


	10. Una larga obscuridad

**Hi.**

De ultimo momento decidi traerles otro capitulo, mientras descanso un poquito. Jeje ahora si quiero decirles que viene lo bueno.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad del grandioso Tite Kubo, el uso de los mismos asi como su tematica no tiene mayor pretencion que el de entretener con su lectura.

Sin mas aqui va.

Capítulo 10. Una larga oscuridad

Hanatarō Yamada, dentro de sus responsabilidades en el Gotei 13 a pesar de ser un oficial shinigami ocupando el séptimo puesto del cuarto escuadrón y ser capitán del equipo 14 de rescate, eran limpiar las barracas del tercer escuadrón además de hacerse cargo de los animales de granja dentro de su propio grupo. Esa mañana en particular decidió cambiar la ruta para llegar a las barracas que limpiaba pronto, ya se le había hecho tarde. Este chico amable que era blanco de las burlas de otros shinigamis tuvo la impresión de que algo lo llamaba guiándolo a ese lugar poco usual hasta para alguien como él. Sin entender la razón por la que había llegado ahí miro a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta que ya no estaba en el Gotei, por un momento creyó haberse perdido aun así continuo su camino. Había algo en el ambiente que no comprendía y que al mismo tiempo lo envolvía en un extraño viento cálido y frio. Sintió temor y trato de volver sin embargo un ruido entre la hierba llamo su atención deteniéndolo. Creyó que se trataba de algún animal de la zona. Por curiosidad se acercó un poco más al sitio, avanzó sigilosamente para evitar asustarlo llevándose una desagradable sorpresa cuando reconoció a una persona tendida en el piso gravemente herida que al verlo, con su último aliento antes de desvanecerse le pidió ayuda.

En el mundo real, el tercer escuadrón comandado por Renji Abarai, se encontraba en el lugar donde se había suscitado una pelea de grandes dimensiones por el daño que se podía observar, aun así no había señales de que o quien hubiese causado esa conmoción. Uno de los shinigamis que se encontraba con él se dirigió al teniente Kira.

- Señor, no hay nada que nos indique que el daño fuera causado por un Holow, aunque hay señales de que un shinigami combatió por los rastros de kido.

- Bien, sigue buscando y si encuentras algo más me lo comunicas.

- ¡A la orden!

- ¿Has escuchado? – pregunto al capitán.

- Sí, tengo la impresión que tal vez esto tenga algo que ver con los sucesos anteriores.

- Sería demasiado para esta zona – contesto angustiado.

- Lo sé. – haciendo una pausa - ¿Por qué tardara tanto Rukia?

- En cuanto a eso, no pude localizar a la teniente, el capitán Kurosaki está fuera de la barrera y… - en ese momento se abrió a la fuerza la barrera – podrá… pasar…

- Si ya lo note - dirigiéndose a Ichigo - ¡Como de costumbre haciéndote el interesante! ¡llegas tarde! ¡¿dónde está Rukia? ¡Por la cara que traes se nota que salió todo bien anoche! – dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- ¡¿de qué demonios hablas? – un poco incómodo – ¡cierra tu gran boca! ¿acaso tienes que enterar a todos sobre mi vida privada?

- Pues… - desorientado.

- No digas más, y Rukia se supone que está en la SS, ayer la llamaron y desde entonces no ha regresado – contesto cuando llego un shinigami.

- Señor, encontramos "algo" que parece ser la parte de un cuerpo…

Caminaron hasta donde habían hallado la pista y siguieron buscando un poco más abajo, cerca de ahí había un puente y debajo de este lo que encontraron fue más preocupante aun, ropa de shinigami junto a la mitad de una insignia de teniente. Kira fue el primero en recibir la noticia y con pocas ganas se acercó a los capitanes que discutían sobre sus las responsabilidades.

- Capitán…yo… tengo malas noticias….

- Nada que no podamos resolver ¿verdad Ichigo? – dijo fanfarroneando.

- Señor… creo que lo sucedido… causo más daño de lo que inicialmente pensamos… - desviando la mirada – parece ser que un shinigami perdió la vida aquí…

- ¿Cómo? – contestaron al mismo tiempo.

- La insignia de teniente del quinto escuadrón… - extendiéndolo para mostrarlo a Ichigo – señor… lo siento.

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo Renji - ¡comunícate con el escuadrón 12 y que manden a especialistas necesitamos toda la información que podamos obtener de este lugar, crea una barrera más fuerte y…! - al borde de la histeria – ¡tenemos que estar seguros de lo que paso…!

- Ya lo hice, un grupo llegara pronto y dijeron que no tocáramos nada, pero me pareció que el capitán debía tener esto.

- Kira, eres bueno con el Kido, trata de localizar a Rukia…

- Señor, antes de venir lo hice pero… no pude sentir su presencia… en ninguna parte… - sumamente abatido.

- ¡Tú! ¡maldito! ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?,- acercándose a Ichigo quien estaba en Shock y sujetándolo de la ropa – ¡prometiste cuidarla, te juro que si algo le paso lo vas a pagar con tu vida! – dejándolo porque Kira lo sujeto - ¡Ya! – soltando un respiro - ¡regresare a la SS y tratare de averiguar lo que pueda! – se dio la vuelta y abrió una puerta senkaimon.

Kira lo vio partir sin poder hacer o decir algo, sabía lo que Rukia significaba para Renji aunque no estuviera con él, lo que jamás espero fue que Ichigo solo se quedara así, sin poder moverse y perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Capitán Kurosaki, ¿desea que informemos al escuadrón lo de su teniente? – pregunto y hasta ese momento Ichigo fue capaz de pronunciar palabra.

- No…

- Está bien… - Kira respeto eso y comenzó a caminar pero Ichigo lo detuvo.

- ¡¿es posible que este viva? – pregunto a gritos.

- No hay cuerpo… pero… – tratando de ser lo más sutil que podía, pero él sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad de que así fuera.

- ¡Es posible entonces! – cambiando la actitud inmediatamente – tengo que ir por Uryu, seguramente el podrá encontrarla…

- Señor, yo… no qu… - Kira se quedó sin terminar de hablarle porque inmediatamente partió a buscar al chico en el que tenía la esperanza pudiera encontrar a su novia.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, como pudo llego al departamento, era shinigami así que paso por la ventana y camino en busca del chico. Toco desesperadamente la puerta de la alcoba escuchando que Uryu respondía pero la voz provenía de su propia habitación. En ese momento se percató que sobre el piso del departamento había ropa esparcida y que a sus pies, junto a ropa interior femenina estaba la cartera de Rukia. Entro precipitadamente para ver que Uryu estaba en su cama y a su lado, la figura de una mujer. Sintió como le ardía la sangre en las venas cegándolo completamente embistiendo agresivamente a Uryu que no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Maldito!, ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme esto? – levantándolo como trapo viejo lo arrincono contra la pared.

- ¡¿Pero, qué sucede? ¿porque estas en mi habitación? – conmocionado al percatarse de su desnudez.

Cuando llego Renji a la SS ya lo esperaban el capitán Ukitake y Rangiku.

- ¡¿Es cierto? – pregunto Rangiku.

- ¡quisiera que no! – contesto Renji.

- ¡¿Qué paso? – pregunto Ukitake.

- ¡no lo sé! – grito Renji.

- ¡Renji! – lo detuvo Rangiku.

- Lo… siento… - dijo más calmado – es solo que… - con la cabeza baja.

- Entiendo lo que sientes – dijo Ukitake – pero desearía saber más…

- También yo – contesto – solo sé que hubo una gran pelea y que alguien murió, encontramos la insignia rota y… - se le quebró la voz y comprendieron que era lo que trataba de decir dejándolo que siguiera su camino.

Renji caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del cuartel rumbo a su barraca, cuando llego ahí había alguien esperándolo, Hanatarō.

- Discúlpame pero no deseo ver a nadie por ahora – siguiendo de largo.

- Escuche lo que paso en el mundo real y …

- Si, se me olvido que también estimas a Rukia…

- Escúcheme por favor – enseñándole lo que traía entre sus manos.

- ¡Es…! – sorprendido.

- Sí, he venido por usted, lo está llamando.

- ¡Llévame entonces! - confundido pero completamente feliz.

Kurosaki tenía entre sus manos el celular de Rukia, lo apagaba y encendía por ratos como si con esto lograra que la presencia de ella apareciera en la pantalla, aunque era evidente que eso no sucedería.

- Kurosaki, ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? – Acercándose Inoe a él.

- Es mejor que duermas, es tarde y no has tenido noticias, de alguna forma eso es bueno… - comento Uryu.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no tener noticias es bueno? Solo en tu mente enfermiza – contesto Ichigo con enfado.

- No estoy enfermo, mientras no recibas noticias malas, puedes esperar a tener buenas – contesto el chico – como lo veo, Kuchiki es buena escondiendo su presión espiritual y…

- Calla por favor, ya te dije que no peleamos, no tendría razón para no querer verme...

- Escucha, yo quisiera encontrarla tanto como tu pero no la puedo localizar, de verdad quisiera darte una mejor esperanza pero no sé cómo podría… - angustiado por la situación.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras contemplaban el cielo oscuro a través de la ventana sentados en el sofá. Estaban cansados, habían buscado sin poder encontrarla todo el día y aquel instante fue lo que necesitaban para poder descansar. Amanecía cuando una silueta apareció por la ventana despertando al chico de cabello naranja. Por segundos Ichigo pensó que se trataba de Rukia y se levantó inmediatamente del sofá donde había dormido, abrió la puerta y guardo silencio.

- Siento haberlo despertado capitán. – dijo Hinamori.

- No te preocupes – agobiado y desilusionado.

- Supongo que esperaba a otra persona, pero no vendrá…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Me han enviado porque hay noticias y es necesario que esté presente en la reunión urgente de capitanes, tenemos que partir.

- ¡¿Encontraron a Rukia? – expectante.

- Lo siento capitán, no sé de qué se trate la reunión pero me solicitaron llevarlo inmediatamente.

Bajo tales circunstancias, Ichigo decidió ir con la esperanza de que Rukia estuviera ahí. Al llegar todo se sentía diferente, aquel lugar enorme no tenía congruencia en él y aunque una vez pensó que perdería el motivo de su existencia ahora en realidad no estaba, no podía percibir su poder espiritual y eso lo abrumo.

Inmediatamente se presentaron en la sala de capitanes donde todos los que esperaban tenían un aspecto triste, cuando tomo su sitio el comandante capitán empezó a hablar.

- Gracias por acudir a esta reunión urgente, lo que nos trae aquí es debido a que en el sector 11 se ha presentado una situación similar a lo ocurrido en la ciudad de Karakura el día de ayer así que pediré a los capitanes que expliquen brevemente los casos como sucedieron y lo que han encontrado.

- Se encontró - iniciando su reporte - en el sector 22 de la ciudad de Karakura los rastros de una batalla que por marcas y evidencias, se usó primordialmente el kido de alto nivel. El lugar estaba a cargo del escuadrón 5 por lo que se asume que su teniente acudió al sentir algún tipo de perturbación espiritual, aunque no hubo ningún tipo de comunicación registrada y lo expuesto pudiera ser inexacto – concluyo Renji.

- Cuando el grupo de avanzada regreso, se realizaron los estudios necesarios sobre la evidencia del lugar, los análisis dieron como resultado el uso de kido mayor a los 90, lo que realmente no tiene mayor importancia además del uso no autorizado; lo más importante es que se lograron separar partículas que no tienen concordancia con alguna substancia conocida hasta ahora así como partículas espirituales pertenecientes al reiatsu de la teniente Kuchiki Rukia – Hablo el capitán Kurotsuchi.

- Miembros del grupo 7 y 13 de avanzada del escuadrón 5 – dijo firmemente Ichigo - realizaron la búsqueda exhaustiva de la teniente Kuchiki sin encontrar evidencia que sugiera… - costándole mucho trabajo hablar y aclarándose la garganta – que se encuentre en el mundo real.

- Bien – hablo el comandante Yamamoto – causándome un gran pesar debemos concluir que la teniente del quinto escuadrón murió en cumplimiento de su deber y los eventos que causaron el trágico deceso continuaran en investigación hasta que se determine si representan un riesgo para el mundo real o la SS. Todos los escuadrones estarán en alerta y cada uno tendrá más de un equipo de avanzada en los sectores asignados. Los detalles se les harán llegar posteriormente. Pueden irse.

Cuando todos comenzaron a retirarse Ichigo se quedó de pie sin moverse, no dijo nada; en el tiempo que llevaba como capitán sabía que si desafiaba al viejo comandante frente a los capitanes, el castigo no tendría clemencia así que solo se quedó ahí esperando a que todos se fueran, sin embargo para su sorpresa no fue el único.

- ¡Capitanes!, lamento enormemente su irreparable pérdida – dijo en tono amable pero firme.

- Comandante, estoy seguro que R.. – no termino de hablar cuando sintió un golpe en su estómago que lo hizo arrodillarse en el piso.

- ¡Cállate Kurosaki! – dijo Byakuya.

- ¡Capitán Kuchiki, no permitiré esa conducta ante mi presencia! – grito el comandante general - ¡comprendo el dolor de su pérdida pero nada justifica que ataque a otro capitán! - elevando amenazante su energia espiritual ligeramente.

-Si el matarte le devolviera la vida ten por seguro que te mataría más de mil veces sin piedad alguna pero no es así… - dirigiéndose a Ichigo e ignorando a su superior - No eres bienvenido en el servicio funerario de Rukia, si te presentas no tendras la misma suerte que tienes ahora - mrando con mucho resentimiento pero conservando actitud altiva- después de todo ella es miembro de una familia noble y eso no tiene que ver con Gotei. – recobrando su serenidad acostumbrada salió de la sala.

- Esto…esto no puede… terminar de este… modo – si bien el golpe no lo dejaba respirar la realidad era que seguía de rodillas sobre el piso porque estaba llorando de impotencia y rabia, sentía que Byakuya tenía razón en culparlo, debió protegerla mejor.

- Levántate Kurosaki Ichigo, un capitán tiene que estar de pie aunque el dolor lo esté matando por dentro – dijo aquella voz ronca.

- Ella no pudo haber muerto – insistía aun en el piso.

- ¡He dicho que te levantes! – grito energicamente – la muerte es parte de nosotros y Kuchiki Rukia lo sabía – tomando nuevamente su tono ronco - después de todo fue entrenada como un guerrero. No eres el único que sufre su perdida, pero cada una de las personas que la conoció hace lo mejor que puede para sobreponerse… - llegando hasta donde estaba - inclusive el capitán que acaba de irse por un segundo volcó hacia ti el dolor de su perdida.

- Estoy seguro que no ha muerto – levantándose del piso.

- ¡Basta! el dolor no te deja pensar con claridad, solo los necios y los tontos van tras una causa perdida. Lo mejor será que seas relevado de tus funciones durante un tiempo para que pienses y aceptes lo que ya es un hecho. Kurosaki, tu escuadrón ya ha sufrido la pérdida de su teniente no los obligues a perder a su capitán.

- ¿y cómo se supone que debo manejarlo?, ella era…es…y ha sido toda mi vida – se dijo al momento que se levantaba sintiendo un enorme dolor en su pecho.

continuara...

Sale, he aqui otro capi más. Se que me pidieron unas parejas más pero creo que por ahora esto es mas interesante.

Bye.

Cuidence un buen.


	11. A través de la distancia

Hola:

Bien, como todavia no me hace efecto la medicación voy a subir otro capi.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad del mi adorado sensei Kubo Tite, en fin el hecho es que esta es una historia que se basa en la idea original de bleach, no tengo otro proposito que solo entretener un poco a todo aquel que desee estar un poquito de tiempo frente a su compu y leyendo lo que escribo.

Comenzare:

Capítulo 11. A través de la distancia.

Ichigo, sentado junto a la fuente donde solía reunirse con Rukia, miraba a las personas pasar frente a él sin realmente verlas, nada de lo que sucediera podía llamar su atención. Solo se sentaba ahí por horas hasta que sentía cansancio y entonces volvía al departamento donde se encerraba en su habitación o solo estaba sentado sosteniendo el libro de dibujos de Rukia lleno de Chappys que increíblemente ahora le parecían adorables, en pocas palabras había dejado de vivir. Ya habían pasado semanas desde que la SS de almas decidiera que Rukia estaba muerta, no importando lo que él pensara o sintiera. El servicio funerario fue realmente hermoso según Rangiku, Byakuya no lo dejo asistir. Quizá no hubiera asistido de cualquier manera pero ni aun en el final pudo estar a su lado y eso lo torturaba.

Ese día no era la excepción, a pesar de que comenzó a llover, camino por el lugar que cientos de veces habían recorrido, llegaba al rio donde Rukia desapareció y volvía al departamento, sin importar nada más; era una ceremonia.

Llego al departamento completamente empapado y fue directamente al baño en busca de una toalla para secarse, cuando abrió la puerta del baño Orihime estaba frente a él completamente desnuda. En los segundos que pasaron no supo qué hacer más aun cuando la chica no trato de cubrir su desnudez.

- Disculpa… - dándose la vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Espera Kurosaki…! yo – dijo la chica deteniéndolo antes de que saliera – no puedes quedarte así te puedes resfriar – tomando una toalla y secándole la cabeza.

- Gracias pero no es necesario que lo hagas puedo hacerlo solo – tomo la toalla. – por favor cúbrete puede llegar Uryu y pensar mal – dándose la vuelta para salir del baño y encaminarse a la sala.

- ¡No somos nada! – abrasándose a su espalda – yo solo… quiero hacerte sentir mejor – tratando de quitarle la chaqueta mojada al chico.

- Por favor, detente – dijo fríamente.

- ¡¿Cómo? – quedando completamente sorprendida.

- Si estas o no con Uryu es cosa de ustedes – quitándose la toalla de la cabeza giro y la coloco sobre ella – simplemente yo no quiero hacer esto.

- Ichigo… yo te quiero… - comenzando a llorar.

- No llores por favor, entiéndeme… la única mujer para mi es… - tratando de ser amable con la chica.

- ¡pero ella ya no está!, y yo sigo aquí ¿acaso no lo ves? – grito profundamente herida – lo has dejado todo por ella, ¡ya no eres ni la sombra de quien conocí! ¿porque te haces esto? ¿porque se lo haces a las personas que te quieren?

- No es asunto tuyo – sentándose en el sofá.

- ¡Si lo es! – siguiéndolo hasta el sofá – ¡te amo! ¡he estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y…!

- ¡No digas nada más! – tapándole la boca – no deseo herirte, no quiero decirte cosas que no siento… para mí solo eres una buena amiga, por favor entiéndelo… - dejándola libre.

- Dis… discúlpame… no debí… - levantándose tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado; comprendiendo que su dolor era muy grande simplemente se alejó.

- ¡Uy!, ¡tú sí que sabes cómo tratar a las mujeres, Ichigo…! - dijo una voz.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Urahara? – dijo el chico quedándose en el mismo sitio.

- Bueno, solo he venido a ver con mis propios ojos en lo que te has convertido. – contesto tapándose el rostro con su abanico.

- ¡Ya lo hiciste así que vete! – dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? – acercándose para tratar de provocarlo.

- Tsh, haz lo que se te venga en gana… - tapándose la cara con sus manos.

- Uy, - golpeándole las manos con el abanico

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? – incorporándose inmediatamente.

- Eso es lo que quiero saber y ¿entonces? – tapándose de nuevo el rostro con el abanico.- ¿vienes conmigo o tendré que usar la fuerza? – liberando un poco de su presión espiritual.

- No deseo pelear, vamos. – Dándose por vencido.

- Bien, te aseguro que te divertirás.

Cuando abrió los ojos solo podía apreciar sombras a su alrededor, trato de incorporarse pero no podía moverse algo lo impedía. Una figura distorsionada se acercó, parecía hablarle pero no la pudo escuchar y después nuevamente obscuridad. No supo cuánto tiempo había estado ahí pero por cómo se sentía supuso que había sido mucho, en pocos instantes comprendió que se encontraba dentro de una barrera, probablemente un hechizo curativo de alto nivel. Sabiendo esto se tranquilizó ya que era posible que estuviera en los cuarteles del escuadrón 4, seguramente su batalla la había dejado muy mal herida, era cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de que había recobrado el conocimiento y la dejaran salir. Le pareció solo un momento el estar en completo silencio y obscuridad pero poco después pudo escuchar algo parecido a unos canticos, sintió como una energía cálida recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, ahora comenzaba a escuchar con mayor claridad y percibir lo que estaba sucediendo pero aun no podía ver, comenzó a tratar de tocar las cosas que la rodeaban pero la voz de una mujer la detuvo.

- Sé paciente, los efectos de la energía de mi hechizo no han sido asimilados completamente por tu cuerpo aun así la habitación ha sido obscurecida para que la luz no dañe tu vista – sonó aquella voz suave y tranquilizadora.

- ¡¿capitana Unohana? – pregunto.

- Lo siento, pero no soy la capitán – contesto con una ligera risita.

- Estoy en el cuartel del escuadrón 4, ¿verdad? – notándose en su voz una extrema preocupación.

- Me temo que por el momento no puedo responderte debido a la condición de tu Gigai, no es bueno para ti ni para él bebe – respondió dulcemente al tiempo que la arropaba nuevamente.

- ¿Bebe? – respondió.

- Así es, aun cuando estabas en terribles condiciones; el sello que hiciste fue realmente efectivo y no le pasó nada, utilizaste mucha energía espiritual en ello. No así con tu Gigai, es extraordinario nos costó mucho poder repararlo, estuviste muy grave casi habíamos perdido la esperanza de que te recuperaras – la voz dulce anteriormente ahora sonaba angustiada – pero afortunadamente el tratamiento funciono.

- ¿El sello? si lo recuerdo…

- Basta de charlas, te dejare descansar un poco, tu cuerpo se ha recuperado totalmente de las heridas pero tu presión espiritual todavía no, regresare un poco más tarde, si necesitas algo toca esta campanilla y alguien acudirá, está bien – entregándole en su mano derecha el objeto.

- Si… - enseguida escucho pasos alejarse y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose – Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada, aunque ahora no sé cómo voy a explicar tu existencia, supongo que eso será lo de menos cuando Nii-sama venga seguramente se enojara pero no debes preocuparte él es muy bueno a pesar de su carácter.

- ¿Qué pasara con su padre? – dijo una voz conocida.

- ¡¿Renji? ¿eres tú? – pregunto – acércate por favor todavía no puedo ver bien.

- Aquí estoy… - contesto pero para su sorpresa cuando estuvo al alcance de Rukia, esta lo abrazo con mucho entusiasmo – espera, no te esfuerces.

- ¡Estoy realmente feliz, no le paso nada a mi bebe! ¡es realmente fantástico! – casi gritando de emoción.

- Cálmate, esto puede hacerte daño – dijo separándose de ella.

- Tienes razón, Renji… ¿alguien sabe sobre él bebe?, quiero decir que si aparte de los que me han cuidado y tu… - preocupada.

- No, nadie más lo sabe. – dijo – Rukia… quiero hacerte una pregunta.

- Si, dime – atenta a lo que le decía Renji.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te paso? – en su voz se notaba algo extraño.

- Ahora que me lo preguntas, no estoy muy segura… en este momento me encuentro algo confundida… supongo que no he pensado en eso… - tocándose la cabeza en señal de dolor.

- Está bien solo quería saber, descansa me quedare aquí hasta que te sientas mejor.

- Gracias, eres mi mejor amigo. – cerro los ojos.

Rukia no tardo en caer en un sueño profundo comenzando a soñar. En su sueño recordó el instante en el que Urahara le conto sobre su bebe.

- Rukia, por lo que has hablado tomaste precauciones para evitar los embarazos ¿verdad? – revisando unos papeles sobre la mesita de centro.

- Así es, he tomado lo que me has dado y tal como lo indicaste – contesto.

- Bien… - guardando silencio.

- ¡¿Y…? ¿quieres decir que lo que he experimentado es a causa de que estoy embarazada? – abriendo sus grandes ojos violetas con sorpresa.

- Me parece lógico, después de todo son una joven pareja que tiene una vida sexual sana – sonriendo con su clásica postura – además solo lo confirmo, tú ya lo sospechabas después que te advertí sobre las modificaciones en tu Gigai.

- Lo sé – suspirando – pero…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso no te alegra esta noticia? – pregunto inquisitivamente.

- ¡Claro que sí! Es que – comenzando a llorar.

- Calma, calma… seguro que no es para tanto. Pienso que ya no hay remedio pero están juntos. La verdadera pregunta es ¿lo deseas?

- Desde luego… - con una expresión de preocupación – pero no es eso…

- Entonces es….que no quieres enterarlo todavía. – relajando su expresión.

- En parte sí, no quiero hacerlo…

- Pues por el tamaño del bebe y las molestias que te ha causado, creo que este niño posee un poder espiritual grande, eso no te ayuda se nota en la diferencia de tu energía, desde luego Ichigo no es bueno en eso… pero no creo que te preocupe él en realidad ¿verdad?

- Astuto como siempre, estas en lo cierto.

- En la SS no está prohibido que los shinigamis puedan tener familia sin embargo te preocupa lo que pueda suceder con…entiendo y en tal caso es posible que pueda ayudarte un poco.

- ¿En que estás pensando? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Un sello. El mayor problema de esto es que una vez activado no podrás salir del Gigai, eso podría perder la vida alguno de los dos o… incluso ambos debido al alto nivel de energía que se necesita para mantenerlo pero considerando tu condición actual al salir de tu Gigai arriesgas la vida de tu bebe. La decisión de usarlo será tuya, estoy seguro que encontraras la forma de que eso no pase, por otra parte el sello te servirá para regular la energía que emite él bebe y ocultarla fácilmente sin depender de tu energía espiritual directamente… sin él es obvio lo que pasaría...

Unas voces hicieron volver de su sueño a Rukia, parecían pelear aunque no alcanzaba a entender de lo que hablaban se incorporó abriendo sus ojos. Podía ver borrosamente aunque con un poco de trabajo. No reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba y al seguir escuchando voces se levantó trabajosamente de la cama, un poco mareada y con las piernas temblando llego hasta la puerta para abrirla un poco y poder escuchar mejor aquella conversación. Renji enfadado le hablaba a otra persona.

- Comprendo lo que dicen, pero no es normal que no lo recuerde – decía Renji.

- Como ya le explicamos, esto es solo temporal, seguramente se debe a que ha pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente – reconociendo la voz de la misteriosa mujer que escucho antes.

- Pero no recuerda nada, incluso pregunto por su hermano – protesto Renji.

- Capitán, recuerde que la mayor parte de ese tiempo estaba delirando, no espere que recuerde un estado inconsciente aunque en ese momento pareciera saber lo que decía o hacia – contesto la mujer – me parece que no debería enterarse de la situación por ahora podría ser contraproducente en su condición.

- Entiendo, ¿Qué hay sobre ese sello? – pregunto.

- Bueno, es particularmente extraordinario, no he podido averiguar cómo funciona…

- Es un sello de 10 puntos y sirve para contener la energía espiritual de una persona… - contesto Rukia sorprendiendo a todos – fue diseñado para ocultar al bebe basándose en mi energía y la de Ichigo… - a punto de caer al piso Renji la sostuvo.

- Rukia- san – grito Hanatarō.

- Te llevare a la cama – cargándola Renji la puso suavemente en la cama.

- Lamento haberles causado tantos problemas – dijo Rukia – especialmente a ti Hanatarō.

- Rukia-san no ha sido nada – dijo amablemente

- De no haber sido por ti seguramente estaría muerta… - dijo soltando unas lágrimas.

- No me agradezcas Rukia-san, fue mi madre la que hizo la mayor parte – poniendo su mano en el hombro de la mujer que se encontraba sentada a un costado de Rukia, no parecía ser la mama de Hanatarō, era una mujer joven de aspecto amable y sonrisa dulce.

- Gracias, señora Yamada – dijo muy formalmente Rukia.

- No hay nada que agradecer, pero no me llames así, la señora Yamada era la madre de mi esposo, soy Hayiko Tustsake solo llámame Yiko por favor – sonriendo.

- ¿quiero hacer una pregunta? – dijo Rukia dejando sin palabras a Renji y Hanatarō.

- Mi niña – contesto Yiko – es mejor que no sepas nada por otras personas, tú conoces las respuestas. Están en lo más profundo de tu mente – tomándola de las manos – el por qué solo lo sabes tú y me temo querida que solo hay una manera de saberlo.

- ¿Cuál es? – contesto rápidamente.

- Que verdaderamente desees recordarlo… ¿sabes? Las personas con poderes de sanación cuando curamos sentimos todo su dolor y confusión. Amas demasiado pero tu orgullo no te permite perdonar. Renuncia a tu orgullo y sanaras más rápido.

- Sé paciente Rukia-san. – sonriendo dijo Hanatarō.

Urahara se las arregló para convertir a Ichigo en shinigami y llevarlo a la sala de entrenamiento debajo de su tienda, ahí ya lo esperaba su adorado padre, quien sin previo aviso comenzó a tacarlo con todo lo que tenía, al principio Ichigo trabajosamente trataba de esquivarlo pero al final no pudo hacerlo y tuvo que enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo.

- ¡Te falta condición capitán Kurosaki! – grito Isshin.

- Lamento escuchar eso Capitán K U R O S A K I – sonrió sarcásticamente golpeándolo de lleno con Zangetsu e inmediatamente llamando su bankai.

- ¿es así como deseas pelear pequeño capitán Kurosaki? – también llamo a su bankai.

Sorprendentemente igualo sus movimientos causando grandes estragos en la sala de entrenamiento de Urahara. Los espectadores Yoruichi, Urahara y compañía veían ir y venir a los Kurosaki usando los mismos ataques el uno contra el otro. Al final, Isshin atesto su último golpe causando un gran dolor a su hijo y dejándolo tumbado en el piso. Isshin se acercó a él levantándolo del shihakushou como un trapo viejo.

- ¡Eres patético! ¿lo sabías? – quebrándosele la voz - ¿Cómo puedes hacerte eso? – sacudiéndolo en varias ocasiones fuertemente para finalmente dejarlo caer - al igual que tú, yo perdí a la mujer que amaba… fue muy difícil el tener que vivir sin ella… y comprendo mejor que nadie el dolor que sientes… ¿No eres el único que la amaba?, también nosotros – dejando brotar sus lágrimas – pero lo que más me duele es que no puedas aceptarlo… acéptalo y déjalo ir… es todo.

- ¡Basta! – Libero toda su presión espiritual restante al lanzar un grito de desesperación, rabia y miedo. Cada uno de ellos entendió todos los sentimientos que lo agobiaban a través de ella.

Junto a esta, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, verdaderamente era una energía muy poderosa, en la SS los instrumentos se volvieron locos, marcaban puntos fuera de los rangos normales haciendo sonar alarma de emergencia, los encargados monitorearon buscando el inicio de aquel fenómeno inesperado localizando inmediatamente el origen. Según las reglas de la SS cuando un capitán o teniente se encuentran en el mundo real su nivel de presión espiritual es sellado en un 80%, si eso había sido también con Ichigo, ¿cuánta energía espiritual estaba contenida para hacer templar de esa manera dos mundos?

Aunque al final la SS termino por aumentar el nivel al máximo haciendo aparecer el sello en el pecho de Ichigo, la energía residual no desapareció completamente. Exhausto se quedó inmovil y solo cuando se acercaron todos volteo a mirarlos.

- Gracias – dijo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Urahara le hablo.

- ¿mejor? … estoy más tranquilo – contesto - Ella no está muerta… ¿porque no lo entienden…?

- ¿Sabes?, si de verdad eso es lo piensas, deberías buscarla hasta encontrarla – sonrió Isshin a su hijo.

- ¿No importa que sea una causa perdida? – pregunto volteando a ver el techo con la apariencia de un cielo azul.

- ¿Por qué crees que está viva? – pregunto Yoruichi

- Lo siento aquí dentro de mi pecho aunque mi lógica se oponga… no puedo explicarlo ni tampoco sé dónde pueda encontrarse, solo sé que está viva.

- Entonces, ¿porque has estado actuando como un idiota haciendo que me preocupara por ti? – dándole un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Ichigo su padre.

- ¡Parece ser que el capitán Kurosaki ha vuelto con nosotros! – comento Urahara – ya es hora de que te enteres de algo muy importante ¿no es así? – mirando a Yoruichi que afirmo con la cabeza.

Contuinuara...

Bien, ¿que piensan? ¡que tiene que decirle Urahara a ichigi?, pero sobre todo ¿donde se encuentra Rukia?

Se los dijo de tarea.

Bye.

Cuidense muchisisismo.

;D


	12. La luz de mi esperanza

Bien, ya regrese y ahora no estoy delirando de fiebre, jijijiji. Pues bien agradezco a los que se pasean y leen esta y otras historias que subimos para explayar nuestras ideas.

A demás de eso cada ocasion que comentan es un aliciente para que sigamos expresando nuestra forma de sentir en cuanto a esta linda pareja que espero se de, aun cuando no sea como lo imaginamos.

Declaimer: Esta grandiosa idea es propiedad unica y exclusiva del maestro Tite Kubo, desearia que fuera mia y muy a mi pesar no lo es, demaciado para mi cabecita. El uso de los personajes así como de la tematica tiene como objetivo dar a conocer una ideota que caminaba en mi. No pretendo insultar los conocimientos de nadie con esto.

Sin otra cosa que agregar, comienzo:

Capítulo 12. La luz de mi esperanza, ¡Recuperare a Rukia!

Durante el lapso en que duro la liberación de la energía de Ichigo, en el lugar donde se encontraba Rukia también se sintió aquella marejada aunque de forma diferente. Rukia inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Ichigo, tal vez algo grave le ocurría. Su preocupación la hizó caminar fuera de la habitación por un pacillo que la llevo al exterior de lo que parecía una casa, todos se encontraban ahí. Hanatarō fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia y fue hasta donde se encontraba.

- ¡Rukia-san!,¡no debiste salir de la cama! – dijo tratando de detenerla para que no siguiera avanzando.

- Es…Ichigo…algo debe haber pasado para que su energía se liberara de esta forma – Muy angustiada seguía caminando.

- ¡Detente si no quieres perder a tu bebe!– le dijo Yiko saliéndole al paso.

- ¿Por qué…? – un fuerte dolor la hizo llevarse las manos a su entrepierna cayendo al piso de rodillas para luego hacerlo de costado acurrucándose tratando de detener el dolor.

- ¡Hanatarō date prisa y ayúdala!, parece ser que el sello se rompe a causa de esta enorme energía… - cambiando totalmente la expresión de Yiko normalmente amable.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – pensó Rukia que era auxiliada por Hanatarō – El sello no debería romperse tan fácilmente… - cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantenerse consiente debido al intenso dolor – …a menos que Urahara lo hiciera… - el dolor era mayor que sus propias fuerzas, casi a punto de perder el conocimiento observo como su alrededor desaparecía, trato de concentrarse para entender aquello pero le constaba demasiado, entre su confusión y dolor reconoció la figura de Byakuya antes de caer inconsciente.

En el sótano de la tienda de Urahara, las cosas no marchaban bien.

- Déjame entender, ¿dices que todo esto lo hiciste para poder medir mi energía? – pregunto Ichigo.

- No exactamente. Es cierto que necesitaba analizar las partículas que forman tu presión espiritual liberada – contesto Urahara - gracias a las habilidades de Tessai con el Kido pude hacer este aparato que nos permitirá encontrar la ubicación de partículas espirituales con patrones similares a las analizadas inicialmente, es algo realmente sencillo aunque para serte sincero nos costó un poco de trabajo porque el Gigai que llevaba en ese momento Rukia no está hecho de espiritiones y considero que esa falla fue fundamental en su búsqueda.

- ¡Comprendo!, como obtuve mis poderes de Rukia analizando mi energía entonces es posible que la puedas encontrar ¡¿verdad? – notablemente emocionado.

- Básicamente esa es la idea pero… no necesariamente la estamos buscamos a ella… también utilizamos tu energía en una frecuencia específica para que eliminara una barrera y lograr encontrar lo que estamos buscando, si tuvimos éxito seguramente la encontraremos – un poco esquivo al responder.

- ¿Estás buscando algo diferente? – pregunto nuevamente al llamar su atención esa respuesta

- Umm – mirando a Yoruichi que solo sonrió y bajo la mirada, suspiro ampliamente mientras Tessai y Yoruichi se marchaban rumbo a la tienda dejando a los Kurosaki con él, Ichigo se dio cuenta pero decidió poner su atención completa en lo que decía Urahara – Escucha, no sé si sea correcto que te diga esto porque después de todo lo que estamos tratando de hacer es solo una posibilidad que no garantiza nada…

- Urahara, eso lo sé, pero no me queda claro que cosa nos ayudara a encontrarla – su emoción desapareció para ponerse muy serio.

- Está bien, lo que busco es una energía que comparte patrones… de la tuya y la de Rukia.

- ¡¿Qué? – contesto Isshin al borde de la histeria.

- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme? – contesto ingenuamente Ichigo.

- ¡Grandísimo tonto! ¿y te dices medico? – Mirando directamente a Ichigo con la cara roja del enfado y emoción, sin embargo el chico todavía tenía en la cara interrogación - ¡lo que dice es que jugaste con Rukia demasiadas veces a la casita! – dándole un tremendo golpazo en la cabeza - ¡y sin "protección"! ¡I D I O T A! - haciendo ojos de indiosamiento - ¡Masaki! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Sentirme orgulloso o enfadado?.

- Exactamente, el día en que ella desapareció vino a verme, decidió ocular esta pequeña energía que afectaba a la de ella, no era conveniente que la SS se enterara, al menos no en ese momento – continuo Urahara ignorando el dilema existencial de Isshin – hice un sello para su Gigai, ya anteriormente lo había modificado para prevenir esto pero bueno… el sello se activaría solo cuando ella lo considerara conveniente…

- ¡Voy a ser… papa! – dijo iluminándosele su rostro - ¡Papa! ¡cielos! - de pronto se puso pensativo - ¿Qué voy a decirle a Byakuya? ¡va a despellejarme vivo!

- Ichigo, cálmate – tomándolo del brazo Urahara dijo – no es bueno que pongas demasiadas esperanzas, es solo una posibilidad…

- ¿Estaba segura de su estado? – pregunto

- Sí, eso era un hecho pero lo que quiero decirte es… – sin dejarlo terminar Ichigo contesto

- Entonces… Solo eso necesito… esa es una mayor razón para encontrarla y voy a hacerlo… - firme, esa actitud mostraba al Ichigo de siempre, ahora tenía una razón de mayor peso para encontrarla.

Isshin y Urahara se miraron comprendiéndolo a la perfección, Ichigo estaba de vuelta. Pronto regresaron a la tienda donde les esperaban buenas noticias. El equipo había funcionado, localizo un punto donde la energía que buscaban era muy alta. Inmediatamente Ichigo abrió una puerta senkaimon a la SS llegando rápidamente acompañado de su padre, Urahara, Yoruichi y Tessai.

Urahara tomo el mando y todos lo siguieron, avanzaron sin ningún problema saliendo del Gotei. Llegaron a una pequeña área boscosa que en su interior tenía una montaña muy alta, cuando estuvieron en la sima todos miraron a su alrededor sin encontrar nada. Urahara organizo al equipo, Tessai seguiría rastreando en un perímetro mayor, mientras los ex capitanes iban en busca de alguna pista en diferentes direcciones, a Ichigo le toco ir por al sector 43 y utilizando el Shonpo llego en un par de minutos. Al reconocer el sitio no pudo evitar recordar lo que tiempo atrás sucedió en ese lugar, su primera vez con Rukia. Lo recorrió con la mirada pero sentía una energía extraña, no la había sentido antes pero tenía algo familiar que no se podía explicar, siguió avanzando pero sin importar a donde fuera regresaba al mismo sitio. Cuando comenzó a pensar una manera de salir de ese lugar tan extraño escucho su nombre primero como un susurro y luego con mayor claridad, era la voz de una mujer que no conocía pero que entre más escuchaba llamándolo sentía su energía armonizar con la de ella.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto

- Nadie que conozcas – respondió dulcemente – El amor que sentimos por la persona que buscas es lo que nos une.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – contesto

- Ayudarte… - aquella voz se alejaba rodeándolo – el lugar donde se encuentra tu esposa e hijos está rodeado de fantasías e ilusiones… sin embargo son muy reales. Solo tú puedes unirte con su mundo… si haces brillar de nuevo esa luz, entonces podrás sacarlos de su obscuridad…

Cuando Ichigo trato de preguntar más un fuerte resplandor lo saco del trance en el que estaba, el dolor en su quijada lo volvió a la realidad encontrándose sentado en el piso.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – grito con furia.

- No respondías y tuve que hacerlo – contesto Renji inclinado frente a él.

- ¡¿Renji? ¡¿Byakuya? – observando que también el capitán Kuchiki estaba ahí un poco más lejos pero de espaldas a ellos - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué han venido?

- La verdad es que yo no estoy muy seguro – contesto Renji ayudando a que Ichigo se levantara – también estuve en un trance como tu pero el capitán Kuchiki me saco - termino porque los demás del equipo de Ichigo se reunieron con ellos.

- Veo que has decidido unirte a nosotros chico Bo – sonriendo Yoruichi

- Es evidente que no solo yo me di cuenta de esto – contestando fríamente – nunca se debe subestimar a personas con el nivel de capitán.

- ¡Vaya!, tratándose del capitán Kuchiki eso realmente debió ser un alago – dijo Urahara – pero creo que debemos darnos prisa para arreglar este desastre, me parece que todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que lo que pasa no algo "común", tal vez el capitán Kuchiki quiera compartir un poco de información.

- ¿Sabes que está pasando Byakuya? – interrogante Ichigo lo miro.

- ¡Sí que eres lento! – Dijo Renji – parece que eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa en la SS, esto tiene unas semanas y esta detallado en los informes, ¿has leído los informes?

- ¡Silencio niños los mayores van a hablar de esto! – Tessai, tapándoles la boca al aplicarles una llave, Ichigo a la derecha y Renji a la izquierda, señalo a los demás junto a Byakuya.

- Esta bien, no hace falta explicar demasiado – Byakuya con el ceño fruncido – Todos ya se dieron cuenta de que no estamos en la SS ¿no es así?

- Parece que desde que salimos de la puerta Senkaimon estamos en una especie "ilusión" – comento Isshin.

- Realmente es un kido muy poderoso, solo puedo decir que nos transportó a otra dimensión sin que fuera evidente para nosotros al momento en que atravesamos por la puerta senkaimon del mundo real – dijo Tessai.

- Si estamos aquí es porque "el algo" o "alguien" nos trajo, ¿no? – interrumpió Ichigo – puede ser que también estemos cerca de Rukia.

- Tal vez no te has dado cuenta de ello Kurosaki, pero el que esta dimensión se parezca a la SS en casi todos sus detalles tiene un significado aun mayor. En estas semanas se han reportado casos de miembros de las cuatro familias nobles desaparecidos; el primer caso fue Rukia, en el mundo real – contesto Byakuya.

- ¿Entonces sabes que es lo que pasa chico Bo? – sonrió Yoruichi cruzándose de brazos.

- Solo diré lo que se – Byakuya sin inmutarse – estoy seguro que saben más de lo que aparentan saber, ¿no es así Sempai? – dirigiendo una mirada a Yoruichi – es tu especialidad obtener información furtivamente.

Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos, observo dormitando a Hanatarō a su lado, se vea tan tranquilo que no tuvo corazón para despertarlo. A través de la pequeña ventana de la habitación se podía ver una hermosa luna llena y agradeció estar viva ahora más que nunca, puso sus manos sobre su vientre cerrando los ojos para concentrarse y poder percibir a su bebe. Sonriendo para sí misma, cuando en las palmas de sus manos pudo sentir aquella pequeña palpitante energía. Se quedó muy pensativa cuando comprendió lo que había pasado antes, se obligó a recordar cada detalle sin conseguirlo; decepcionada se dejó caer en la cama con su mente llena de imágenes confusas, de pronto como si algo la hubiera golpeado en la cabeza vinieron a ella los recuerdos de la tarde cuando lucho contra el Holow junto al rio.

- Eres realmente desagradable – dijo Rukia al mirar el rostro de aquel Holow que estaba herido debido a la magia demoniaca que había usado sin embargo ella mostraba síntomas de fatiga.

- No has visto nada… este aroma tuyo es realmente delicioso… ya entiendo, ¡eres un shinigami y estás en un cuerpo falso!... maravilloso…– dijo aquel monstro retrocediendo entre las sombras.

- ¡Ya te lo había dicho y en este momento vas a morir!, ¡maldito! – Rukia tomo aliento tomando posición para un ataque final.

- Ya he visto el ataque que sigue a esa postura aun así no voy a dejarte escapar, tu aroma me enloquece demasiado…no he olvidado que antes he devorado a personas como tú y ninguna me ha ofrecido ese aroma tan exquisito, ¡sí que estoy con suerte! – sacando su enorme lengua saboreándose la idea sobre la suculenta comida que le esperaba, se movió dejando ver cada vez más ese horrible aspecto que parecía una mezcla de perro y cerdo.

- No soy cualquier shinigami tonta basura… soy el segundo capitán del escuadrón 5, Kuchiki Rukia y no voy a ser tu cena – dijo sumamente enfurecida.

- Realmente no me importa tu rango o grupo, seguramente es por eso tu aroma…si realmente eres segunda capitán ¿Por qué estás tan fatigada?…ah… ¿estas protegiendo algo?… ¿por eso es que cuando realizas tus ataques retrocedes enseguida para no quedar frente a mí?... – quedándose inmóvil por unos momentos saco su enorme lengua moviéndola de un lado a otro - ahora entiendo…vas a ser madre, ese es el aroma que he estado percibiendo… - dejo escuchar una funesta risa - además de cena voy a tener un delicioso postre.

- ¡Estás loco si crees que me veceras fácilmente, desgraciado!

- Parece que no te has dado cuenta, tu y yo nos hemos visto antes… pero ahora he cambiado, me he fusionado y hecho mucho más fuerte… - dejándose ver por completo, poseía un cuerpo parecido a un gusano de gran tamaño pero al levantarse lo que parecían piernas enormes eran muchos tentáculos que salieron disparados directamente a Rukia.

Inmediatamente Rukia reconoció aquellos tentáculos, eran iguales a los que le habían quitado la vida a Shiba Kaien. Decidió no acercarse y hacer uso de Bakudō defensivos, sin dejar de moverse llego hasta un puente cercano. Todos sus ataques de Kido eran menos poderosos desde el principio y rápidamente fue perdiendo energía al hacer uso de ellos.

- Ya te diste cuenta de quién soy, veo que ya no tienes a donde huir, y ya que te esforzaste demasiado te daré a elegir, ¡¿quieres que te devore ahora, seria rápidamente? o muy lentamente destrozando cada parte de tu cuerpo… - acercándose cada vez más a ella.

- ¡ese último ataque me ha dejado por completo sin energía! ¡¿Por qué…?¡ ¿Por qué? ¿es debido al sello? ¡No puede ser posible!, sé que lo active cuando comencé la lucha pero no debería de haberme… - el hueco estaba muy cerca y comenzó a golpearla fuertemente, Rukia sin poder evitarlo pensaba - ¡No quiero morir!, ¡no ahora! ¿Por qué tengo miedo?... Ichigo… ¿Por qué quiero que el venga por mí? No puedo esperarlo, por favor… que alguien me ayude… quiero que me ayuden… por ti… ¡¿Cómo puedo ser alguien tan débil? no mereces tener una madre como yo… de verdad lo siento, no he podido protegerte sin desear ver a tu padre por última vez… - totalmente vencida y en el piso solo esperaba la muerte.

Ya no sentía ni escuchaba nada; no pensaba más. El hecho de que estuviera muriendo ya no tenía importancia pero si aquello era el vacío después de su muerte ¿por qué razón sentía esa calidez? ¿Ichigo? no…, era una sensación extraña pero tan reconfortante. Abrió los ojos y ante ella el hueco con su enorme lengua a punto de devorarla congelado en el tiempo; repentinamente una enorme energía espiritual liberada emitió una gran luz brillante causando una terrible explosión.

- ¡Rukia-san!, ¡Rukia-san…! - Hanatarō la llamaba insistentemente con un rostro de mucha preocupación.

- ¿Hana…? ¿Qué sucede? – respondiendo a la insistencia de su amigo con evidente desconcierto, agitada y sudorosa.

- Discúlpame Rukia-san tuve que despertarte, tenías una pesadilla y desprendías demasiada energía espiritual lo que no es bueno para tu bebe.

- Lamento preocuparte demasiado Hanatarō, has estado todo el tiempo conmigo muchas gracias – más tranquila se quedó pensativa, tenía demasiado en su mente, aquello ¿había sido un sueño o realmente había sucedido?.

continuará...

Bien, se que es un poco corto pero espero que lo disfruten.

¿Qué información tiene Byakuya? ¿Por qué no puede recordar nada Rukia? ¿Tendra algo que ver la luz con la voz que escucho Ichi?

Se los dejo de tarea.

Bye.

;D


	13. La casa de la madera podrida

Hola:

No se cuantos capitulos pueda subir hoy asi que simplemente dire que estoy aquí para mostrarlos. Deseo fervientemente que todo esto tenga una buena aceptación entre conocedores como ustedes.

Agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer lo que escribo.

Declaimer: Esta maravillosa idea es total e integramente de maestro Tite Kubo, el uso de los personales y su entorno solo es para darle un lugar y tiempo para mi ideota.

Sin más que comentar aquí va:

Capítulo 13. La casa de la madera podrida.

- Bien si es de ese modo, sabemos que… – Yoruichi muy seria – Tras la primera desaparición de un miembro de una rama menor de la familia Kuchiki posterior a la de Rukia, otros miembros de ramas menores de las 4 casas tuvieron el mismo fin. Hechos que se mantuvieron en el más rotundo hermetismo para que el Gotei no interfiriera en este asunto aunque fueron notificados para que se diera por concluida la investigación iniciada con Rukia. Por este hecho fui a la gran biblioteca donde encontré muy poca información interesante que se remonta a la época donde las casas nobles eran 5.

- Entonces decidiste incursionar en la biblioteca de los Kuchiki – Byakuya, en tono arrogante.

- Definitivamente era un reto que no podía dejar pasar – riendo a carcajada abierta Yoruichi – conociéndote, si solicitaba tu ayuda, solo nos darías la información que consideraras conveniente además estamos contra reloj…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – frunciendo la ceja Byakuya.

- De eso luego hablaremos – sin tomarle gran importancia – en fin, lo que aquí encontré fue más interesante, según los registros, un fenómeno similar ya se había presentado con anterioridad pero dentro del Rukongai aproximadamente mil años atrás, ese suceso fue investigado por miembros especializados de las 5 casas, en ese entonces; sus pesquisas los llevaron hasta una familia noble. Esta persona era el cabeza de familia que realizaba experimentos con los ciudadanos en busca de una cura. Su única hija y heredera fue víctima de una extraña enfermedad, ella era una poderosa experta en kido que finalmente murió. Un hecho importante que lo relaciona con lo que buscamos es que encontraron partículas extrañas en cada uno de los casos durante la investigación, como estaban limitados para el análisis estas muestras fueron preservadas dentro del Gotei, afortunadamente pudimos obtener esta muestra y la recolectada en la investigación de Rukia. Urahara la analizo y el resultado fue increíblemente exacto tratandose de muestras de casos y epocas diferentes, tienen el mismo origen.

- ¡¿Cómo es eso posible? – Ichigo y Renji.

- Los detalles no están completamente claros, siguen habiendo cabos sueltos, no tenemos información del nombre de la familia porque este fue borrado de los registros – termino Yoruichi.

- No hay certeza de que alguien estuviera vivo después de todo ese tiempo – contesto Ichigo llamando la atención de todos.

- Bueno Kurosaki – dijo Urahara - el tiempo en la SS no es igual al del mundo real porque hablamos de almas, siendo de esa manera es posible que estuvieran vivos aquellos que vivieron en ese entonces, un ejemplo claro seria el comandante general Yamamoto, tiene 10000 años.

- Lo siento lo olvide – dijo pensando después – incluso Rukia es mucho mayor que yo, con su edad en el mundo real seria de una anciana – sonrió.

- ¿Qué te parece gracioso Ichigo? – le hablo Renji en voz baja.

- Nada, olvídalo… - apenado de sus pensamientos.

- En este punto es donde entras chico bo – bromeando Yoruichi – sé que te diste cuenta de mí, así que fuiste antes y te llevaste la información que necesitaba.

- No es así, tome los libros cuando me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien en la ceremonia fúnebre de Rukia. Siendo cabeza de familia, tengo responsabilidades que no pudo eludir si involucra a mi clan y en busca de respuestas encontré estos – sacándolos de entre su shihakushou se los dio a Yoruichi – son los diarios de la cabeza de familia Kuchiki Aoyama y de Hayiko, hija de Shiraiwa Hashimoto y Tustsake Kuroki. Es claro que en los registros solo se hace una alusión vaga de un hecho importante dentro de las casas nobles que se reduce a una simple sublevación pero que no es totalmente cierto.

En un gesto que Ichigo no reconocía, Byakuya describió lo que se conocía de ese hecho, una odisea llena de intereses políticos, matrimonios arreglados y alianzas entre casas. Cada casa noble tenía un propósito, los _**Kuchiki**_ conocidos como los escribanos de la SS, los _**Shihoin**_ especialistas en artes demoniacas de alto nivel que dentro del Gotei son utilizadas para el espionaje, _**Shiba**_ guerreros especialistas en explosivos y kido para tal fin, _**Hashimoto**_ expertos en la fabricación de armas especiales y_** Kuroki**_ conocidos como la familia más cercana al rey aunque su propósito no era claro.

- Se dice que, entre las casas nacerá un shinigami realmente poderoso que sobresaldrá de entre todos - continuo Byakuya - en ese momento se creyó que era la heredera de dos casas, ya que destacaba por poseer grandes habilidades de sanación que solo eran superadas por sus habilidades como guerrero, aunque fue entrenada para entrar al Gotei renuncio a eso para dedicarse a las investigaciones tras la muerte de su madre; aparentemente durante estas contrajo la enfermedad que finalmente la mató. Sin embargo lo de su muerte fue falso. Después de la muerte de su madre dedico sus esfuerzos para desarrollar formas diferentes de materialización interdimencional, esto la llevo a trasgredir las reglas de la SS y sus investigaciones fueron catalogadas como abominaciones siendo destruido todo vestigio de su existencia, por pertenecer a la nobleza fue recluida en la mansión familiar bajo la custodia de miembros de elite en vigilancia de la casa Shihoin. Esto no la detuvo y continúo haciendo sus investigaciones que fueron puestas al descubierto, como último recurso fue detenida y apresada con su sello creado especialmente para quitarle sus poderes. Se hizo un silencio después de estas últimas palabras, era evidente que Byakuya no diría nada más tal vez porque no sabía o ya no quería hacerlo.

- Pues no entiendo, todo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver con Rukia? – Ichigo.

- ¡Serás imbécil! – dándole un tremendo coscorrón a Ichigo, Renji molesto.

- ¡Me vas a decir que entendiste lo que dijo! – protesto.

- Veo que la información sobre el sello no se encuentra – Urahara localizando las hojas rasgadas en el diario de la familia Kuchiki – es obvio que alguien tomo las páginas con algún propósito…

- Kisuke, ¿piensas que el sello es la clave?

- Pienso que si se tomaron la molestia de buscar esta información lo que está pasando debe relacionarse de alguna forma, no creo que sea una simple casualidad. Desde luego nos ahorraría tiempo tener esa información pero si es un sello, los puntos débiles son los mismos que de cualquier otro.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, esto va más allá - notablemente preocupada Yoruichi.

- Debo decir que - interrumpio Byakuya - Sobre el cabeza de familia Kuchiki, era ampliamente reconocida por usar kidos de nivel 90, si ella creo el sello, la posibilidad de romper el sello es muy escasa . probocando caras muy serias.

- Si todo lo que hemos descubierto nos ha traído a este punto, ¿nos encontramos sin salida? – dijo Renji tragando saliva.

- No del todo – interrumpió Tessai – he analizado las fluctuaciones de la energía que nos rodea, ya que la cantidad de partículas espirituales es diferente lo reconfigure y encontré que hay dos puntos donde la energía se manifiesta de forma distinta, en uno la fluctuación se intensifica y del otro casi desaparece. Creo que este es el punto por donde entramos…

- ¿En qué dirección se encuentra esa energía? – pregunto Isshin.

- Parece que nos encontramos exactamente a unos 200 metros en dirección norte.

- ¿La energía más fuerte? – contesto Renji.

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ninguno de nosotros detectara esa energía estando tan cerca? – comento Isshin.

- Kisuke, ¿crees que fuimos afectados al entrar aquí? – pregunto Yoruichi mientras todos se dirigían al lugar que había indicado Tessai.

- No, he estado pensando sobre esa energía y creo que no es nada que hayamos conocido, aunque se parece mucho a la energía de Kon… - contesto Urahara muy serio.

- ¡¿Quieres decir que es un alma artificial? – comento Ichigo que se había acercado a Urahara para escuchar.

- No, pero si es producida artificialmente. – finalizo Urahara.

- Ya hemos llegado – Dijo Renji – ya estando cerca se puede sentir una pequeña presión espiritual.

- Entonces solo nos queda entrar – sonriente Ichigo desenvaino a Zangetsu dispuesto a destruir lo que le impedía el paso.

- No hay que precipitarnos – deteniendo el avance del chico – debemos tener una estrategia para enfrentar lo que está ahí adentro, creo que volveré a tratar de ir a la SS para buscar más información – Isshin camino unos pasos delante de Ichigo – te lo dejo Ichigo, ¿qué dices Urahara? sería muy útil que Tessai fuera conmigo – mirando directamente a Urahara quien con una seña le dijo a Tessai que se fuera con Isshin y ambos utilizando el Shonpo desaparecieron.

- ¡Que se le va hacer! – suspirando – Entonces, ¿estás conmigo, Yoruichi?

- Sabes que me gusta la aventura – contesto.

- ¡Vamos! – y desaparecieron al moverse rápidamente.

- Solo quedamos nosotros t… - antes de terminar la frase Byakuya también desapareció – vaya, era de esperarse del capitán – con una expresión comprensiva de Renji.

- ¡¿Todavía lo llamas así? – Burlonamente Ichigo se dirigió a Renji.

- ¿Cómo? No soy como tú, les hablo con respeto a los demás capitanes – y siguió inspeccionando la barrera que tenía frente a él, Ichigo al mirarlo no pudo evitar reírse porque parecía que Renji imitaba los movimientos de un mimo - ¿Qué te parece gracioso? – sin dejar su labor.

- Que no hayas podido vencer a Byakuya – no se atrevió a decirle lo que pensó – pero dices que te diriges a todos con respeto y entonces por qué me hablas así…

- Es diferente contigo y no presumas de ser el único que le ha ganado al capitán porque si no se hubiera retirado es posible que no ganaras.

- En eso tienes razón, recuerdo que ya no podía moverme y él me dijo que había ganado esa batalla, no sé si estaba seriamente lastimado por mis ataques o fue Ichimaru quien finalmente lo hizo – pensativo al decir eso.

- Creo que encontré donde es menos fuerte esta barrera, creo que si utilizamos un poco de Kido podremos pasar – comento Renji.

- Bien entonces un lado – quitando de su paso a Renji bruscamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿eres estúpido o qué? ¿se te ha olvidado que no somos buenos con el kido? – muy molesto protesto.

- Habla por ti, gracias a esa enana molesta he tenido que practicar mucho y he aprendido unas cuantas cosas, solo observa – estirando su brazo a la pared invisible Ichigo dijo - **Hadō #4 Byakurai (Rayo blanco) - **La barrera cayo en pedazos e Ichigo sonrió satisfecho al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo.

- Has mejorado bastante – dijo recobrando su anterior pose – pero no demasiado para presumir, has destruido la barrera pero también ese monton de rocas.

- S-i… todavía necesito mayor control… Renji… mira todo, estamos frente a la entrada de una caverna… - señalo el chico.

- Creo que como ya hemos entrado los demás también han hecho lo suyo, después de todo donde estábamos era solo una ilusión – Renji contesto sorprendido pero tratando de mantenerse relajado.

- Eso es lo que preocupa, no sé si esto sea real.

- Tonto y eres tu quien decía que ha venido a rescatar a Rukia sin importar nada, así que vamos – dijo sarcásticamente y avanzo a paso firme.

continuará...

Jiji, otro pequeño. Solo disfruten.

Bye.

;D


	14. El cereso entre las sombras

Hola.

Rapidamente les dejare este capitulo, imaginence que ya lo habia editado y al darle guardar me dio un monton de gusto que me sacara. HRRRRRRRRRR, eso pasa porque falla el internet cuado se va la luz y llueve.

Declaimer: La obra intelectual de Bleach pertenece unicamente al maravilloso Tite Kube, yo le pedi pretado, sin permiso, los personajes y tematica para narrarles esta ideota.

Sin más se los dejo.

Capítulo 14. El cerezo en las sombras.

El velo de la noche cubría completamente todo rastro de luz en el exterior, y en la habitación, Rukia trataba de relajarse para poder entrar a su mundo interno, llevaba tiempo tratando de hacerlo. Desde que supo lo de su embarazo no había podido conversar con Sode no Shirayuki, su zanpaktou. En el piso, con la ayuda de una vela, practicaba ejercicios de respiración para lograrlo sin embargo pronto descubrió que no podía, su mente era un caos y su inestabilidad emocional no contribuían a la tarea. Su embarazo de casi siete meses, no era impedimento para tratar de concentrarse, no obstante, en la posición de loto, la personita dentro de ella no pretendía dar tregua.

- ¡Vamos bebe, deja a mamá concentrarse! – tocando con suavidad su ya abultado vientre - ¿extrañas a papá?... si… yo también – su manos inyectaban un poco de su energía a su vientre con el objeto de tranquilizar un poco al pequeño - ¿sabes?, durante todo este tiempo que no ha estado con nosotros, lo he extrañado pero te tengo y me parece que cada día te pareces más a el – esbozando una pequeña sonrisa melancólica – voluntarioso e iracundo, irracional y…. un cabeza hueca, pero supongo que el que sea así es lo que me hizo amarlo de esta manera. Tú eres muy parecido, tanto que en ocasiones lastimas a mamá pero no me quejo, realmente me alegra que me hagas saber que estas bien y que no estoy sola, deja descansar un poco a mamá ¿sí?...– como si él bebe hubiese escuchado y entendido, respondió dejando de moverse tan rudamente.

- Haces bien futura mamá – entro Yiko a la habitación con un servicio de te – hablándole, cuando nazca reconocerá tu voz.

- No te sentí llegar – contesto y trato de levantarse.

- Espera yo te ayudo, no debes esforzarte demasiado ten en cuenta que has tenido un embarazo un poco complicado – ayudando a Rukia a levantarse y llegar a la cama.

- ¿Complicado? - respondió Rukia – no lo llamaría así precisamente.

- Solo te preocupas demasiado – contesto amablemente Yiko – lamento que tuvieras que estar en penumbras pero no hemos conseguido luces, esta noche es más obscura que las anteriores.

- Yiko, ¿Por qué no ha venido Hanatarō?

- Él ha pasado mucho tiempo cuidándote y ha desentendido de sus obligaciones en el gotei, por eso no vendrá en unos días.

- Espero no haberle causado demasiadas molestias…

- No te preocupes de nada y trata de descansar.

- No quiero ser molesta o grosera de alguna forma porque has sido muy amable conmigo pero comienzo a sentirme sola, entiendo que Hanatarō no pueda venir pero… Renji… el… ¿Por qué no ha venido?... no lo he visto desde…

- Supongo que se encuentra muy ocupado…quiero decir que desde que tuviste esa horrible crisis se ha sentido culpable de no haber podido ser de mucha ayuda, ya sabes no tiene mucha habilidad en el uso del kido…

- Si, tal vez.

- Entiendo que te sientas sola, no tienes con quien conversar y me temo que siendo casi una anciana como yo, no hay grandes conversaciones, - dejando escapar una risita - te dejo voy a terminar de preparar un poco de medicina y después iré a mi habitación, ya sabes si necesitas algo estaré en la siguiente puerta.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y se recostó cuando Yiko cerró la puerta al salir, era claro que algo no estaba bien de todo lo que le había dicho, ya había comenzado a sospechar un tiempo atrás pero dada la situación había decidido esperar el momento más oportuno para investigar.

Unos días antes durante un paseo por el jardín con Hanatarō, le pregunto sobre Ichigo y los demás pero solo recibió respuestas esquivas sin ningún sentido, cada vez que buscaba respuestas Yiko aparecía de la nada. Esperaba con muchas ansias ver a Hanatarō para convencerlo de que la ayudara a salir de ahí, se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para poder regresar a casa sin ningún riesgo, quería que su bebe naciera rodeado de la gente que lo amaba, tal vez Byakuya no lo aceptaría inicialmente pero al tenerlo en sus brazos, estaba segura que lo amaría tanto como ya lo hacia ella; quizá no por la gran personalidad de su padre pero también sería un Kuchiki. Cuando imagino la cara de su hermano al verla llegar con este "pequeño regalo" solo podía sentir lastima de Ichigo si se dejaba atrapar por Byakuya. Con esos pensamientos fue avanzando la noche riendo cada vez que imaginaba alguna situación entre su hermano e Ichigo.

Más tranquila inicio nuevamente con su respiración, poco a poco, ausentándose de su entorno logro llegar a su interior. Sus sentidos se confundieron al escuchar el sonido de gotas caer al agua; abrió rápidamente los ojos, para su sorpresa no reconoció el lugar donde se encontró. Estaba en medio de estalactitas y estalagmitas de hielo que parecían tener luz propia. Las gotas que antes escucho caían a la inversa, de la punta de las estalagmitas a lo que parecía un lago en el techo donde surgían las estalactitas. Era un hecho que aquel lugar no era donde encontraría a Sode no Shirayuki. Miro a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera darle una pista sobre su ubicación. Avanzó unos pasos para mirar el piso lo mismo que al techo, aquello parecía ser un espejo, el lago en el techo reflejaba la forma circular de color blanco bajo sus pies, parecida a la luna llena. Sin detenerse llego a la parte central de ese lugar, contemplando las ondas que formaban las gotas en el techo haciéndola dudar sobre las imágenes que veía. Inicialmente Rukia pensó que era un raro efecto óptico, no obstante, esa una figura comenzó salir del agua avanzando hacia ella, froto sus ojos girando el rostro terminando frente a una mujer. Aquella aparición femenina, esbelta y más alta que ella, vestía un traje de shinigami blanco, una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba a la cintura y desenvainada una zanpaktou, que en comparación a Sode no Shirayuki era poco más pequeña; con el protector del mango redondo y en el mango dos cadenas, toda negra. Una de las cadenas le rodeaba el antebrazo derecho desde la muñeca hasta el codo y la otra finalizaba en una punta sujeta con la otra mano.

- ¿Quién…quién eres? – pregunto retrocediendo un paso.

- ¿Yo?, déjame ver, umm… - avanzando asía Rukia agitando en forma circular la cadena que tenía en la mano izquierda – responderé solo si me ganas – lanzo la cadena a un costado de Rukia y velozmente llego a su cuello.

- ¡Se movió con mucha velocidad que no pude verla venir hacia mí! – pensó muy sorprendida y sin poder moverse.

- ¿Sorprendida? – dejando escuchar una risa siniestra - ¡es una pena que la princesita no se pueda mover! – acercando su rostro al oído de Rukia, se movió dejando caer la fría cadena sobre su abultado vientre, comenzó a tocarlo estremeciéndola con una electrizante y helada sensación en el cuerpo entero de la shinigami.

- ¿Q… qué… es… lo que buscas? – tomando fuerzas de flaqueza Rukia se sobrepuso.

- Mejor dicho… ¿Qué es lo que tú buscas? – haciendo un movimiento rápido se apartó de Rukia para desaparecer de su vista y confundirla con su velocidad al hablar desde muchos puntos diferentes – Eres tu quien ha invadido mi hogar – repetía y finalmente dejo de hablar para aparecer tras de Rukia, espalda con espalda.

- ¿Qué dices? – incrédula - ¿no eres mi… holow interno?

- ¡Cómo puedes ver! – señalando a su alrededor - ¡este no es tu maravilloso mundo interno!, ¡rodeado de frondosos árboles y tu estanque central, un gran jardín zen! ¿Verdad?... o tal vez si lo sea, quien sabe.

- No entiendo…

- ¡Eres una tonta!, tal vez cada una de estas rocas sea algo que has perdido… o tal vez no… - rodeando nuevamente a Rukia rio sarcásticamente – ¡mira esta…! ¡es tu queridísimo capitán Kurosaki! – señalando una donde apareció el rostro de Ichigo con una sonrisa extendiéndole su mano - ¡gran sonrisa pero poco cerebro…! o ¿qué te parece esta? – brincando a la derecha de Rukia señalo otra donde, ella caminaba tras Ichigo – ¡siempre estas a sus espaldas! ¿no?, es realmente injusto….ah, esta es mi favorita – apartándose de otra que se encontraba frente a Rukia donde ella pudo ver claramente la habitación donde en penumbras las siluetas de dos amantes retozaban en su cama.

- ¡NOOOOOOO!, esto no es real – tapándose el rostro con sus manos escuchaba la carcajada de esa mujer moviéndose de un lado a otro - ¿Pero que es real? – le dijo al oído y luego alejándose continuo – y ¿Qué no lo es?... – cuando ya no escucho nada Rukia lentamente descubrió su rostro y miro a su alrededor parecía que aquella cosa ya no estaba, se dio la vuelta solo para sentir un gran dolor en su pecho producto de la espada de aquella mujer.

- Quizá solo el dolor sea lo único verdadero… - frente a Rukia que ahogo su grito con una mueca de dolor y sorpresa.

Cuando Rukia ya no tenía fuerza para continuar de pie, una luz blanca la envolvió cegando momentáneamente a su atacante, momentos después el silencio se adueñó de aquel lugar y lo que la había cegado desapareció. Lo que semejo una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en aquel rostro blanco, camino un poco y enfundo su espada.

- ¡Vaya!, sí que es persistente, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que seamos libres – dijo sumergiéndose poco a poco en el piso formando ondas de dispersión.

- Precisamente eso es lo que no tenemos… - contesto entre las sombras una voz.

- Eres impaciente, ya sabes… ella regresara a jugar conmigo y entonces… lograre lo que deseas – desapareciendo por completo.

Continuará...

¿Qué sucede en el interior de Rukia? ¿Quien es esa mujer? ¿y la voz?

Bien se los dejo de tarea.

Si hay algo mal disculpenme es de verdad muy apresurado.

Que dios los bendiga a todos.

:D


	15. La espada negra de alas rojas

Hola:

Nuevamente paseandome y decidiendo subir este capitulo, en lo particular me parece que pronto terminare de escribirlo, tal vez cinco o seis capitulos mas.

Agradezco a cada uno de los que deciden leer lo que escribo. Aguantenme unos capi mas. En general la descripción de los personajes es en teoria más madura, asi que no sabemos como es que se deben comportar ante las circunstancias que describo.

Declaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual del grandioso Tite Kubo, el uso en esta narración de los personajes como la tematica no persiguen ningun fin de lucro, tampoco pretendo insultar de aguna manera a conocedores de la serie.

Sin más que agregar aqui se los dejo.

Capítulo 15. La espada negra de alas rojas.

Instintivamente, Rukia, llevo sus manos a la altura de su pecho respirando agitada y entrecortadamente, no sentía dolor alguno lo que la llevo a darse cuenta que estaba a salvo en la habitación sobre la cómoda cama. Su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se hicieron cada vez más pausados pero no conseguía quitarse esa sensación que la había dejado helada.

- ¿Qué…ha ocurrido? – pensó - ¿Cómo fue que fui a ese lugar?, y lo que me mostro… eso no es verdad… no puede ser verdad.

Cuando trato de acurrucarse entre sus manos, una de las mangas de su yukata se deslizo dejando al descubierto una marca que no pasó inadvertida, recordó que cuando fue aprisionada la cadena sujeto su brazo y cayó en su vientre así que desato su vestimenta dejando al descubierto su vientre para poder observarlo, sus temores resultaron ciertos, también la marca de la cadena estaba presente ahí.

Renji e Ichigo sintieron que llevaban horas caminando por ese lugar cavernoso, obscuro y sin aparente salida. Aquel sitio era como un laberinto, ahora permanecían juntos pero cuando entraron a la cueva se encontraron con dos caminos, para seguir decidieron que lo más conveniente era separarse, aun así se encontraron cuando los caminos se unieron al poco tiempo.

Renji quien caminaba delante, después de una ardua batalla de piedra, papel o tijera a dos de tres, sintió una ligera brisa en el rostro y más adelante visualizo una salida. Al llegar ahí se quedaron boquiabiertos al contemplar el panorama, era increíble dentro de lo que tenía aspecto de un cráter volcánico, un suntuoso palacio rodeado de columnas y pilares, caídas de agua y hermosos jardines. El edificio principal dejaba a la mansión Kuchiki como cualquier casa ordinaria. El acceso estaba limitado a un camino de piedras flotantes dentro de un foso que contenía un líquido de color purpura y las paredes del cráter le servían de protección haciéndolo algo único, en otras palabras un fuerte muy cómodo.

- ¡Wao!, ¡es espectacular! – expreso asombrado Ichigo.

- Si…pero… no sé porque tengo la impresión de haber visto este lugar antes… - comento Renji.

- Si, desde luego – haciendo una extraña expresión con su mano derecha Ichigo continuo – seguramente en algún cuadro en la mansión de Byakuya… oh…si lo recuerdo…nunca has estado dentro ¿verdad? – con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Tonto!, no soy como tú que te escabulliste para ver a Rukia – molesto – además no es hora de hablar de eso.

- No lo tomes mal, solo bromeaba – dejando de reírse Ichigo pregunto - ¿Qué crees que sea eso de color purpura?

- Creo que es veneno…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque soy un buen capitán – dijo fanfarroneando Renji.

- ¡Ah! ya entiendo es por esos lentes que trajiste ¿verdad?

- No es necesario tonto, solo con observar al alrededor del foso te darás cuenta, eso que está ahí no son rocas… si también use el rastreador – contesto un poco apenado y cambiando de tema paso el censor a Ichigo – creo que si vamos por ese camino cerca de las piedras de la izquierda podríamos pasar utilizando mi bankai como puente.

- Pero ¿qué pasa con la barrera? – pregunto Ichigo con el censor puesto.

- ¿Qué barrera? – visiblemente sorprendido.

- Esa… - señalando por encima de su hombro - creo que es emitida por esa cosa que está en el techo, parece que es una lámpara, mira…

- No la vi… pero… ha desaparecido… - tocándose la barbilla al observar detenidamente el techo - entiendo debe ser una barrera intermitente, solo hay que medir el tiempo que tarda en aparecer y desaparecer, me hare cargo analizándola y cuando estemos listos te avisare, ¿de acuerdo Ichigo?

- Está bien – haciendo una pausa - Renji… hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo y quizá no quieras decirme pero… ¿fuiste el primero en enterarte que Rukia estaba embarazada?

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Bueno es que alguna vez me dijiste lo que sentías por ella, y aunque casi todo el tiempo yo estaba en el mundo real no pude evitar darme cuenta que se hicieron más cercanos, no quiero decir que…

- ¿Acaso estas celoso? – siguiendo en su tarea dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡No!, digo que ella siempre estaba al pendiente de todo en la SS y yo simplemente le di mayor atención a otras cosas, me he dado cuenta que he perdido detalles en su vida, detalles que debí compartir con ella, el ejemplo más claro de eso es que he sido el último en saber que voy a ser padre – sentándose en el piso - bueno creo que Byakuya aún no lo sabe…

- Nos hicimos más cercanos es cierto, ha pasado mucho más tiempo en la SS que en el mundo real e inevitablemente ... - pauso la oración y siguió platicándo como si se tratara de otra persona - te confieso que he sentido celos porque ella cambio enormemente debido a ti; sonríe con frecuencia, se preocupa más por sus subordinados, los ayuda…- quitándose el censor de los ojos - pero cuando estamos a solas solo habla de ti, de lo que te esfuerzas en vivir en ambos mundos y lo duro que es eso, se ha vuelto muy comprensiva. Por eso sé que nunca había amado de la manera como te ama y que tampoco amara a nadie más, que daría todo por ti incluso su vida, pero también sé qué harías lo mismo por ella. Eso debe ser verdadero amor.

- Renji…yo…

- No, ni lo digas… a riesgo de ser cursi creo que nacieron para estar juntos, lo demuestran inclusive cuando están en batalla, uno es la fuerza del otro, ¿recuerdas las pruebas de shinigamis?, antes de que egresara el último grupo de la academia, ustedes fueron hacer una demostración, quizá fue porque los holows que fabrico el capitán Kurotsuchi para esa ocasión resultaron ser más fuertes de lo habitual, hicieron un ataque combinado que resulto ser la novedad en toda la SS y la mayoría de los egresados querían ser elegidos en tu escuadrón, sí que fue un gran alboroto…

En el Gotei había mucha conmoción, se planeó una demostración a los alumnos de la academia Shinigami y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el comandante general había ordenado que los estudiantes accedieran a un campo de entrenamiento, el más grande que casualmente era el del escuadrón 5.

- Capitán, está todo listo – se dirigió a Ichigo un shinigami del escuadrón.

- Está bien – sin mucho ánimo.

- Vamos Ichigo, debes darle una oportunidad a esto, se positivo – dijo la pelinegra sarcásticamente - ¿no fue lo que dijiste?, pues es la oportunidad de demostrarlo con hechos.

- ¡Tonta!, no me refería a que me asignaran esta demostración, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que otro capitán con más experiencia en batalla se hiciera cargo – rascándose la cabeza en señal de hastío.

- Es una lástima que no todos pensaran como tú, pero no hay nada que hacer, entonces ¿nos dirige capitán? – con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Tonta!, ¿a qué nos enfrentamos? – pregunto.

- Son solo Holows artificiales, fueron fabricados por el 12vo escuadrón, el capitán Kurotsuchi dijo que eran un gran trabajo, "serian una verdadera revelación" creo que fueron sus palabras – muy tranquilamente tocaba su mejilla.

- Bien, entonces que te parece si usamos los equipos completos y que cada uno se haga cargo de los enemigos en su camino.

- No tiene lógica esa estrategia, sugiero que… - sin dejarla terminar porque Ichigo camino dando órdenes a sus subordinados.

- ¡Qué importa!, es solo una demostración que nos servirá de entrenamiento, ¡vamos a patear traseros…! - saltando al campo de batalla seguido por sus soldados.

El show estaba por comenzar, tras el ingreso de los grupos comandados por Ichigo que comenzaron a dividirse a lo largo del campo según indicaciones de la teniente pelinegra; ahora solo faltaban los actores principales. En minutos salieron holows del piso en formas de topos, con capacidad de volar, sus aspectos eran muy salvajes, demasiados de ellos.

En realidad era completamente manejable ya que los grupos de avance seleccionados eran lo mejor del escuadrón, podrían fácilmente acabar con el gran número de holows.

A la orden de su capitán se lanzaron al ataque, uno tras otro los holows, eran derrotados por los shinigamis usando técnicas de kido y espadas. Ichigo y Rukia solo observaban a sus subordinados en las habilidades de batalla, sin darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sucedía hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Los holows derrotados no desaparecían sino que se unían para formar holows más grandes y fuertes, aunque aparentemente se reducía su número cada vez era más difícil derrotarlos. Los shinigamis comenzaban a perder fuerza al resultar muchos de ellos heridos, Rukia comprendió que tenían que replegarse para replantear una estrategia. Ordeno que todos los heridos, por mínimas que fueran sus heridas retrocedieran para ser atendidos, los restantes se agruparan en equipos para formar cinco en total y estos atacarían desde diferentes puntos dejando el ataque frontal al equipo uno comandado por Ichigo y el lateral a Rukia con el grupo 5.

Shinigamis y holows eran reducidos en número, pero a diferencia de los holows los shinigamis no regresaban. Finalmente con los constantes ataques, los holows terminaron por formar a cinco menos grandes. Ningún otro escuadrón podía acudir en su auxilio ya que como prevención el equipo de investigaciones tecnológicas puso una barrera que permitía que los shinigamis salieran pero nadie podía entrar.

Ya solo eran siete de sus elementos contando a Rukia e Ichigo, este último estaba completamente enojado consigo mismo por no haber utilizado todo su poder desde el principio pero lo solucionaría todo incluyendo arreglar cuentas con el capitán del 12vo escuadrón.

Utilizando su bankai, Ichigo dio gran destreza de lo que era un combate no obstante, sin ser sorpresa, las partes despedazadas se unieron en una sola pieza con un poder destructivo que sobrepasaba por mucho la imaginación de los presentes, ciertamente fueron "toda una revelación".

Esta vez no solo Ichigo sino también Rukia llegaron a su límite. Ichigo utilizo su _**Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō**_ **(****Colmillo Negro Lunar que Penetra el Cielo****)** y Rukia_**Tsugi no mai, hakuren**_** (Segunda danza, Onda blanca****) **cada uno por separado, pero ambos ataques se entremezclaron tomando una extraña forma, la hoja de una espada de color negro debido al reiatsu de Ichigo y en un efecto visual por el ataque brillante de Rukia, formado por cientos de cuchillos de hielo; unas alas rojas. Este ataque combinado resulto tener un poder destructivo sin comparación a otro y puso punto final a la batalla.

- Fue un accidente…. – después de recordar lo sucedido en aquella ocasión.

- No es el punto, tonto… - contesto Renji justo cuando su equipo le indico que estaba listo el análisis con un zumbido – ya está, parece que tendremos que movernos rápido porque solo hay un intervalo de 10 segundos cuando desaparece la barrera creando la apertura que viste, ¿listo?

- ¡Nací listo! – contesto más animado con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ichigo.

- ¡Tonto!, vamos…

Ambos shinigamis avanzaron utilizando el shonpo hasta llegar al paso de las piedras blancas e inmediatamente Renji utilizo su bankai para poder llegar a la parte superior de la barrera pasando a través de ella justo antes de que volviera a parecer, cayeron el centro de lo que tenía el aspecto de un gigantesco patio que desde afuera no era visible, en realidad muy parecido al patio de la academia shinigami.

continuara...

Bien este es el fin de este capi.

Espero que cumpla con las espectativas y que pronto nos veamos de nuevo.

¿Por que le fue tan familiar a Renji este lugar?

¿Cual es la razón de que Rukia tenga esas marcas en su cuerpo?

No se, pronto tendremos respuesta a estas interrogantes, o tal vez ¿no?

Diviertance y que dios los bendiga.

;D


	16. La cupúla de los sueños

Hola chiquillos y chiquillas:

La verdad decidi subir otro capi porque ya estoy hasta la ma...seta de ver solo números, ya no quiero trabajar mas, por ahora porque si no como sobrevivo.

Bien, espero que les haya dejado con un poquito de inquietud el capi pasado, si es asi tengo el presentimiento que este los dejara más, jajaja (malevolamente riendo)

Bueno ya no les quito la intencion de leer más, se que no he hecho agradecimientos personalizados y no es porque no quiera, solo creo que si escribiera los nombres se me podria pasar alquien y no quiero faltar a nadie. Sorry por eso.

Declaimer: La obra intelectual de Bleach es esclusiva de nuestro amado Tite Kubo, aunque desearia que se me hubiera ocurrido no es así, pero uso los personajes y tematica, sin su permiso claro esta jejeje, para desarrollar esta ideota.

Ademas de eso quiero establecer que las personalidades de los personajes se han descrito con diferencias por el desarrollo, aun asi considero que nadie sabe como actuarian si fueran realmente parte de la idea original del sensei.

Aclarado el punto les dejo una lectura esperando que les sea agradable.

Capítulo 16. La cúpula de los sueños.

Ambos shinigamis se quedaron de pie ante lo que tenían frente a ellos, desde donde antes habían estado no se apreciaban las dimensiones reales de aquel lugar.

- ¿Ahora, hacia dónde vamos? - menos impresionado Renji pregunto a un Ichigo sin habla.

- ¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo? – contesto molesto el peli naranja – pero parece que tampoco sabes donde debemos ir.

- ¿Acaso no es evidente? ¡imbécil! – refunfuño Renji.

- Bueno, cuando descendíamos me pareció ver algo parecido a un domo atrás de esta mansión, tal vez sea ahí donde tengamos que dirigirnos – mostrando desorientación.

- ¿Sientes de reiatsu de Rukia? – mirando alrededor- Yo no, creo que debemos movernos antes de que nos descu… -Renji detubo sus palabras cuando comenzó a percibir un aroma dulce similar al de flores recién cortadas haciéndolo perder el equilibrio notablemente afectado.

Ichigo también experimento los síntomas pero para evitar perder el sentido libero su bankai dispersando rápidamente lo que viajaba en el aire, deteniendose cuando considero que ya había sido suficiente. Para sorpresa de los shinigamis, escucharon el eco de una risa y luego una voz clara.

- ¡Son realmente estúpidos!, ¡¿creyeron que esta fortaleza no tendría vigilancia? – apareciendo frente a Ichigo que inmediatamente se puso en guardia para proteger a Renji.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿porque te interpones en mi camino? – analizando aquella figura de aspecto femenino con piel oscura, vistiendo un kimono negro de flores blancas y rojas, su cabello rosa sujeto en una coleta le caía por la espalda hasta la cintura, portaba un cuchillo largo atado en su obi.

- Soy Jigoku no Hana (flor infernal), a mi señora no le gustan las interrupciones y me ha ordenado eliminar la basura que se interponga en sus asuntos.

- ¿De verdad crees poder detener a dos shinigamis con rango de capitán? – Renji cuestiono sonriente, tambaleante avanzó haciendo a un lado a Ichigo.

- ¡Eres demasiado arrogante para ser una simple basura!, te diré, agradezco la oportunidad que me brindas; ahora podre deshacerme de una de las mascotas inútiles de mi señora - avanzando rápidamente hacía ellos empuñando el cuchillo que llevaba dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza, sin embargo, inesperadamente Ichigo bloqueo su ataque haciendo que la chica lo esquivara retrocediendo.

- ¿Nos conoces? - Ichigo frente a Renji.

- ¡Solo al mono pelirrojo! – moviéndose elegantemente, asechándolos como un cazador sobre su presa – pero no tengo intención de perder mi tiempo dando explicaciones tontas, posiblemente no lo recuerde pero yo lo recuerdo muy bien…. - arrojándose de lleno para atacar a Renji.

Renji respondió liberando a Zabimaru, que había regresado a la forma de catana cuando Renji percibio el aroma de flores; pero la chica era ágil y se colocó sobre la espada para correr hasta su rostro mientras Zabimaru se retraía. Al tenerlo a su alcance, le propino un terrible golpe lanzándolo contra una columna que se derrumbó sobre él. Inmediatamente después salto para hacer lo mismo sobre Ichigo, ninguno de los dos alcanzo a reaccionar debido a sus rápidos movimientos.

- ¡Bah!, se dicen capitanes… la última vez que pelee contigo, mono estúpido… simplemente eras… ¿Cómo decirlo?... más fuerte – de pie frente a un Renji cubierto de escombros.

- ¿Qué dices maldita? – tratando de incorporarse, completamente desconcertado.

- ¡Vamos!, ya eras inútil antes y ahora solo me dejas verlo, quizá por eso mi señora te desecho tal y como merece una basura como tú - Golpeándolo con saña sin que se pudiera defender, todavía tenía los efectos de aquel extraño aroma que lo había paralizado – Antes me quitaste la oportunidad de servir a mi señora y ahora lo vas a pagar muy caro.

Justo en ese momento Ichigo sorprendió a la mujer tomándola por el cuello e inmovilizándola casi por completo para no dejarla continuar con su venganza. La presión espiritual que libero después hizo que terminara su forcejeo.

- ¡No eres tan fuerte para luchar conmigo, así que quiero respuestas!

- ¡No me importa! Lo que quieres no lo vas a obtener de mí.

- ¡Eso lo veremos!, lo que utilizaste con Renji ¿es veneno? ¿Dónde está el antídoto?

- Tal parece que no te has dado cuenta capitán… no solo con el mono utilice mi polen venenoso – dejando a un Ichigo atónito sin expresión alguna - pero a diferencia tuya, él ha recibido mi ataque más de una vez, por eso sus movimientos son torpes. Su final llegara pronto.

- ¿Dices que también he sido expuesto?

- ¡Eres lento para ser capitán! Mi polen se absorbe a través de la piel, cuando disipaste el polen ya había entrado en ti. ¿tienes miedo de morir, eh?

- ¡No voy a morir ni tampoco Renji, la única persona que terminara su existencia serás tú!, por última vez ¿Dónde está el antídoto?

- Pues, tal vez puedas salvarlo con un beso de mis labios ¡¿umm? – moviendo su bien formado cuerpo contra el del shinigami que la apresaba – ¡Estoy segura que lo deseas! – hablando melosamente y luego en un tono serio – irónicamente tienes razón ¿sabes?, sé que mi fin se acerca pero… - aprovechando que Ichigo dejo de sujetarla con fuerza debido a su repentino acercamiento de cuerpos, se liberó golpeándolo fuertemente en su estómago con el codo – me temo que no será por tu espada – saltando sobre la espalda del chico desapareció entre pétalos de flores pero su voz continuaba resonando – ¡si quieres salvar a tu amigo, el antídoto lo conoce mi señora; sigue por el camino de la izquierda hasta el domo de cristal ahí encontraras tu destino, _Kurosaki Ichigo_!

Ichigo observo adolorido el lugar donde aquella chica había desaparecido y luego volvió con Renji quien trataba de levantarse.

- ¿te puedes mover? – ayudándolo a incorporarse.

- Solo un poco… - Sin mirarlo trato de caminar.

- Tomaremos un descanso aquí – dijo Ichigo.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo…! - dando unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes - Es claro que solo intentaron detenernos, tenemos que ir al domo.

- También sabemos que es una trampa… - mirándolo con preocupación.

- Así es, pero es lo único que tenemos. Hay que conseguir el antídoto y salvar a Rukia.

- Lo sé mejor que tú, pero no por eso nos arriesgarnos por completo sin planear una estrategia, si lo que dijo esa mujer es verdad, el antídoto debe estar allá – señalando la cúpula – también es posible encontrar a Rukia ahí – dijo firmemente.

- ¡¿Entonces? – lo miro un poco recuperado o al menos tratando de estarlo.

- Escucha, no podemos ir los dos en tu estado. No conocemos el veneno y es posible que si te esfuerzas pueda avanzar rápidamente, eres mi nakama…. – incomodándose por sus palabras alejo la mirada – conseguiré el antídoto para salvar juntos a Rukia.

- ¿Estás pensando elocuentemente o ese veneno me hace alucinar…? ¿quieres que te agradezca? – con una sonrisa – pero aun así debemos continuar juntos. Esa mujer dijo algo que no entiendo y quiero saber exactamente a qué se refería.

- ¡Imbécil, si te mueres no me culpes después! – sabiendo que Renji estaba herido en su orgullo más que físicamente.

- ¡Estúpido!, ¡ya estoy muerto! – comenzando su recorrido por ese camino hasta el domo de cristal totalmente decididos.

Dentro de su espasmo sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, forzadamente logro mantener la calma mientras Yiko le daba una taza de Té negro.

- ¿Te sientes bien?, te has puesto pálida cariño – tocándola en el brazo.

- Si…estoy bien, es solo que sentí una patadita del bebe muy dolorosa – mintió para no explicar más.

- ¡Oh!, ¡es maravilloso que él bebe se mueva!, las futuras madres ocasionalmente experimentan dolor con eso pero solo es porque la criaturita está creciendo sanamente, ¿quieres que haga algo por ti?

- No será necesario, gracias.

- Bien te dejo descansar, voy a ocuparme de unos asuntos y más tarde regresare a verte, ¿bien?

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y Yiko desapareció al cerrar la puerta tras de ella dejándola pensativa sobre su cama. Al otro lado, mientras Yiko caminaba una serie de cristales se levantaban a su espalda formando un pilar perfecto. Tras mirarlo brevemente, Yiko siguió hasta llegar a una enorme pileta redonda cuyos bordes eran filosos cristales de diferentes tamaños y formas; a un movimiento de su mano algunos de ellos desaparecieron dejando al descubierto un camino donde paso sin dificultad para llegar al líquido blanco contenido, este comenzó a agitarse ante la presencia de aquella persona. Una mirada fría contemplo aquellas turbulentas aguas y con un simple chasquido de sus dedos el techo empezó a moverse para dejar pasar la luz de luna, al recibir esta luz, los cristales comenzaron a emitir otra más intensa que rodeo completamente aquel liquido dejándolo en completa calma.

- Señora, el emisario ya regreso – dijo una voz tras de ella.

- ¿Hizo lo que ordene?

- Sí, pero lo volvió hacer y esta vez se lastimo demasiado…

- ¡No importa! Prosigue de acuerdo al plan…

- Señora, ese shinigami es…

- ¡Si lo sé! ¡Sentí esa energía! Estoy segura que ella también, finalmente todas las piezas se están reuniendo y pronto, muy pronto conseguiremos lo que se ha planeado. Asegúrate que no haya interrupciones, el invitado especial no tarda en llegar.

- Si. - Cuando recibor sus órdenes, el subordinado de dispuso a salir de la cámara topándose con una persona que con su sola presencia lo dejó impávido. Al obstruir su paso fue golpeado y dejado en el piso.

- ¡Me estorbas! – dijo enérgicamente - ¿De manera que no importa? – continuo avanzando hasta llegar a la pileta.

- Deberías saberlo mucho mejor que yo – dijo Yiko saliendo de entre los cristales – Nadie es indispensable, para ganar en el juego es necesario mover las piezas y en su caso sacrificar algunos peones – sin cambiar su actitud sonriente.

Sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Rukia trataba de entender que era lo que había sentido. Sabía que ese extraño presentimiento se relacionaba con Ichigo de alguna forma; mientras recorría su vientre con las manos sin ser consciente de ello. No tenía dudas que aquel sitio era poco seguro para ella y su bebe desde que tuvo aquella "experiencia", y de algo estaba segura, tenía que encontrarse con Ichigo por que en su estado no llegaría lejos careciendo de alguna ayuda.

Se levantó de la cama donde había permanecido y recorrió con la mirada la habitación, buscaba algún objeto que la ayudara a salir sin ser descubierta, nunca antes como ahora deseaba tener a su zanpaktou pero sabía que todavía estaba en su gigai y por el momento no podría hacer uso de ese recurso. Fijo su atención en la pequeña mesita junto a la cabecera de la cama, recordó que cada ocasión en que bebía él te, este provocaba en ella la necesidad de dormir e invariablemente terminaba haciéndolo. Mientras sostenía el recipiente entre sus manos meditaba sobre los motivos que tendría esa mujer para mantenerla bajo su cuidado, el no saber de Hanatarō o Renji aumentaba su desconfianza. Suspiro tratando de mantener la calma, después de todo, ella era la madre de Hanatarō y no debía especular aun cuando tuviera dudas. En el momento en que regresaba la taza vio como caía una gota dentro de ella así como otras sobre su cuerpo, totalmente desconcertada y temerosa dirigió su mirada al techo, al reconocer el origen, la dejo caer al piso impresionada. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, fue sujetada de ambos brazos inmovilizandóla completamente.

- ¡Qué decepcionante! – dijo al oído de Rukia – esperaba que el soldado que eres terminara por entenderlo – lastimando sus muñecas al aprisionarla con mayor fuerza - ¡que desagradable es tener esos absurdos sentimientos!

- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – aturdida.

- ¡Irónicamente eso solo tú lo sabes! – dejándola escapar camino alrededor de ella – pero recuerda que si quieres respuestas de mí, tienes que vencerme – acariciando el mango de su espada.

- ¡Estoy en desventaja! No tengo espada – de pie tratando de mantener la calma ante la presencia intimidante de la mujer.

- ¡Definitivamente lo único que no tienes es voluntad!, en el pasado el no tener tus poderes de shinigami no te detuvo – tomándole la mejilla a Rukia y mostrándole su lengua viperina.

- Es diferente, estoy dentro del gigai – dijo intentando entender a que se había referido.

- ¡No es cierto! – grito y con una uña de su mano lesiono el rostro de Rukia – Te has convertido en un ser dependiente de otros y te justificas con tonterías – imitando sus gestos – "estoy en un cuerpo falso" "estoy embarazada" – alejándose de ella un poco – Pero de hecho eso no tiene gran importancia, no aquí... ni ahora.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme? – avanzando con cautela hasta la ventana sin perder de vista a su enemigo.

- No soy tu enemigo – dijo – pero tampoco soy tu aliado – enseñando amenazante sus uñas afiladas y Rukia retrocedió – No puedo dejar que sigas aquí – se trasladó con rapidez frente la chica estupefacta desgarrando el entorno a su paso y de un solo movimiento, las uñas se incrustaron sobre el vientre de Rukia.

La incredulidad se dibujaba en el rostro de Rukia, en cuestión de segundos fue atacada sin poder hacer frente a la situación. Aun así no sintió dolor; el sonido de su respiración agitada mezclada con la desagradable risa de su atacante hizo que todo su ser se llenara de ira incontrolable haciéndola pensar únicamente en destruir a su enemigo.

_- ¡¿Qué necesitas? _– una voz llena de tristeza penetro directamente en su alma.

- ¡Defender lo que quiero! – contesto sin ninguna duda.

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que necesitas?_ – pregunto nuevamente la voz.

- Mi zanpaktou – totalmente decidida.

_- ¡A quién necesitas!–_ dijo aquella voz alejándose.- _¡libera!_

- ¡Moe Sode no Shirayuki! – Rukia libero su espada e inmediatamente ataco con la primera danza dejando a su atacante congelada, al pasar a un costado, la columna callo en pedazos; materializándose tras Rukia Sode no Shirayuki.

Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra Rukia se miró con el shihakushou de shinigami y contemplo a su alrededor dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡¿Entiendes ahora? – pregunto la zanpaktou.

- ¡No lo entiendo del todo! – contesto simplemente.

- Tal vez, pueda ayudar – se escuchó tras Rukia la voz hueca de la mujer que ya había derrotado e inmediatamente trato de atacar pero fue detenida por la materialización de su espada.

- ¡¿Cómo? - sorprendida.

- Gracias – inclinándose para ofrecer una reverencia – lamento haberlas despertado.

Instantáneamente, aquella joven con apariencia de Holow, fue cubierta por una tenue luz y su aspecto fue cambiando. Su cuerpo se dividió en dos chicas, ambas portaban uniformes de shinigami de color rojo más entallado y sin mangas, parecido al de Ichigo cuando utilizaba su bankai. Cada una llevaba una espada desfundada en su mano; la más alta y delgada cargaba su espada en la mano derecha, de cabello color negro a la espalda atado en una trenza y el resto revuelto, sobresaliendo su una actitud arrogante. La otra chica de aspecto más amable llevaba su espada en la mano izquierda, también de cabello negro con algunas mechas naranjas y corto. Ambas de piel blanca, ojos grandes color marrón. Rukia no sabía que decir, detuvo la mirada en la empuñadura de ambas espadas, eran iguales a la de Ichigo; en forma de esvástica.

continuará...

¿Qué les pareció?, les dejo algunas interogantes ¿Quienes son estas chicas? ¿De que se ha dado cuenta Rukia?

Si quieren saberlo deben esperar al proximo capi.

Me voy, que dios los Bendiga muchisimo.

;D


End file.
